Filling in the Gap First Entry: Malon
by Scrupulous-One
Summary: Not everyone was sealed away for seven years. This is the story of the hardships that Hyrule and its people went through before their Hero came to save them. Complete!
1. Flight to Lon Lon

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, any of its characters or a car.

Prologue

Nezru lay in her tent, half-awake, half asleep. It had been a long day. A war was rumored to start any day now and her people were focused on peacekeeping.

It had been years now that a war was brewing between the two-neighbouring lands of Hyrule and Termina. It was only these past few months that it had gotten nasty. The Terminians were on the verge of an attack. They were constantly on the boarders of the Desert Wasteland, hovering. 

Although the Gerudos had claimed neutrality after their king had been killed, they still had the responsibility of warding off attacks. Their new king, Ganondorf had only recently turned eighteen and was landed with taking care of an entire race by himself. Despite his age, he had already made several decisions worth remembering, like the withdrawal from the war and the construction of the gate to separate their fortress from the desert. 

It was a relief to Nezru, to lay down and finally relax. She had been up for over two days now and was quickly falling asleep. She would have already been, if it had not been for a loud rumbling, coming from the ground. 

She winced at the dull noise, wanting it to stop. It only became louder. And louder. Trying to make her mind work again, she forced herself to think.

Eyes still closed, she focused. It felt like an earthquake. She let this sink in. This was not a good time for an earthquake.

She snapped her eyes open. Wind wiped through her tent and a gust of sand stung her eyes. Blinking, she wondered why the sand had entered. Her question was answered however, when she realized someone was standing at her door. 

"Get up!" They ordered. Nezru recognized her voice as the Captain of the Gerudo army, Kamilia. Her voice was full of fear. "Get up!" She cried again.

Nezru sat up groggily. She dragged her hands down her face and tried to blink the sand out of her eyes. She felt Kamilia's strong hand grab her arm just below her armpit. "Up." She groaned, "Come, we must evacuate the fortress."

Once on her feet, Nezru's thinking pace quickened. "Evacuate?" She asked, "Is the earthquake really that bad?"

Kamilia shot her a confused look. "Earthquake?" She snapped. "Wake up, Nazru! We're under attack!"

"A-Attack?" Nezru stuttered. "You mean...?" She let her question fade away as she thought. She ran out of her tent just outside of the newly built gate and squinted through the dark into the desert. The dim glow of hundreds of torches was just visible through the sandstorm-like winds.

"They can't make it through the Wastelands! What are they thinking?" Nezru gasped.

"Some magic guides them to us." Whispered Kamilia. She turned her head to Nezru. "We have to get out of here, Ganondorf's orders."

"Where is he?" She asked, concerned. Ganondorf and her had somewhat of friendship. They were the same age and had gone to school for some years together. Lately, he had been acting strangely, though Nezru thought it just to be stress from his role.

Kamilia nodded her head to her left. Nezru turned and saw for the first time the large Hylian army, standing at attention. Their captain was seemingly in a heated conversation with the King and his best friend Nabooru. "Kamilia. I'll follow you out to the field as soon as I finish here."

"They'll be here in about thirty minutes. Try to hurry up." She headed in the direction of the gorge that lead out to Hyrule field.

Nezru ran up to her King.

"-You can't!" he was half-yelling to the captain. Nabooru was tugging at his arm, trying to pull him away. Taking her place beside Nabooru, Nezru remained silent and listened. Nabooru glanced over at her. Her face was straight, but Nezru could read the look of fear in her eyes.

The captian of the army shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable, yet his blue eyes remained steady. "A war is a war, your Highness." He said shortly. "We must meet the Terminians here. It is unfortunate that destiny has chosen for this battle to descend on your people, but we must... Orders from the King of Hyrule."

"Since when does the King control my affairs?" Ganondorf whispered dangerously. His eyes were slits as he stared at the man.

"Gan, please-" Nabooru started.

"Quiet!" He snapped at her. He then turned back to the captain. "We claimed neutrality! There is no reason for them to come down on us. We will remain here, inside our fortress, and they will pass us by, and you can fight them on your own silly field!"

The captain looked down to the ground. "Fine." He muttered, "I could loose my position for this, but..." he paused and pulled his blond hair out of his eyes, "I understand that you want to protect your people. All I ask is that you let the women and children of my soldiers remain here, in your fortress. If we take the fight out to the field, they will not be able to make it to safety."

The King paused at this request. "Tell me, kind captain, do you have a wife here?"

The captain looked up and stood proud. He nodded. "And a son."

"Very well." Said the King, "Your women and children may stay here, but as soon as the battle ends they will be sent away." He looked over the captain. "In exchange for your understanding."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"I will put in good word for you, should you be under threat of loosing your position."

"Shall I go and stop the evacuation?" Asked Nabooru.

"No. You can come with me into the fortress and tell everyone who is left to stay there. Seal all but two doors."

"Yes Sir." She said with a bow and ran inside.

"You," Said the King looking at Nezru. "Find the people who have already started to evacuate and bring them back. They should be waiting just inside the pass."

"Yes, of course, Sir." Said Nezru. She turned and began to run in the direction of the gorge. She saw a large group of women trying to cross the little wooden bridge that crossed the river running two hundred feet below.

"Kamilia!" Screamed Nezru at the top of her lungs. "Kamilia?"

"What is it?" She heard a muffled voice call back.

"Turn back! Back to the fortress!"

A silence followed this odd command.

"Alright!" Said Kamilia's voice, full of doubt.

Trying to squeeze her way back though the now western headed crowd proved a challenge. There were hundreds of people crammed into one narrow crevasse and Nezru soon gave up and began walking at the same painstakingly slow pace as the others. 

The rumbling was still shaking the earth and Nezru wondered how much time they had until the Terminians arrived. She glanced up at the sky. Only a small number of stars were out now, for dawn was fast approaching. Time was indeed short. A small glint on the top ridge of the gorge caught her eye. Squinting, she tried to see what it was. Tapping a Hylian woman on the shoulder, she asked "Did you see that?"

"See what?" She asked bewildered.

"Look up." Nezru said pointing.

The woman looked up at the ridge. "Quiet." She demanded. She tuned her ear up to the top of the gorge, listening intently. Her eyes widened with horror. "There's someone up there." She whispered. "There's someone up there!" She cried for everyone to hear.

Nezru slapped her in the back of the head. "You idiot!" she said. Panic was now rising and the women began to scream.

"Stay calm!" Nezru yelled fruitlessly among the crowd. "Stop!" She looked up to the ridge to see any sign of the glint again, but instead she felt her stomach drop. 

At least one hundred men, armed with bows and arrows stood, aiming down upon the crowd. They were dressed in traditional Terminian armor, with the symbol of their side of the moon on their helmets, like a grotesque face.

The scene seemed to be in slow motion. The men let their arrows loose... on women and children. The young and old fell all around her feet. Nezru was unable to move. The sight of her people with arrows in their heads, neck and even faces was too much for her. She bent down and felt herself throw up, too dazed to really understand what she was doing. The men drew another round of arrows and let them fly down again. Nezru got to her feet only to realize that half of the crowd was already dead. She ran as fast as she could over the bodies in the direction of Hyrule's field, for the number of arrows seemed less in that direction.

Arrows were still falling as thickly as rain around her. A sharp pain stabbed her arm as an arrow connected with it. It was not a serious wound and she pulled it out and kept running.

As suddenly as they started, the arrows stopped. Nezru slowed to a stop and looked around. Ten, thirteen, twenty, twenty-two were still standing, most with heavy injuries. Nezru spotted Kamilia standing with her back facing her. She ran towards her.

"Kamilia!" Nezru yelled. "Oh, thank the goddesses you're still alive."

Kamilia turned around, clutching her stomach as she did so. Her eyes were glazed over and she had three arrows protruding from her chest.

Nezru grabbed her to prevent her falling over. "Come on, looks like they've stopped. Lets get you back to the fortress." As she began to walk back, angry voices echoed in the rift.

"Rocks! Use the rocks!" Came a voice from the top of the gorge. "Kill them all!" 

Rage exploded inside Nezru. There was less than two dozen left and they still had to kill. Murderers, she thought.

Now, just like the arrows, huge rocks were falling down on them. Burdened with Kamilia she turned in the direction of the fortress but stopped when she saw the glow of the Terminians torches and the sounds of a battle. They were fighting the war on the Gerudo's soil. Nezru again headed toward the field, trying not to notice that very few were now left. She felt Kamilia's blood oozing down her side.

"Come on, come on." She whispered, they were nearly there. The field was fifty feet away. "Come on Kamilia, come-" She was cut short as a rock hit her forehead. She collapsed on the ground, dazed. The world swam before her. Blinking blood out of her eyes, she scrambled to her feet. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she stumbled to her knees. 

Pulling her now bloody hair out of her face she got up again. Nezru dragged Kamilia up and staggered out into the field. Not daring to stop, she continued until she could tell they were out of arrows range. 

She then collapsed again, this time on the cool grass. It was wet with dew and felt pleasant against her aching head. She lay there, eyes half-closed, staring at the horizon. It began to blur, then become black. Was this death? Thought Nezru.

A cough and a groan snapped her out of her rest. The realization that Kamilia was still there came to her. She gathered her strength... she needed to help her captain, her friend. She crawled over, not daring to test if she could stand. "Kamilia?" She said weakly. "Hey! Look at me." She asked desperately as Kamilia's eyes rolled back. "Kamilia?" Nezru asked again, feeling tears stinging her eyes. Kamilia's body went ridged and the harsh sound of her breathing stopped. "Kamilia?" She asked hopelessly. "Kami-" She broke into huge, heaving sobs trying to hold back tears.

She looked wildly around for someone to help her. She saw, only a few feet away, a Hylian woman carrying a blanket. "Help, please!" She pleaded to her.

The woman turned and said sadly, "She's dead Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Her voice was rasping and shaky. Nezru noticed the arrow she had sticking out of her own chest right next to her heart. A small whimper came from the blanket... a baby. "Shh." She cooed to it. 

"I have to get out of here." She said to Nezru. "I'm dying and I can't take care of my son much longer." She paused and took a shallow breath. "Good luck." Although she had tried to sound cheerful, the good luck wish sounded hopeless. Death was coming down and she obviously thought that Nezru was going to die also.

With that, the woman and her sun stumbled off east. Nezru forced herself up and tried looking for anywhere she could get help. She would not let death take her, not now. The sun was starting to rise and the silhouette of Death Mountain cast a long shadow on the ground. Then, the sun peeked just over its slopes and lit up the sky with an intense light. Right in front of her, on top of a hill, sat a house surrounded by a stone wall. It was as though the goddesses were sending her a sign as the sun rose to illuminate the residence further. 

Nezru got to her feet and staggered as quickly as she could over to the house, talking to herself to be motivated. She reached the wall and found it too high to jump. Leaning against it, she slowly made her way around the perimeter until she came to a gate. She then stumbled her way up the slope and into a clearing.

There were two buildings, a large, nice looking house and a smaller wooden building. Nezru had no interest in the smaller building because the house was the one with a light in the window.

She walked up to the door and tried to knock while swaying. The result was an uneven and broken knock.

She heard heavy footsteps behind the door, then a mans voice, "I'll get it, dad!" The door opened and a bulky young man, about in his early twenties, dressed in blue overalls stood in the doorway. He faded in and out of focus. "Er... Can I help you- Whoa! Goddesses!" He cried as he saw her wounds. "Are you okay?" He stammered.

Nezru waddled inside without being asked and, finally, after what seemed like days of walking, stopped caring. She began to fall once again on the floor but was caught half way down by the man.

"Let's get you upstairs, come on." He said. His words were somehow reassuring and he took all her weight on him. Unfazed, he began to walk up the stairs. 

Now not having to support her own weight, the need to stay awake seemed pointless and Nezru felt herself slip out of consciousness.

****

Yey, first chapter finished, I'll be updating in two days. I hope you're counting. But while you're doing that, you should write me a review. If I get lots, I might just update faster.


	2. Life at the Ranch

Chapter 2

Life at the Ranch

****

I really don't like this chapter that much, but bear with me because I promise that they all won't be this badly written… So anyway read and brace yourself for disappointment!

Nezru lay, utterly bewildered on where she was, what time it was and how she had hurt herself. Slowly her senses came back to her. She was soon aware of the comfortable bed she was lying in and, unfortunately, the splitting headache she had. 

Memories of the night before came to her in waves of images. The warriors, the arrows, the rock to her head, Kamilia. She winced at the memory of her body lying in the wet grass.

Nezru gathered up the courage to open her eyes. She immediately regretted this as morning light flooded into them. This, at least, answered her time question. Her head began to throb as she tried to move it out of the light. Instinctively she raised her hand to the wound on her forehead only to find it covered with a bandage.

That man. He must have done this.

She smiled at his kindness.

Once again she opened her eyes, forcing them to stay open so she could find out where she was. Straining them to see in the bright light, she looked around. She was in a large, nicely decorated room with greens, reds and creams used on the sofa, bed and tapestries on the wall. There was a dresser, a wardrobe and a table all in lightly stained oak wood. A huge rug stretched across the floor. A window was letting in a large amount of light that spread itself all over the room.

Her eyes grew used to the light and all that was left was the sharp throb. Nezru tried to sit up and realized that her arm that had been shot was in a sling. Shifting her weight to her other hand, she pushed herself up. Groaning in pain, she rubbed her sore eyes and tried to blink it off. She relaxed into her overstuffed pillow and felt extremely comfortable, with the exception of her head.

Familiar heavy footsteps were making their way towards her room. The same man she had seen before opened her door. "Oh!" He said, surprised, "You're awake." He was holding a tray with a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and fried tomatoes with a glass of milk. He set it down on her lap and smiled warmly. 

Questions buzzed around in Nezru's head. Who was this guy? Where was she? Why was he helping her? Was he expecting money for this? What did this man think he was going to get?

She decided that it was probably not the most polite thing to do to ask a question as soon as she met the man who had helped her.

Finally, she managed to speak. "Thanks." She said, honestly.

"Well, you'll have to thank my dad." He said scratching his head, brushing his dark brown hair out of his face, "I can't cook at all. He made it." He gave a half smile.

"No… I mean… Thanks for this." She said pointing up at her bandages. "Giving me a place to rest."

"Oh… Well, I have to take credit for that. My dad's not a big fan of the Gerudos. They robbed him a while back, they did. I convinced him to let you stay, at least until you recover."

"I hope he won't judge me by some of my people's actions, after all, Hylians steel too, do they not?" She asked pointedly.

"Not respectable Hylians" He said defensively.

"Nor respectable Gerudos" She countered.

"Then we're even." He said smiling again. He took a seat at the end of her bed. "So then, what's your name?"

Nezru hesitated. Should she tell him the truth? There was something reassuring about this man, just like his words he had spoken to her, and Nezru had trouble believing that he was up to no good. "I'm Nezru." She answered.

He smiled once again, much bigger and more sincere than the last time. "That's a pretty name." He said, "I'm Talon."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Nezru. He held out his hand to shake hers. She lifted up her good arm and took his. "So where am I?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

"Oh, you're at my ranch… Well, my dad's ranch. But it'll be mine soon." He added quickly. "It's in the middle of Hyrule field." He gave her a puzzled look. "Can't you remember?"

"Remember what exactly?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Well, I can't really blame you." He answered, "You were in a pretty bad state when you got here. You had a really bad concussion," He gestured towards her forehead, "probably from that."

"Yeah, that rock hit me pretty hard."

"Rock?" He asked, confused. Nezru nodded her head. "How did that happen?"

"We were attacked. By the Terminians. They threw things at us when we were trying to leave." Painful images came to her again… Her people lying on the ground, arrows falling like rain, the grotesque moon of Termina. "I ran off. There were only three of us that survived." She thought about the woman with her baby who said she was dying. Her wound was bad and there was no hope for the baby on it's own. "Sorry, one of us."

"You were there?" Asked Talon, looking stunned. "You were at the battle site? The one with the Hylians and Gerudos against the Terminians?"

"How do you know about that? Has word of this slaughter gone round that fast?"

"An elderly man came up a few days ago." He said with a heavy voice, "He wanted to borrow one of the horses so he could go and bring his son back. Said his son was one of the Hylians who went there to fight." 

"A few days ago? But that's impossible… just last night, I-" She stopped as a wave of horror rushed over her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days now"

"Three days?" Nezru said, more to herself than to Talon, "What else did he say? What happened to the Hylians?" 

"All of 'em died, didn't they?" He said matter-of-factly.

"What? All?" Asked Nezru, shocked. "There had to be some survivors!" 

"Yeah, 'bout fifty." He said. "All Gerudo. "Your king and some others who were lucky enough. Apparently, and this is just what I heard, but they were in the fortress. The Terminians killed every last one of the Hylians and totally ignored your lot."

"That's not true!" Nezru blurted, "They killed hundreds of us in the gorge!"

"I'm gettin' to that bit. Your king and what was left of your people went outside and saw all of 'em in the gorge, got mad, and killed the lot of 'em."

"The Terminians?"

"Yup, every last one. You won. That's what I was told. But it still cost you. Only fifty survived. Remember?"

"Wow, Ganondorf must have been real angry to rejoin the war." Nezru sat in deep thought for a while. We won, she thought, how could this considered a win after all those people were killed. "Only fifty…"

"Hey, come on." Talon interrupted her, "I know this must be pretty hard for you, but your race is still alive, you're still alive."

His voice was full of comfort and, although Nezru was still miserable, she managed to smile.

"You look starving. Try to eat something." Suggested Talon. Nezru had completely forgotten about the tray that lay on her lap. Looking down at the food made her realize just how hungry she was. Her stomach growled noisily as she picked up her fork.

Talon couldn't help smiling at her as she shoveled the food into her mouth. Every bite was delicious and Nezru found that she had finished it very quickly.

"Oh, sorry, you must think I'm really greedy." She said apologetically.

"Not a problem, you haven't had anything to eat for days. I can understand."

Nezru then took the glass of milk and chugged it down. She had never really liked milk, but this was different. It was cool and creamy and seemed to numb her throat as it went down. Taking the now empty glass away from her lips, a strange feeling was spreading all over her. It felt just like pins and needles all the way from her insides to her fingertips.

"What's in this stuff?" Said Nezru, gapping.

Talons' face spilt into a huge grin. "That's Lon Lon milk. From our ranch. It has mild healing properties 'cause the cows have a special diet." He got up off the end of her bed and removed the sling from her arm. He then peeled of the bandage to reveal a small cut where the arrow had hit her. It had been quite a gash when she had arrived and had obviously shrunken. "See?"

"That's some good milk." Gasped Nezru.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get some sleep. When you wake up again, you're welcome to get up and have a look outside. The fresh air will do you some good." Talon got up, walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled something out. "These were my mums'," He said, putting them down at the end of the bed. "You can wear 'em 'cause your clothes are ruined." He walked out of the room to let her sleep.

Pushing the tray aside, Nezru leaned forward and grabbed the clothing. There were a pair of shinny boots that looked like they had never been worn, a old leather apron and a plain looking, cream coloured dress that had blue embroidery around the sleeves and hem. Putting them gently to one side, she made herself comfortable and tried to get some sleep.

Kamilia was lying on the ground, grasping her wounds. Nezru stood helplessly over her. "Help me." She mouthed but no words came out. Only the sound of the wind was to be heard, roaring all around them. The sand began to pile up behind Kamilia, then crept up over her body, dissolving it. Nezru screamed as she tried to dig and save her, but all that was left was a pile of sand, steadily disintegrating in the howling winds.

Nezru woke with a start and found that her arms were in the air and shaking. She sat up and looked around for Kamilia. It took her a while to remember where she was. She then realized that it had been a dream. Pushing the memories out of her mind, Nezru got up and put on the clothing Talon had given her. 

The boots weren't very comfortable, but the dress was loose fitting and felt soft against her skin. She tied the apron on then walked over to the mirror on the dresser. She pulled her red hair up in a high ponytail then stopped to examine herself.

She had only ever seen herself in desert clothing and she looked strange in her new clothes. Staring at the mirror still, Nezru noted that she wouldn't look so out of place without her jewelry. She began to remove her countless rings and bracelets, earrings and necklaces. She paused to study her now bald hands and wrists and realized how much more she could feel now that her sink wasn't so blocked. Nezru then slowly raised them behind her head and removed the trademark Gerudo jewel on her forehead.

She looked so different now, just like a normal, young, Hylian girl. Moving her hands freely over her face, Nezru felt like she had removed a large burden, though she couldn't express why. True, she didn't have pointed ears like the Hylians, but she felt that now she could drop her strong Gerudo attitudes about caution and safety, and begin to relax and have fun.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she got up and walked over to the door leading downstairs. She opened the door and looked around for Talon in the vast, open living room. Giving up on finding him inside, she left the house to look out in the corral. 

The ranch look different in the afternoon than it had done in the early morning. Light was now shinning more freely and there were animals scattered around. 

Pushing her way though a group of cuckoos, Nezru stepped out into the clearing of the corral. In the middle of a fenced-in area, stood Talon, attaching a saddle to one of the numerous horses. She walked towards him silently, not wanting to disturb him. He apparently took no notice of her, for he made no acknowledgement.

A few yards away from him, Nezru could hear him talking. However, it wasn't her name that he used. "Calm down, girl." He said gently, "Come on Dyna, I'm not going to ride you today, I just want to put the saddle on, alright?"

He was talking to the horse.

Nezru let the sheer stupidity of this sink in. He spoke to animals? They couldn't understand sentences, just commands.

Clearing her throat to show she was there, Nezru stepped into the view of Talon.

"Hi!" He said, "I'm glad to see that you're up and at it." He looked her over. "Those clothes suit you."

"You think so, do you?" Asked Nezru, astonished that she had received a compliment. 

"Yeah, without all that jewelry, people can see you more clearly." 

"Excuse me?" Stammered Nezru. It was seen as an honour to wear jewelry in the Gerudo culture, and to insult this was usually considered an indignity.

"Oh…" Talon said, looking away, "I'm sorry. Never meant to insult you. Just, I like how you look without of 'em, erm… accessories."

Nezru decided she'd change the subject. This conversation would end up as a vicious battle of races and she didn't feel in the mood for more violence.

"What were you doing just now?" She asked. Talons face relaxed. It seemed that he too wanted a change of subject.

"I was just starting to break Dyna." He said, gesturing towards the horse.

"A horse?" Asked Nezru, "Why were you speaking to it then?"

Talons face fell. He looked confused. "What do you mean why? Animals are like us aren't they? Why shouldn't I speak to her?"

Nezru could tell she had touched a nerve. She tried to shake off the conversation. "Well, it's just a horse, isn't it?"

"Just a horse?" Asked Talon. Nezru felt the anger in his voice. Opening his mouth again, as if to speak, he hesitated and turned his attention back to the horse.

Nezru decided not to pursue the subject any further. Instead, she stood watching quietly as Talon, now silent also, buckled the saddle.

"Haven't you ever spoken to your horse then?" He asked quietly. There was an edgy tone in his voice that made this statement sound like some sort of challenge.

"Well, of course I have." Said Nezru defensively, "How else are we supposed to give them commands?"

"Not like that. Not commands or orders or discipline. I mean like talking to a friend or a loved one. Affection… Do you give your horses that?" After this, he looked up at her. His eyes were full of pity, as if he felt sorry for her.

"Horses don't need affection, and I don't need your pity. We both have different views on how to train horses, who cares?" Said Nezru, attempting to push down her growing anger.

"Well, what do you do then? How do you break a horse?" He asked accusingly.

"Not by talking to it, I can tell you that!" Yelled Nezru, "How do you think you can show any authority by caring for the creature?"

"And what do you do? How do you expect to gain any respect or trust from your horse if you treat it like a machine!"

"I don't need my horse to trust me!"

A long silence then flooded the air. Talon sighed heavily. "You're missin' out, you know. You can enjoy having a horse a lot more if you have a connection with it." His voice was again full of pity.

Anger rose inside of her. It was all consuming, eating at her. Yet, Talon spoke about horses with such passion.

How could anyone feel this way towards an animal? 

"How…?" She began. Nezru searched for words. Her pride was still strong as a Gerudos', even if she wasn't recognizable. "Can you show me how you break a horse?" Letting her guard down like that was tough for her because she hated to surrender or admit defeat.

Talon raised an eyebrow.

"So, I can see if your way's better." She added defensively.

"Oh, I see how it is then." He said, trying to repress a smile. "You can help me if you'd like."

Nezru struggled to lie back to him. She wanted to tell him that she'd love to help or that she was thankful that he forgave her for her temper. Instead, she decided to stay neutral. "Well, I guess if you need my help."

"Right then," He began, "you can start by handing me that blanket."

Nezru did.

"Now, help me tuck it under the rim of the saddle."

"Like this?"

"No. Only a little bit, like this. See?"

"Got it."

"Now pass me the reins." 

"These ones?"

"No, the smaller leather ones."

"Here."

"Thank you. Now try to keep the horse calm while I put the reins on her."

"How do I do that?" She asked.

Talon turned to her. "You talk to her. Tell her that we're not going to hurt her. Look, she's afraid."

Nezru looked at the horse. She had never really examined one, and now it seemed obvious that the horse was afraid. Its eyes could show emotion… Just like peoples eyes.

"It's ok… We're not going to hurt you. It's alright, nothing's going to happen." She cooed to the horse. She felt a little stupid at first and kept checking if Talon was laughing at her, but he was focused and was putting the reins on. Words came out more easily soon enough and the horse was looking a bit more comfortable. "Good girl. Good job." She said to the horse when Talon had finished attaching the reins.

"I could say the same to you." Said Talon, grinning.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well," Said Talon thoughtfully, "I guess we should start to put the horses away, it's pretty late."

"But we haven't finished yet." Said Nezru, "We haven't broken the horse yet."

"Not yet." Talon said looking a little surprised, "We'll leave the reins on for a few days until she gets used to them, then we'll start to ride her and teach her commands."

"It takes a long time for you to break a horse."

"What do you mean, a long time?" Said Talon, "It's worth it, isn't it? Your horse'll be a lot more comfortable."

"It takes us less than a day to break a horse." Said Nezru.

"I don't want to talk about this, alright?" Said Talon quickly, "You're at my ranch and we treat our horses the way we want to." He opened the gate of the corral and stomped over to the stable doors. He whistled and all the horses set of on a slow trot towards him. Nezru tried not to look impressed by the horses loyalty… no, not loyalty, obedience. After all the horses had entered the stables, he beckoned her over.

"Yes? What do you need me to help you with now?" Nezru asked bitterly.

"Help me shut all their doors and lock them." He answered shortly. Again, his voice let out a hint of a challenge.

Nezru walked over, shut, and locked the doors as quickly as she could, to show that she was better and faster than Talon. Talon, it seemed, had the same idea, as he was moving with unusual speed. Nezru caught on to this and began to work faster. Talon did the same. When all the doors were shut, Nezru turned around viciously, and Talon did the same.

"I shut eight!" He yelled to her.

"I got nine!" She countered.

"There's only sixteen doors! How the hell did you get nine?" He yelled pointedly.

"Because you only shut seven, you liar!"

"I shut eight and so did you, and you know it!"

"Are you sure you learned how to count? 'Cause I clearly shut nine!"

"Of course I know how to count! And this being my stable, I think I would know it better than some ungrateful woman who came here and was unconscious for three days!"

"Your stable? I thought your _daddy_ was the one who owned it… and the _nine_ doors that _I_ shut!"

"Eight!" He screamed.

"Well it'll be nine now!" She countered. She turned on her heel and stormed out the back door that led out to where the house was, slamming it behind her. 

Outside the cool air blew across her face. The sun had now set and stars were coming out. Nezru decided that she would go back to the desert, back to her broken people. She could get the medical help there, without this guys' milk.

It was the thought of her wound that brought the pain back. A dull throb was starting up again and growing, just like the number of visible stars in the sky. Starting down the hill leading out into the field she found herself half hoping that he would come after her, turn her around, and bring her back to the house.

Any time now.

Where was he?

Who did he think he was? Did he feel any guilt about letting an injured person just walk away? 

"Nezru! Hey, Nezru, wait."

Her stomach did a flip. Her back was turned to him and she couldn't help but smile.

"Come on back. You're still not well." She heard his voice say. Then silence.

Nezru took the smile off her face and turned around to see him. "What took you so long to come and get me?" She asked, not really wanting to say that, but feeling the need to pretend to him that she was still angry.

He smiled, "You shut that door pretty hard. It jammed up." His smiled faded. "I'm… I guess that I just lost it and, I- I'm…"

"Me too." Said Nezru, understanding what he was trying to say.

With that they turned around and walked back to the ranch, friends again.

The next few weeks were passed by lazily. Dyna was now broken and had become Nezru's favourite horse. She would ride Dyna around the corral for small amounts of time when she wasn't working with Talon.

Nezru had even met Talon's father, Dalton, which Talon explained was rare because he was hardly ever home. He was supposed to be going round getting orders, but was very old and forgetful. He didn't seem to mind Nezru as much now that she could do something useful, like make meals. But, after only two days he left again, claiming to be back by next month.

Nezru's wound had also healed up quickly, though she though it was only because of the milk. She now only wore a small bandage on it, instead of the head wrap. Even after all the milk and treatment she was getting for it, she still had a large pink scar from the top of her left eyebrow to her hairline.

Nezru awoke one morning and found that the cut was completely gone. She didn't bother to put a bandage on and she got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Talon came down from his bedroom just as she was setting the table for them.

"You're not wearing a bandage." He said, sounding a little concerned.

"That's because my cut's all gone." She said pointing at her forehead. 

"All gone?" He said, concern still in his voice.

"Yeah, don't you believe me? It's not there anymore." Said Nezru as she placed the plates on the table.

Talon continued to look uncomfortable.

"Hey, come on. I made your favourite." She said trying to cheer him up, "It's scrambled eggs." Nezru pointed to his plate. She sat down opposite his plate and began her own breakfast.

Talon sat down and mumbled, "Thanks." Then ate.

"Look, just because my cut's gone and you can't take the credit for looking after me anymore isn't a reason to get all mardy."

"That's not why…" He let his voice trail off.

Nezru rolled her eyes and picked up the dirty plates.

"Leave 'em on the side, I'll do them after I help you." He said.

"After you help me do what?" She asked, confused.

"Pack."

"Pack?"

"Well, yeah. You're better now aren't cha? You'll want to go home now, won't cha?"

The thought of getting better then leaving had never really been important to Nezru until now. She had become so used to having splitting headaches ever other day and having the bandage on that she had never really thought about leaving. But… Now that she thought about leaving, it seemed obvious that she should. Memories of the desert seemed to unearth themselves. A craving overtook her to go there again. She remembered her sandals on her feet and the way the sand would touch her toes, and how it felt to wear pants. She remembered the pride she got when she wore her jewelry and the weight of her headpiece. She smiled at her memories.

"Yes, I do want to go back to the desert." She said.

Talon got up with an unreadable look on his face. "I'll go and get you a bag then." He slumped out of the room.

Nezru sat and thought about going back, seeing what was left of her people and helping them bring back their power. Under the rule of one of their greatest Kings, this would of course be accomplished. 

Talon came back in carrying a leather bag and threw it on the table. "I'm going out to feed the cows." He said, trying to sound cheerful. He shut the door behind him and walked towards the stable.

Nezru grabbed the bag and turned to go upstairs. Why was he so bitter? She was better. He didn't need to be sad about her leaving. She'd come to visit. Didn't he know that?

Throwing the bag on her bed she ran back downstairs and out to the stables to help Talon. He was throwing a corn mix into the cows food dishes and humming softly.

"Hey, can I help?" She asked.

He turned around and pointed towards another bucket of feed.

"Okay, then" She said picking up the bucket and giving some to the cows. After a few minutes of tense silence, she spoke again. "You know, I'm not just going to leave you forever. I'll come and visit you."

"It's not the same. Not like you always being here. I was left here on my own lots of times 'cause my dad, but then you came… and now you're leaving."

"I don't belong here" Said Nezru, "I come from the desert, that's where I need to go back to."

"I know, I just…" He let his voice trail off and looked away, "I'm just being selfish, I'm fine really." His voice was, however, lacking in its usual reassurance. Nezru got up and walked out of the stables feeling that she needed to ride Dyna.

The sun was just finishing to set as Nezru threw her Gerudo clothes into the bag Talon had gotten her. Something didn't feel right though. Nezru waved it away as nervousness but knew something else that she couldn't put her finger on was bothering her. She felt bad for leaving Talon, but knew that it was for the best. She was going back to the desert once again and was going to see its majestic sand dunes and her solid fortress.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Walking out of the house, she stood to look for Talon. When she didn't find him outside, she entered the stables.

He was standing at one of the stalls, fiddling with the last lock. Nezru cleared her throat. He turned around and smiled at her. Nezru could see that this time it didn't look strained, but genuine. 

"I guess you're off then." He said.

"I just came to say goodbye." Nezru looked away as she said this. She was being stupid. Why didn't she want to leave wholeheartedly? She was going back to the desert, where she grew up. It was her… home?

What was a home?

Tearing herself away from her thoughts she turned to face Talon. He had stopped smiling now and was staring at her, his eyes gleaming. A lop-sided grin twitched across his face.

It all came to Nezru at that moment. How could she have ever been so stupid not to see it? How could she have never noticed? How long had he felt this way about her? Ever since the beginning?

Talon walked across the stables and picked up her bag. He opened the door and let her walk out. Nezru quickly exited the stables, not knowing what she should do now. Should she leave?

Talon stopped and handed her her bag. She took it and nervously began to twist the handles.

"I've been here for weeks now," She began.

"Six." He interrupted, "You've been here six weeks."

"I guess so." She choked, thinking it odd that he had been counting. 

"You'll come and visit then, like you said?" He asked.

Nezru nodded her head, feeling that if she tried to speak, it wouldn't come out. She felt her eyes prickling and forced her tears back.

"I-I have to go now," She said with difficulty, "I have to go back. Bye." This one word hurt her as she said it. She felt for the first time the harsh reality of consequences. To go back, that meant leaving, and it was hard for her to not be able to get what she wanted.

Just as she was ready to turn around and walk away, Talon stepped in and gave her a hug. Nezru didn't hug back at first. Utter realization passed through her. Her plain dress was more comfortable than those stupid pants. Her head felt less heavy, and she found she could think better without all her jewelry. The cool breeze of the ranch topped the blazing sandstorms of the desert. She liked the way the horses were treated here, even though she had never told Talon. 

Talon… being in his arms, here at the ranch, just felt… Right.

With this, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged back. He was hugging her very tightly and she could hardly breathe, but she didn't care. She stood on her tiptoes so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I can't leave. I can't leave this ranch, I can't leave you, I can't leave." She said, more to herself than to Talon.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded, pulling her away.

"I'm not leaving!" She said joyously. "I want to stay. Will you let me?"

Talon didn't answer, at least not verbally. He leaned down and kissed her intensely. 

Nezru lost all track of time. She could have been standing there for seconds or days, but she didn't care. 

Pulling away, Talon looked up at the sky. It was only just turning a deep blue because the sun had just set. 

"It getting late." He said, matter-of-factly. A lop-sided grin once again spreading across his face.

Nezru looked to the sky. It wasn't late at all, and she knew it, but once again she found that she didn't care. "Yeah, it is." She agreed, smiling.

"We should get inside." He said taking her by the waist and walking towards the house. Nezru admired it for a moment. She had seen it before, but now it was different. It was home, without a shadow of a doubt. 

Talon opened the door and they walked up the stairs together, both knowing what was going to happen next.

****

That wasn't so bad was it? 

**Well, maybe it was but the next chapter won't be so horrible, I promise. It might take me a little longer this time because track season is upon us and I have training everyday, but it will be done. I have an idea! You can review about this chapter and make me feel supported while I begin to post the next chappy!**

Waves flag. 


	3. The Boy and the Egg

****

I'd now like to take the time to answer some of my reviewers! Well, all of them. Firstly, thank you so much for reviewing! Now, to the answers to your questions. The first two chapters are set in the 'past', like some of you guessed. I know it didn't make much sense, but it was only to introduce the story. Regarding Termina, I always thought of it as a peaceful place too. However, I wanted to add something exciting to the chapter and give Ganondorf a reason to start becoming upset (What's with this, hum? A hint?). Also, in the game, it is mentioned that Hyrule was at war and I didn't want to make up another land entirely just to say that they had a war with them. 

Later, I'm going to be doing another story on Ganondorfs life, where questions regarding him will be answered. I'll probably do one on Saria aswell.

Thank you reviewers! If you guys have any questions, I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

One more thing. Malon and Link are introduced in this chapter. Finally, since the story is about her life. Link is described as having a strange accent. I always imagined him with an Irish accent, so all the "spelling mistakes' are my sorry attempt to show that. 

Now, to the story.

Chapter 3

Malon woke with a start as she heard her father call her once again.

"Malon, girl, come on. We have to get goin'."

She rubbed her palms into her face and moaned. She was usually a morning person, but today they had to wake up a lot earlier to go to town. 

She got up out of her bed and shivered slightly in the coolness of her room. Resisting the urge she had to get back into her bed, she walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun wasn't up yet and didn't look like it would be doing so for hours.

"What time is it, daddy?" She asked, still peering into the darkness of the ranch.

Her father walked into the room. He was a large man and had his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He adjusted the strap to his dungarees and put on a puzzled look.

"I don't know…" He said, thinking, "'Bout three in the morning." 

"Why so early?" She asked childishly. She of course knew that they were going into town, but wanted to make the point known that she wasn't very happy.

Her father smiled at her. "Come on, get ready or we'll be late." He walked out of her room, letting her get ready in privacy. 

Malon walked over to her oak wood wardrobe and pulled out her favourite cream dress and yellow bandana. Slipping them on over her head, she walked over to her mirror to brush her hair. 

Her reflection stared back at her. She was quite tall for an eight-year-old girl. She had long, thick, red hair that reached down past her waist and she had dark blue eyes. Her pointed ears were the only things that showed beneath her hair.

She passed the brush roughly through her hair, smiled at her reflection, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Her father was already down there, attempting to cook. He wasn't very good and Malon had become accustomed to eating toast in the mornings. 

He sat down and passed her a plate, that, once again, looked to be covered with charcoal. 

"Thanks daddy." She said trying not to look at her plate so she could eat her toast without losing her appetite. "What's it supposed to be today then?"

"Can't you tell?" He asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Well…" She said looking down at the black mess, "No."

Her father mumbled something that sounded like "Pancakes."

Malon snorted into her milk glass. 

"Hey! I'd like to see you make them, Missy." He said defensively.

"Toast is just fine, daddy." Said Malon, although, she would have dearly loved a pancake. She hadn't had one in years, her mum used to make them, but, ever since…

Malon let out a sigh.

"What's wrong now?" Asked her dad.

"I was just… remembering pancakes." She half-lied.

Her father seemed to know what she was thinking about and decided it was best to change the subject. He looked outside the window and noted that the sun still wasn't up yet.

"We should get going now." He said. "Do you want to get the horses ready?"

Malon got up excitedly and forgot how tired she felt, "Do I get to pick the horses?"

"As long as I take Dyna as the cart carrier we'll be fine. You can pick your own horse."

With that, Malon scurried out into the yard and across to the stables. She already knew what horse she was going to ride. Bursting in through the door and successfully waking up all the animals, she ran inside.

"Epona! Epona! Let's go, let's go!" She screamed. She undid the lock of her door and let the young, red-brown and white mare out. She hugged her pony's neck and put her reins on. Although Epona was very young, Malon had wanted her broken early so she could ride her. She loved her horse dearly and she could always be cheered up by riding her. 

Dragging a tired Epona behind her, Malon walked over to Dyna's stall. Dyna was an old horse now, but still was one of the strongest. This was very odd because she was stronger than most of the males. Malon's father had told her that this was because the horse had been her mother's and had taken on some of her more dominating personality traits. Dyna had always been that way, as long as Malon could remember.

Malon closed her eyes as she thought… Just like her mother… It had been three years now since her mother had died and not one day had passed that Malon didn't think about her. Her memories were growing slowly more hazy and Malon found that she had forgotten most of what had happened when she was five. That didn't stop her missing her though. She still loved her dad, but he was different. Not like a mother should be.

Her thoughts were broken as Epona nuzzled her. Giggling she walked out into the corral where her dad was. Dyna walked over obediently to her father. He attached the cart that was filled with crates of milk to her and mounted. Malon mounted Epona in an imitated manor.

"Where do we need to go then, daddy?" She asked curiously.

"Up to the castle today. Only, you can't come all the way up."

"Aw." She whined, "I wanted to see the princess."

"One day you will." He said reassuringly, "When you take over the ranch, you'll come up here and see her. I haven't even seen her yet. Only really important people get through to see her. You'll be important."

Malon smiled. She knew that he was pulling her leg. Still, she'd love to see a real, live, princess. Not the ones in pictures, but up close.

Ingo, the hired hand of the ranch, strolled out of his quarters on the opposite side of the house, looking very tired and grumpy. Malon had never really liked Ingo, but he was a hard worker and demanded little money and her father like him for that.

"Ingo," Began her father, "look after the ranch today. We'll be back before noon."

"I will indeed, Talon." Said Ingo, somewhat bitterly.

With all that said, they finally rode out into Hyrule field. The sky was beginning to become pink to the east. Malon squinted into the distance and saw, ever so slightly, the walls of Castle Town with its towering drawbridge. 

It was steadily becoming closer as they rode towards it. The sun finally rose up and lit the grassy ground. The white stone of the inclosing walls shone a pinkish-red colour in the light. They approached the drawbridge just as it was being lowered. Malon left Epona just outside the Town walls because she still wasn't comfortable around anyone else. She walked behind her father across the wooden bridge. She peered into the deep waters of the moat, catching a broken, wavy image of herself. The sun was causing orange coloured ripples to scatter across the water's surface. She tore her eyes away from her reflection and walked into the market place.

It was a large, square-shaped clearing, dotted with stores and stands of all sorts. In the center was a elaborate fountain, consisting of the triforce with clear water running down it's sides. There weren't very many people about the clearing yet, as it was still fairly early in morning. 

"Now, Malon, stay here while I go up to the castle and deliver this milk." Instructed her father. 

Malon sat down miserably. "Yup, I will, daddy." She mumbled.

He smiled at her. "Here, I know how much you hate waiting and doing nothing, so I got you a present." He pulled out a small brown bag. Malon opened it excitedly and tipped the contents into her hand. Four blue crystals fell out.

"Twenty rupees?" She gasped, "For me?"

He nodded.

"All of it?"

Her laughed. "Have fun, okay. I'll be back in about an hour."

Malon replaced the money back inside her brown bag and watched her dad disappear up the hill to the castle. As soon as he was out of visual range, she began to wander around the market. She looked at all the jewelry stalls but found nothing that interested her. Then, she entered a clothing store but left very quickly when she spotted that most of the dresses she liked were well over one hundred rupees.

Looking for any other store to interest herself in, she glanced into the direction of a merchant who was sitting on the ground waving his hands in the air. She walked over to him curiously and noticed that the man didn't exactly look like a man entirely. It could have been a woman. Deciding to try to ignore this fact, Malon looked down at what it was selling.

Laid out on a small carpet were a few items. Malon didn't recognize most of them, but she did notice…

"An egg!" She exclaimed, pointing to the white, oval object sitting in a bed of twigs.

"Yes." Said the merchant, his voice also sounded quite unlike any man's or women's. "That's an egg alright. A cuckoos egg. " He made a clicking noise. "Be you interested?"

"Well…" She said thoughtfully, "How much is it?"

"Fifteen."

Malon thought for a little while. She took the money out of the bag, looked at it thoroughly and held out three blue stones.

The merchant took the stones and picked the egg up carefully. "It will hatch soon. I've been taking good care of it. It will be a very healthy bird." He made the clicking noise again. 

"Thanks" She said. She took the small egg and slipped it into her brown bag, which was now almost empty. She wondered what had made her buy the egg, since they had cuckoos at the ranch. She could raise it, and it could be her pet, like Epona. She was suddenly filled with anticipation and wanted the egg to hatch sooner so she could take care of it. Just like a mother. She was very happy now that she had spent her money on it. Her father would be happy too, if he came back. 

She now took the time to examine the market again. The sun was at its apex now and the shadows of the buildings and people were very small. It was a lot more crowded now and Malon pushed her way through the people to the fountain. There were fewer people there and she felt she could breathe. She sat down on the rim of the fountain, held her head up with her hands, and sighed. It had been well over three hours now that her dad had been gone. 

She rolled her eyes at his irresponsibility. She was only eight. What if something happened to her? What happened to him? 

She rolled over all the possibilities in her head. He could have been hijacked. Milk was in high demand, right? She giggled at this. Maybe he was invited into the castle for tea.

She yawned widely. Of course, she thought, they were up early that morning and he was probably tired and fell asleep. She rolled her eyes again at the immaturity of her father then got up to buy something to eat. Her stomach growled hungrily and she remembered that the last time she ate was at three something in the morning.

She walked up to a bakery stall and looked amongst the numerous cakes and breads. She picked out a few pastries and spent the rest of her money on them. Taking them over to the fountain, she sat down and ate them quickly. They didn't seem to last very long considering their price. Malon stood up to brush the crumbs off her dress.

Now slightly worried about her father, she looked around more desperately for him. She gave up waiting for him and decided to go up to the castle herself.

She was pushing her way through the crowd around a stall when something strange caught her ear. It was someone speaking, but it wasn't that that was different. The voice had a strange accent that she had never heard before. She stopped and looked around for who the voice belonged to.

On the edge of the haggling crowd, stood a boy. He looked a bit older than Malon, though not much taller. He was wearing the weirdest clothes Malon had ever seen. He was garbed in a long, pointy hat and a tunic, both of which were green. He wore a brown, leather belt and boots, and, on his back, there was what looked to be a plank of wood. He was tapping people, trying and failing to get their attention.

"Hey, hey you! Can you help me?" He said, but was pushed away from the crowd.

"Get outta here, stupid kid." Yelled someone.

He moved around to the other side of the group and began to poke people again. He was pushed away another time. Now he looked more frustrated and tried to push his way through to the stall but was thrown out by the people.

Malon let out a short, loud laugh as she saw him stagger to a halt beside her and try not to fall from being pushed. 

He whirled around and glared at her and she clapped her hand to her mouth. 

"Sorry," She said, "I never meant to be rude."

The boy seemed to relax a bit and smiled at her. "I can understand why you were laughing at me. I must 'ave looked funny."

Malon looked his clothes over again. "Your clothes are funny too. I've never seen clothes like that before, even in this market."

The boy scratched his head, in what would have been a casual way, if his hat hadn't responded.

"Hey!" It yelled.

Malon jumped at the hat's ability to speak. The boy quickly pulled his hand away from his head and looked upwards at it.

"Sorry Navi." He told the hat.

Malon felt her eyes widen. This boy wasn't… normal. She took a step backwards, getting ready to leave, when a white ball shot out from the boys hat. It stopped in mid-air and fluttered around his head. 

Malon squinted up at it and saw that it had wings. 

"Is that… a fairy?" She asked, delightedly.

The boy swelled his chest out in pride. "Yup." He said, "Me very own fairy."

"Wow, that's so neat." She said, looking at the fairy.

"Got 'er this mornin'." He elaborated, looking content at the attention she was giving him and his fairy.

"You're not from around here, are you? You're from the forest, where all the fairies are, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I live there." He said. He cast his eyes down and sighed as though he was thinking about something.

Malon decided that she should change the subject. "So then, Fairy Boy, I'm Malon. What did you need help with?"

"Oh, I'm lookin' for the castle."

Malon raised her eyebrows and turned to look behind her. In the distance, on top of a large hill, sat, quite conspicuously, Hyrule castle.

"That castle?" She asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, that's the one." Said Fairy Boy, unfazed to her joke. "How do I get in? I need to see the princess."

"How do you get in?" Repeated Malon, dumbfounded. "You don't. There's guards and everything. You won't be able to get to see the princess." Malon laughed at his silly idea to get into the castle. Fairy Boy however, did not laugh.

"The Great Deku Tree told me to see her, so I will."

"You have a permission notice to get in?"

"Well, not exactly…"

Malon laughed again.

"Excuse me, but if you could just tell me 'ow to get up there, I'll be alrigh' by meself." He said, sounding aggravated.

"Sorry, again." Said Malon. "You go up that hill and follow the path all the way up to the gates. That's where they'll let you in."

"Thanks." said Fairy Boy. He turned around and ran quickly up the hill. Malon, feeling this was too much fun to pass up, followed him at a distance.

At the top of the hill she hid behind the rocky wall and peered round the edge to watch the boy and his fairy. She couldn't hear any words put she saw the guard laugh and point him away. Malon had just enough time to hide behind a tree before he saw that she had followed him.

"Hey," She heard the high pitched voice of his fairy call to him. "Why don't you climb those vines there, and seek around the top."

"You sure I can-?" 

"Yes, yes, of course. Come on." 

Fairy Boy grabbed the vines and hauled himself up onto the cliff. Then, he ran off and out of sight. Malon stepped out into the pathway and looked up in the direction he disappeared in. She wondered what had made her follow him for a moment but her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry of pain or anger, she wasn't sure which. Seconds later, a fuming Fairy Boy ran around the corner. Malon looked away and started to sing a tune to cover herself.

He looked startled to see her. 

"What are you doin' 'ere?" He asked.

"I was, erm… looking for my dad." Malon half-lied.

"Your what?" Asked Fairy Boy.

"My daddy." She repeated, more slowly.

He continued to look puzzled. "Yeah, right." Said Fairy Boy sarcastically.

"I was, really. He went up to the castle to deliver milk and should have come back hours ago. He must have fallen asleep. What a thing for an adult to do."

"Were you followin' me?" He asked, rapidly changing the subject.

"No." Malon lied.

"Alrigh' then." He said in a tone that sounded final. He walked over to the vines again.

"Wait a second!" Cried Malon, as her thoughts clicked. "Can you help me out?" 

"And do what?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed now at this interruption. 

"If you see my dad, will you wake him up for me? Tell him to hurry up." 

"Well, I guess it's on my way."

"Oh, here, take this too." He said, pulling the egg out from her pocket. 

"Why would I want this?"

"Because my dad's a real heavy sleeper. You'll have to use this to wake him up?" Explained Malon.

"What do I do? Throw it at 'im?" 

Malon laughed. "No. Wait until it hatches then make it crow to him."

"Hatch? Crow?"

"Yes." Said Malon, nodding.

"Alrigh' then. Thanks for the present." He said slowly. He turned to go up the vines.

"If you don't feel like keeping the bird, bring him back to me, alright?" Called up to him.

"Bring him back to you? Where do you live?"

"At the ranch, in the middle of Hyrule field, you can't miss it."

"See you later then, Malon." He then climbed the vines and disappeared out of sight again.

Malon turned around and walked back down to the market again. It was getting hotter now and most of the morning rush people were gone. The sun beat down on the cobble stone plaza and reflected a small haze. Malon took her seat at the rim of the fountain and waited. 

She saw a dot approaching her, coming down the hill from the castle. It soon became bigger and Malon could just make out her father's structure on Dyna, the milk cart dragging behind them. She ran towards him and he stopped so that so could scramble up onto the horse.

"What took you so long then?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry Missy, but I fell asleep, and if it wasn't for that kid I wouldn't have woken up for a while."

"Fairy Boy woke you up then, did he?" She asked, impressed.

"Fairy Boy? Was that his name then?" Her father joked, "He knew you though, and told me you weren't happy with me."

Malon giggled slightly.

"So what did you spend all your money on then?" He asked her.

"Well, some food and…" She paused for a moment and thought about how she had given her egg away. "A friend." She said, knowing that Fairy Boy would be back to return her pet to her soon.

****

Yey, new chapter finished. At last! I'm sorry this took so long, but I went on yesterday and it said login was closed. And I was like, "Login Closed?" So it's a little late. Enjoy anyway!

At least the next one won't be as bad. Thanks for reading.

Review if you have any questions or comments or just want to make me feel better about myself.


	4. Epona's Song

Prologue

Nezru lay in her tent, half-awake, half asleep. It had been a long day. A war was rumored to start any day now and her people were focused on peacekeeping.

It had been years now that a war was brewing between the two-neighbouring lands of Hyrule and Termina. It was only these past few months that it had gotten nasty. The Terminians were on the verge of an attack. They were constantly on the boarders of the Desert Wasteland, hovering. 

Although the Gerudos had claimed neutrality after their king had been killed, they still had the responsibility of warding off attacks. Their new king, Ganondorf had only recently turned eighteen and was landed with taking care of an entire race by himself. Despite his age, he had already made several decisions worth remembering, like the withdrawal from the war and the construction of the gate to separate their fortress from the desert. 

It was a relief to Nezru, to lay down and finally relax. She had been up for over two days now and was quickly falling asleep. She would have already been, if it had not been for a loud rumbling, coming from the ground. 

She winced at the dull noise, wanting it to stop. It only became louder. And louder. Trying to make her mind work again, she forced herself to think.

Eyes still closed, she focused. It felt like an earthquake. She let this sink in. This was not a good time for an earthquake.

She snapped her eyes open. Wind wiped through her tent and a gust of sand stung her eyes. Blinking, she wondered why the sand had entered. Her question was answered however, when she realized someone was standing at her door. 

"Get up!" They ordered. Nezru recognized her voice as the Captain of the Gerudo army, Kamilia. Her voice was full of fear. "Get up!" She cried again.

Nezru sat up groggily. She dragged her hands down her face and tried to blink the sand out of her eyes. She felt Kamilia's strong hand grab her arm just below her armpit. "Up." She groaned, "Come, we must evacuate the fortress."

Once on her feet, Nezru's thinking pace quickened. "Evacuate?" She asked, "Is the earthquake really that bad?"

Kamilia shot her a confused look. "Earthquake?" She snapped. "Wake up, Nazru! We're under attack!"

"A-Attack?" Nezru stuttered. "You mean…?" She let her question fade away as she thought. She ran out of her tent just outside of the newly built gate and squinted through the dark into the desert. The dim glow of hundreds of torches was just visible through the sandstorm-like winds.

"They can't make it through the Wastelands! What are they thinking?" Nezru gasped.

"Some magic guides them to us." Whispered Kamilia. She turned her head to Nezru. "We have to get out of here, Ganondorf's orders."

"Where is he?" She asked, concerned. Ganondorf and her had somewhat of friendship. They were the same age and had gone to school for some years together. Lately, he had been acting strangely, though Nezru thought it just to be stress from his role.

Kamilia nodded her head to her left. Nezru turned and saw for the first time the large Hylian army, standing at attention. Their captain was seemingly in a heated conversation with the King and his best friend Nabooru. "Kamilia. I'll follow you out to the field as soon as I finish here."

"They'll be here in about thirty minutes. Try to hurry up." She headed in the direction of the gorge that lead out to Hyrule field.

Nezru ran up to her King.

"-You can't!" he was half-yelling to the captain. Nabooru was tugging at his arm, trying to pull him away. Taking her place beside Nabooru, Nezru remained silent and listened. Nabooru glanced over at her. Her face was straight, but Nezru could read the look of fear in her eyes.

The captian of the army shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable, yet his blue eyes remained steady. "A war is a war, your Highness." He said shortly. "We must meet the Terminians here. It is unfortunate that destiny has chosen for this battle to descend on your people, but we must… Orders from the King of Hyrule."

"Since when does the King control my affairs?" Ganondorf whispered dangerously. His eyes were slits as he stared at the man.

"Gan, please-" Nabooru started.

"Quiet!" He snapped at her. He then turned back to the captain. "We claimed neutrality! There is no reason for them to come down on us. We will remain here, inside our fortress, and they will pass us by, and you can fight them on your own silly field!"

The captain looked down to the ground. "Fine." He muttered, "I could loose my position for this, but…" he paused and pulled his blond hair out of his eyes, "I understand that you want to protect your people. All I ask is that you let the women and children of my soldiers remain here, in your fortress. If we take the fight out to the field, they will not be able to make it to safety."

The King paused at this request. "Tell me, kind captain, do you have a wife here?"

The captain looked up and stood proud. He nodded. "And a son."

"Very well." Said the King, "Your women and children may stay here, but as soon as the battle ends they will be sent away." He looked over the captain. "In exchange for your understanding."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"I will put in good word for you, should you be under threat of loosing your position."

"Shall I go and stop the evacuation?" Asked Nabooru.

"No. You can come with me into the fortress and tell everyone who is left to stay there. Seal all but two doors."

"Yes Sir." She said with a bow and ran inside.

"You," Said the King looking at Nezru. "Find the people who have already started to evacuate and bring them back. They should be waiting just inside the pass."

"Yes, of course, Sir." Said Nezru. She turned and began to run in the direction of the gorge. She saw a large group of women trying to cross the little wooden bridge that crossed the river running two hundred feet below.

"Kamilia!" Screamed Nezru at the top of her lungs. "Kamilia?"

"What is it?" She heard a muffled voice call back.

"Turn back! Back to the fortress!"

A silence followed this odd command.

"Alright!" Said Kamilia's voice, full of doubt.

Trying to squeeze her way back though the now western headed crowd proved a challenge. There were hundreds of people crammed into one narrow crevasse and Nezru soon gave up and began walking at the same painstakingly slow pace as the others. 

The rumbling was still shaking the earth and Nezru wondered how much time they had until the Terminians arrived. She glanced up at the sky. Only a small number of stars were out now, for dawn was fast approaching. Time was indeed short. A small glint on the top ridge of the gorge caught her eye. Squinting, she tried to see what it was. Tapping a Hylian woman on the shoulder, she asked "Did you see that?"

"See what?" She asked bewildered.

"Look up." Nezru said pointing.

The woman looked up at the ridge. "Quiet." She demanded. She tuned her ear up to the top of the gorge, listening intently. Her eyes widened with horror. "There's someone up there." She whispered. "There's someone up there!" She cried for everyone to hear.

Nezru slapped her in the back of the head. "You idiot!" she said. Panic was now rising and the women began to scream.

"Stay calm!" Nezru yelled fruitlessly among the crowd. "Stop!" She looked up to the ridge to see any sign of the glint again, but instead she felt her stomach drop. 

At least one hundred men, armed with bows and arrows stood, aiming down upon the crowd. They were dressed in traditional Terminian armor, with the symbol of their side of the moon on their helmets, like a grotesque face.

The scene seemed to be in slow motion. The men let their arrows loose… on women and children. The young and old fell all around her feet. Nezru was unable to move. The sight of her people with arrows in their heads, neck and even faces was too much for her. She bent down and felt herself throw up, too dazed to really understand what she was doing. The men drew another round of arrows and let them fly down again. Nezru got to her feet only to realize that half of the crowd was already dead. She ran as fast as she could over the bodies in the direction of Hyrule's field, for the number of arrows seemed less in that direction.

Arrows were still falling as thickly as rain around her. A sharp pain stabbed her arm as an arrow connected with it. It was not a serious wound and she pulled it out and kept running.

As suddenly as they started, the arrows stopped. Nezru slowed to a stop and looked around. Ten, thirteen, twenty, twenty-two were still standing, most with heavy injuries. Nezru spotted Kamilia standing with her back facing her. She ran towards her.

"Kamilia!" Nezru yelled. "Oh, thank the goddesses you're still alive."

Kamilia turned around, clutching her stomach as she did so. Her eyes were glazed over and she had three arrows protruding from her chest.

Nezru grabbed her to prevent her falling over. "Come on, looks like they've stopped. Lets get you back to the fortress." As she began to walk back, angry voices echoed in the rift.

"Rocks! Use the rocks!" Came a voice from the top of the gorge. "Kill them all!" 

Rage exploded inside Nezru. There was less than two dozen left and they still had to kill. Murderers, she thought.

Now, just like the arrows, huge rocks were falling down on them. Burdened with Kamilia she turned in the direction of the fortress but stopped when she saw the glow of the Terminians torches and the sounds of a battle. They were fighting the war on the Gerudo's soil. Nezru again headed toward the field, trying not to notice that very few were now left. She felt Kamilia's blood oozing down her side.

"Come on, come on." She whispered, they were nearly there. The field was fifty feet away. "Come on Kamilia, come-" She was cut short as a rock hit her forehead. She collapsed on the ground, dazed. The world swam before her. Blinking blood out of her eyes, she scrambled to her feet. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she stumbled to her knees. 

Pulling her now bloody hair out of her face she got up again. Nezru dragged Kamilia up and staggered out into the field. Not daring to stop, she continued until she could tell they were out of arrows range. 

She then collapsed again, this time on the cool grass. It was wet with dew and felt pleasant against her aching head. She lay there, eyes half-closed, staring at the horizon. It began to blur, then become black. Was this death? Thought Nezru.

A cough and a groan snapped her out of her rest. The realization that Kamilia was still there came to her. She gathered her strength… she needed to help her captain, her friend. She crawled over, not daring to test if she could stand. "Kamilia?" She said weakly. "Hey! Look at me." She asked desperately as Kamilia's eyes rolled back. "Kamilia?" Nezru asked again, feeling tears stinging her eyes. Kamilia's body went ridged and the harsh sound of her breathing stopped. "Kamilia?" She asked hopelessly. "Kami-" She broke into huge, heaving sobs trying to hold back tears.

She looked wildly around for someone to help her. She saw, only a few feet away, a Hylian woman carrying a blanket. "Help, please!" She pleaded to her.

The woman turned and said sadly, "She's dead Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Her voice was rasping and shaky. Nezru noticed the arrow she had sticking out of her own chest right next to her heart. A small whimper came from the blanket… a baby. "Shh." She cooed to it. 

"I have to get out of here." She said to Nezru. "I'm dying and I can't take care of my son much longer." She paused and took a shallow breath. "Good luck." Although she had tried to sound cheerful, the good luck wish sounded hopeless. Death was coming down and she obviously thought that Nezru was going to die also.

With that, the woman and her sun stumbled off east. Nezru forced herself up and tried looking for anywhere she could get help. She would not let death take her, not now. The sun was starting to rise and the silhouette of Death Mountain cast a long shadow on the ground. Then, the sun peeked just over its slopes and lit up the sky with an intense light. Right in front of her, on top of a hill, sat a house surrounded by a stone wall. It was as though the goddesses were sending her a sign as the sun rose to illuminate the residence further. 

Nezru got to her feet and staggered as quickly as she could over to the house, talking to herself to be motivated. She reached the wall and found it too high to jump. Leaning against it, she slowly made her way around the perimeter until she came to a gate. She then stumbled her way up the slope and into a clearing.

There were two buildings, a large, nice looking house and a smaller wooden building. Nezru had no interest in the smaller building because the house was the one with a light in the window.

She walked up to the door and tried to knock while swaying. The result was an uneven and broken knock.

She heard heavy footsteps behind the door, then a mans voice, "I'll get it, dad!" The door opened and a bulky young man, about in his early twenties, dressed in blue overalls stood in the doorway. He faded in and out of focus. "Er… Can I help you- Whoa! Goddesses!" He cried as he saw her wounds. "Are you okay?" He stammered.

Nezru waddled inside without being asked and, finally, after what seemed like days of walking, stopped caring. She began to fall once again on the floor but was caught half way down by the man.

"Let's get you upstairs, come on." He said. His words were somehow reassuring and he took all her weight on him. Unfazed, he began to walk up the stairs. 

Now not having to support her own weight, the need to stay awake seemed pointless and Nezru felt herself slip out of consciousness. 

Chapter 2

Nezru lay, utterly bewildered on where she was, what time it was and how she had hurt herself. Slowly her senses came back to her. She was soon aware of the comfortable bed she was lying in and, unfortunately, the splitting headache she had. 

Memories of the night before came to her in waves of images. The warriors, the arrows, the rock to her head, Kamilia. She winced at the memory of her body lying in the wet grass.

Nezru gathered up the courage to open her eyes. She immediately regretted this as morning light flooded into them. This, at least, answered her time question. Her head began to throb as she tried to move it out of the light. Instinctively she raised her hand to the wound on her forehead only to find it covered with a bandage.

That man. He must have done this.

She smiled at his kindness.

Once again she opened her eyes, forcing them to stay open so she could find out where she was. Straining them to see in the bright light, she looked around. She was in a large, nicely decorated room with greens, reds and creams used on the sofa, bed and tapestries on the wall. There was a dresser, a wardrobe and a table all in lightly stained oak wood. A huge rug stretched across the floor. A window was letting in a large amount of light that spread itself all over the room.

Her eyes grew used to the light and all that was left was the sharp throb. Nezru tried to sit up and realized that her arm that had been shot was in a sling. Shifting her weight to her other hand, she pushed herself up. Groaning in pain, she rubbed her sore eyes and tried to blink it off. She relaxed into her overstuffed pillow and felt extremely comfortable, with the exception of her head.

Familiar heavy footsteps were making their way towards her room. The same man she had seen before opened her door. "Oh!" He said, surprised, "You're awake." He was holding a tray with a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and fried tomatoes with a glass of milk. He set it down on her lap and smiled warmly. 

Questions buzzed around in Nezru's head. Who was this guy? Where was she? Why was he helping her? Was he expecting money for this? What did this man think he was going to get?

She decided that it was probably not the most polite thing to do to ask a question as soon as she met the man who had helped her.

Finally, she managed to speak. "Thanks." She said, honestly.

"Well, you'll have to thank my dad." He said scratching his head, brushing his dark brown hair out of his face, "I can't cook at all. He made it." He gave a half smile.

"No… I mean… Thanks for this." She said pointing up at her bandages. "Giving me a place to rest."

"Oh… Well, I have to take credit for that. My dad's not a big fan of the Gerudos. They robbed him a while back, they did. I convinced him to let you stay, at least until you recover."

"I hope he won't judge me by some of my people's actions, after all, Hylians steel too, do they not?" She asked pointedly.

"Not respectable Hylians" He said defensively.

"Nor respectable Gerudos" She countered.

"Then we're even." He said smiling again. He took a seat at the end of her bed. "So then, what's your name?"

Nezru hesitated. Should she tell him the truth? There was something reassuring about this man, just like his words he had spoken to her, and Nezru had trouble believing that he was up to no good. "I'm Nezru." She answered.

He smiled once again, much bigger and more sincere than the last time. "That's a pretty name." He said, "I'm Talon."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Nezru. He held out his hand to shake hers. She lifted up her good arm and took his. "So where am I?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

"Oh, you're at my ranch… Well, my dad's ranch. But it'll be mine soon." He added quickly. "It's in the middle of Hyrule field." He gave her a puzzled look. "Can't you remember?"

"Remember what exactly?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Well, I can't really blame you." He answered, "You were in a pretty bad state when you got here. You had a really bad concussion," He gestured towards her forehead, "probably from that."

"Yeah, that rock hit me pretty hard."

"Rock?" He asked, confused. Nezru nodded her head. "How did that happen?"

"We were attacked. By the Terminians. They threw things at us when we were trying to leave." Painful images came to her again… Her people lying on the ground, arrows falling like rain, the grotesque moon of Termina. "I ran off. There were only three of us that survived." She thought about the woman with her baby who said she was dying. Her wound was bad and there was no hope for the baby on it's own. "Sorry, one of us."

"You were there?" Asked Talon, looking stunned. "You were at the battle site? The one with the Hylians and Gerudos against the Terminians?"

"How do you know about that? Has word of this slaughter gone round that fast?"

"An elderly man came up a few days ago." He said with a heavy voice, "He wanted to borrow one of the horses so he could go and bring his son back. Said his son was one of the Hylians who went there to fight." 

"A few days ago? But that's impossible… just last night, I-" She stopped as a wave of horror rushed over her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days now"

"Three days?" Nezru said, more to herself than to Talon, "What else did he say? What happened to the Hylians?" 

"All of 'em died, didn't they?" He said matter-of-factly.

"What? All?" Asked Nezru, shocked. "There had to be some survivors!" 

"Yeah, 'bout fifty." He said. "All Gerudo. "Your king and some others who were lucky enough. Apparently, and this is just what I heard, but they were in the fortress. The Terminians killed every last one of the Hylians and totally ignored your lot."

"That's not true!" Nezru blurted, "They killed hundreds of us in the gorge!"

"I'm gettin' to that bit. Your king and what was left of your people went outside and saw all of 'em in the gorge, got mad, and killed the lot of 'em."

"The Terminians?"

"Yup, every last one. You won. That's what I was told. But it still cost you. Only fifty survived. Remember?"

"Wow, Ganondorf must have been real angry to rejoin the war." Nezru sat in deep thought for a while. We won, she thought, how could this considered a win after all those people were killed. "Only fifty…"

"Hey, come on." Talon interrupted her, "I know this must be pretty hard for you, but your race is still alive, you're still alive."

His voice was full of comfort and, although Nezru was still miserable, she managed to smile.

"You look starving. Try to eat something." Suggested Talon. Nezru had completely forgotten about the tray that lay on her lap. Looking down at the food made her realize just how hungry she was. Her stomach growled noisily as she picked up her fork.

Talon couldn't help smiling at her as she shoveled the food into her mouth. Every bite was delicious and Nezru found that she had finished it very quickly.

"Oh, sorry, you must think I'm really greedy." She said apologetically.

"Not a problem, you haven't had anything to eat for days. I can understand."

Nezru then took the glass of milk and chugged it down. She had never really liked milk, but this was different. It was cool and creamy and seemed to numb her throat as it went down. Taking the now empty glass away from her lips, a strange feeling was spreading all over her. It felt just like pins and needles all the way from her insides to her fingertips.

"What's in this stuff?" Said Nezru, gapping.

Talons' face spilt into a huge grin. "That's Lon Lon milk. From our ranch. It has mild healing properties 'cause the cows have a special diet." He got up off the end of her bed and removed the sling from her arm. He then peeled of the bandage to reveal a small cut where the arrow had hit her. It had been quite a gash when she had arrived and had obviously shrunken. "See?"

"That's some good milk." Gasped Nezru.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get some sleep. When you wake up again, you're welcome to get up and have a look outside. The fresh air will do you some good." Talon got up, walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled something out. "These were my mums'," He said, putting them down at the end of the bed. "You can wear 'em 'cause your clothes are ruined." He walked out of the room to let her sleep.

Pushing the tray aside, Nezru leaned forward and grabbed the clothing. There were a pair of shinny boots that looked like they had never been worn, a old leather apron and a plain looking, cream coloured dress that had blue embroidery around the sleeves and hem. Putting them gently to one side, she made herself comfortable and tried to get some sleep.

Kamilia was lying on the ground, grasping her wounds. Nezru stood helplessly over her. "Help me." She mouthed but no words came out. Only the sound of the wind was to be heard, roaring all around them. The sand began to pile up behind Kamilia, then crept up over her body, dissolving it. Nezru screamed as she tried to dig and save her, but all that was left was a pile of sand, steadily disintegrating in the howling winds.

Nezru woke with a start and found that her arms were in the air and shaking. She sat up and looked around for Kamilia. It took her a while to remember where she was. She then realized that it had been a dream. Pushing the memories out of her mind, Nezru got up and put on the clothing Talon had given her. 

The boots weren't very comfortable, but the dress was loose fitting and felt soft against her skin. She tied the apron on then walked over to the mirror on the dresser. She pulled her red hair up in a high ponytail then stopped to examine herself.

She had only ever seen herself in desert clothing and she looked strange in her new clothes. Staring at the mirror still, Nezru noted that she wouldn't look so out of place without her jewelry. She began to remove her countless rings and bracelets, earrings and necklaces. She paused to study her now bald hands and wrists and realized how much more she could feel now that her sink wasn't so blocked. Nezru then slowly raised them behind her head and removed the trademark Gerudo jewel on her forehead.

She looked so different now, just like a normal, young, Hylian girl. Moving her hands freely over her face, Nezru felt like she had removed a large burden, though she couldn't express why. True, she didn't have pointed ears like the Hylians, but she felt that now she could drop her strong Gerudo attitudes about caution and safety, and begin to relax and have fun.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, she got up and walked over to the door leading downstairs. She opened the door and looked around for Talon in the vast, open living room. Giving up on finding him inside, she left the house to look out in the corral. 

The ranch look different in the afternoon than it had done in the early morning. Light was now shinning more freely and there were animals scattered around. 

Pushing her way though a group of cuckoos, Nezru stepped out into the clearing of the corral. In the middle of a fenced-in area, stood Talon, attaching a saddle to one of the numerous horses. She walked towards him silently, not wanting to disturb him. He apparently took no notice of her, for he made no acknowledgement.

A few yards away from him, Nezru could hear him talking. However, it wasn't her name that he used. "Calm down, girl." He said gently, "Come on Dyna, I'm not going to ride you today, I just want to put the saddle on, alright?"

He was talking to the horse.

Nezru let the sheer stupidity of this sink in. He spoke to animals? They couldn't understand sentences, just commands.

Clearing her throat to show she was there, Nezru stepped into the view of Talon.

"Hi!" He said, "I'm glad to see that you're up and at it." He looked her over. "Those clothes suit you."

"You think so, do you?" Asked Nezru, astonished that she had received a compliment. 

"Yeah, without all that jewelry, people can see you more clearly." 

"Excuse me?" Stammered Nezru. It was seen as an honour to wear jewelry in the Gerudo culture, and to insult this was usually considered an indignity.

"Oh…" Talon said, looking away, "I'm sorry. Never meant to insult you. Just, I like how you look without of 'em, erm… accessories."

Nezru decided she'd change the subject. This conversation would end up as a vicious battle of races and she didn't feel in the mood for more violence.

"What were you doing just now?" She asked. Talons face relaxed. It seemed that he too wanted a change of subject.

"I was just starting to break Dyna." He said, gesturing towards the horse.

"A horse?" Asked Nezru, "Why were you speaking to it then?"

Talons face fell. He looked confused. "What do you mean why? Animals are like us aren't they? Why shouldn't I speak to her?"

Nezru could tell she had touched a nerve. She tried to shake off the conversation. "Well, it's just a horse, isn't it?"

"Just a horse?" Asked Talon. Nezru felt the anger in his voice. Opening his mouth again, as if to speak, he hesitated and turned his attention back to the horse.

Nezru decided not to pursue the subject any further. Instead, she stood watching quietly as Talon, now silent also, buckled the saddle.

"Haven't you ever spoken to your horse then?" He asked quietly. There was an edgy tone in his voice that made this statement sound like some sort of challenge.

"Well, of course I have." Said Nezru defensively, "How else are we supposed to give them commands?"

"Not like that. Not commands or orders or discipline. I mean like talking to a friend or a loved one. Affection… Do you give your horses that?" After this, he looked up at her. His eyes were full of pity, as if he felt sorry for her.

"Horses don't need affection, and I don't need your pity. We both have different views on how to train horses, who cares?" Said Nezru, attempting to push down her growing anger.

"Well, what do you do then? How do you break a horse?" He asked accusingly.

"Not by talking to it, I can tell you that!" Yelled Nezru, "How do you think you can show any authority by caring for the creature?"

"And what do you do? How do you expect to gain any respect or trust from your horse if you treat it like a machine!"

"I don't need my horse to trust me!"

A long silence then flooded the air. Talon sighed heavily. "You're missin' out, you know. You can enjoy having a horse a lot more if you have a connection with it." His voice was again full of pity.

Anger rose inside of her. It was all consuming, eating at her. Yet, Talon spoke about horses with such passion.

How could anyone feel this way towards an animal? 

"How…?" She began. Nezru searched for words. Her pride was still strong as a Gerudos', even if she wasn't recognizable. "Can you show me how you break a horse?" Letting her guard down like that was tough for her because she hated to surrender or admit defeat.

Talon raised an eyebrow.

"So, I can see if your way's better." She added defensively.

"Oh, I see how it is then." He said, trying to repress a smile. "You can help me if you'd like."

Nezru struggled to lie back to him. She wanted to tell him that she'd love to help or that she was thankful that he forgave her for her temper. Instead, she decided to stay neutral. "Well, I guess if you need my help."

"Right then," He began, "you can start by handing me that blanket."

Nezru did.

"Now, help me tuck it under the rim of the saddle."

"Like this?"

"No. Only a little bit, like this. See?"

"Got it."

"Now pass me the reins." 

"These ones?"

"No, the smaller leather ones."

"Here."

"Thank you. Now try to keep the horse calm while I put the reins on her."

"How do I do that?" She asked.

Talon turned to her. "You talk to her. Tell her that we're not going to hurt her. Look, she's afraid."

Nezru looked at the horse. She had never really examined one, and now it seemed obvious that the horse was afraid. Its eyes could show emotion… Just like peoples eyes.

"It's ok… We're not going to hurt you. It's alright, nothing's going to happen." She cooed to the horse. She felt a little stupid at first and kept checking if Talon was laughing at her, but he was focused and was putting the reins on. Words came out more easily soon enough and the horse was looking a bit more comfortable. "Good girl. Good job." She said to the horse when Talon had finished attaching the reins.

"I could say the same to you." Said Talon, grinning.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well," Said Talon thoughtfully, "I guess we should start to put the horses away, it's pretty late."

"But we haven't finished yet." Said Nezru, "We haven't broken the horse yet."

"Not yet." Talon said looking a little surprised, "We'll leave the reins on for a few days until she gets used to them, then we'll start to ride her and teach her commands."

"It takes a long time for you to break a horse."

"What do you mean, a long time?" Said Talon, "It's worth it, isn't it? Your horse'll be a lot more comfortable."

"It takes us less than a day to break a horse." Said Nezru.

"I don't want to talk about this, alright?" Said Talon quickly, "You're at my ranch and we treat our horses the way we want to." He opened the gate of the corral and stomped over to the stable doors. He whistled and all the horses set of on a slow trot towards him. Nezru tried not to look impressed by the horses loyalty… no, not loyalty, obedience. After all the horses had entered the stables, he beckoned her over.

"Yes? What do you need me to help you with now?" Nezru asked bitterly.

"Help me shut all their doors and lock them." He answered shortly. Again, his voice let out a hint of a challenge.

Nezru walked over, shut, and locked the doors as quickly as she could, to show that she was better and faster than Talon. Talon, it seemed, had the same idea, as he was moving with unusual speed. Nezru caught on to this and began to work faster. Talon did the same. When all the doors were shut, Nezru turned around viciously, and Talon did the same.

"I shut eight!" He yelled to her.

"I got nine!" She countered.

"There's only sixteen doors! How the hell did you get nine?" He yelled pointedly.

"Because you only shut seven, you liar!"

"I shut eight and so did you, and you know it!"

"Are you sure you learned how to count? 'Cause I clearly shut nine!"

"Of course I know how to count! And this being my stable, I think I would know it better than some ungrateful woman who came here and was unconscious for three days!"

"Your stable? I thought your _daddy_ was the one who owned it… and the _nine_ doors that _I_ shut!"

"Eight!" He screamed.

"Well it'll be nine now!" She countered. She turned on her heel and stormed out the back door that led out to where the house was, slamming it behind her. 

Outside the cool air blew across her face. The sun had now set and stars were coming out. Nezru decided that she would go back to the desert, back to her broken people. She could get the medical help there, without this guys' milk.

It was the thought of her wound that brought the pain back. A dull throb was starting up again and growing, just like the number of visible stars in the sky. Starting down the hill leading out into the field she found herself half hoping that he would come after her, turn her around, and bring her back to the house.

Any time now.

Where was he?

Who did he think he was? Did he feel any guilt about letting an injured person just walk away? 

"Nezru! Hey, Nezru, wait."

Her stomach did a flip. Her back was turned to him and she couldn't help but smile.

"Come on back. You're still not well." She heard his voice say. Then silence.

Nezru took the smile off her face and turned around to see him. "What took you so long to come and get me?" She asked, not really wanting to say that, but feeling the need to pretend to him that she was still angry.

He smiled, "You shut that door pretty hard. It jammed up." His smiled faded. "I'm… I guess that I just lost it and, I- I'm…"

"Me too." Said Nezru, understanding what he was trying to say.

With that they turned around and walked back to the ranch, friends again.

The next few weeks were passed by lazily. Dyna was now broken and had become Nezru's favourite horse. She would ride Dyna around the corral for small amounts of time when she wasn't working with Talon.

Nezru had even met Talon's father, Dalton, which Talon explained was rare because he was hardly ever home. He was supposed to be going round getting orders, but was very old and forgetful. He didn't seem to mind Nezru as much now that she could do something useful, like make meals. But, after only two days he left again, claiming to be back by next month.

Nezru's wound had also healed up quickly, though she though it was only because of the milk. She now only wore a small bandage on it, instead of the head wrap. Even after all the milk and treatment she was getting for it, she still had a large pink scar from the top of her left eyebrow to her hairline.

Nezru awoke one morning and found that the cut was completely gone. She didn't bother to put a bandage on and she got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Talon came down from his bedroom just as she was setting the table for them.

"You're not wearing a bandage." He said, sounding a little concerned.

"That's because my cut's all gone." She said pointing at her forehead. 

"All gone?" He said, concern still in his voice.

"Yeah, don't you believe me? It's not there anymore." Said Nezru as she placed the plates on the table.

Talon continued to look uncomfortable.

"Hey, come on. I made your favourite." She said trying to cheer him up, "It's scrambled eggs." Nezru pointed to his plate. She sat down opposite his plate and began her own breakfast.

Talon sat down and mumbled, "Thanks." Then ate.

"Look, just because my cut's gone and you can't take the credit for looking after me anymore isn't a reason to get all mardy."

"That's not why…" He let his voice trail off.

Nezru rolled her eyes and picked up the dirty plates.

"Leave 'em on the side, I'll do them after I help you." He said.

"After you help me do what?" She asked, confused.

"Pack."

"Pack?"

"Well, yeah. You're better now aren't cha? You'll want to go home now, won't cha?"

The thought of getting better then leaving had never really been important to Nezru until now. She had become so used to having splitting headaches ever other day and having the bandage on that she had never really thought about leaving. But… Now that she thought about leaving, it seemed obvious that she should. Memories of the desert seemed to unearth themselves. A craving overtook her to go there again. She remembered her sandals on her feet and the way the sand would touch her toes, and how it felt to wear pants. She remembered the pride she got when she wore her jewelry and the weight of her headpiece. She smiled at her memories.

"Yes, I do want to go back to the desert." She said.

Talon got up with an unreadable look on his face. "I'll go and get you a bag then." He slumped out of the room.

Nezru sat and thought about going back, seeing what was left of her people and helping them bring back their power. Under the rule of one of their greatest Kings, this would of course be accomplished. 

Talon came back in carrying a leather bag and threw it on the table. "I'm going out to feed the cows." He said, trying to sound cheerful. He shut the door behind him and walked towards the stable.

Nezru grabbed the bag and turned to go upstairs. Why was he so bitter? She was better. He didn't need to be sad about her leaving. She'd come to visit. Didn't he know that?

Throwing the bag on her bed she ran back downstairs and out to the stables to help Talon. He was throwing a corn mix into the cows food dishes and humming softly.

"Hey, can I help?" She asked.

He turned around and pointed towards another bucket of feed.

"Okay, then" She said picking up the bucket and giving some to the cows. After a few minutes of tense silence, she spoke again. "You know, I'm not just going to leave you forever. I'll come and visit you."

"It's not the same. Not like you always being here. I was left here on my own lots of times 'cause my dad, but then you came… and now you're leaving."

"I don't belong here" Said Nezru, "I come from the desert, that's where I need to go back to."

"I know, I just…" He let his voice trail off and looked away, "I'm just being selfish, I'm fine really." His voice was, however, lacking in its usual reassurance. Nezru got up and walked out of the stables feeling that she needed to ride Dyna.

The sun was just finishing to set as Nezru threw her Gerudo clothes into the bag Talon had gotten her. Something didn't feel right though. Nezru waved it away as nervousness but knew something else that she couldn't put her finger on was bothering her. She felt bad for leaving Talon, but knew that it was for the best. She was going back to the desert once again and was going to see its majestic sand dunes and her solid fortress.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Walking out of the house, she stood to look for Talon. When she didn't find him outside, she entered the stables.

He was standing at one of the stalls, fiddling with the last lock. Nezru cleared her throat. He turned around and smiled at her. Nezru could see that this time it didn't look strained, but genuine. 

"I guess you're off then." He said.

"I just came to say goodbye." Nezru looked away as she said this. She was being stupid. Why didn't she want to leave wholeheartedly? She was going back to the desert, where she grew up. It was her… home?

What was a home?

Tearing herself away from her thoughts she turned to face Talon. He had stopped smiling now and was staring at her, his eyes gleaming. A lop-sided grin twitched across his face.

It all came to Nezru at that moment. How could she have ever been so stupid not to see it? How could she have never noticed? How long had he felt this way about her? Ever since the beginning?

Talon walked across the stables and picked up her bag. He opened the door and let her walk out. Nezru quickly exited the stables, not knowing what she should do now. Should she leave?

Talon stopped and handed her her bag. She took it and nervously began to twist the handles.

"I've been here for weeks now," She began.

"Six." He interrupted, "You've been here six weeks."

"I guess so." She choked, thinking it odd that he had been counting. 

"You'll come and visit then, like you said?" He asked.

Nezru nodded her head, feeling that if she tried to speak, it wouldn't come out. She felt her eyes prickling and forced her tears back.

"I-I have to go now," She said with difficulty, "I have to go back. Bye." This one word hurt her as she said it. She felt for the first time the harsh reality of consequences. To go back, that meant leaving, and it was hard for her to not be able to get what she wanted.

Just as she was ready to turn around and walk away, Talon stepped in and gave her a hug. Nezru didn't hug back at first. Utter realization passed through her. Her plain dress was more comfortable than those stupid pants. Her head felt less heavy, and she found she could think better without all her jewelry. The cool breeze of the ranch topped the blazing sandstorms of the desert. She liked the way the horses were treated here, even though she had never told Talon. 

Talon… being in his arms, here at the ranch, just felt… Right.

With this, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged back. He was hugging her very tightly and she could hardly breathe, but she didn't care. She stood on her tiptoes so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I can't leave. I can't leave this ranch, I can't leave you, I can't leave." She said, more to herself than to Talon.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded, pulling her away.

"I'm not leaving!" She said joyously. "I want to stay. Will you let me?"

Talon didn't answer, at least not verbally. He leaned down and kissed her intensely. 

Nezru lost all track of time. She could have been standing there for seconds or days, but she didn't care. 

Pulling away, Talon looked up at the sky. It was only just turning a deep blue because the sun had just set. 

"It getting late." He said, matter-of-factly. A lop-sided grin once again spreading across his face.

Nezru looked to the sky. It wasn't late at all, and she knew it, but once again she found that she didn't care. "Yeah, it is." She agreed, smiling.

"We should get inside." He said taking her by the waist and walking towards the house. Nezru admired it for a moment. She had seen it before, but now it was different. It was home, without a shadow of a doubt. 

Talon opened the door and they walked up the stairs together, both knowing what was going to happen next.

Chapter 3

Malon woke with a start as she heard her father call her once again.

"Malon, girl, come on. We have to get goin'."

She rubbed her palms into her face and moaned. She was usually a morning person, but today they had to wake up a lot earlier to go to town. 

She got up out of her bed and shivered slightly in the coolness of her room. Resisting the urge she had to get back into her bed, she walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun wasn't up yet and didn't look like it would be doing so for hours.

"What time is it, daddy?" She asked, still peering into the darkness of the ranch.

Her father walked into the room. He was a large man and had his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He adjusted the strap to his dungarees and put on a puzzled look.

"I don't know…" He said, thinking, "'Bout three in the morning." 

"Why so early?" She asked childishly. She of course knew that they were going into town, but wanted to make the point known that she wasn't very happy.

Her father smiled at her. "Come on, get ready or we'll be late." He walked out of her room, letting her get ready in privacy. 

Malon walked over to her oak wood wardrobe and pulled out her favourite cream dress and yellow bandana. Slipping them on over her head, she walked over to her mirror to brush her hair. 

Her reflection stared back at her. She was quite tall for an eight-year-old girl. She had long, thick, red hair that reached down past her waist and she had dark blue eyes. Her pointed ears were the only things that showed beneath her hair.

She passed the brush roughly through her hair, smiled at her reflection, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Her father was already down there, attempting to cook. He wasn't very good and Malon had become accustomed to eating toast in the mornings. 

He sat down and passed her a plate, that, once again, looked to be covered with charcoal. 

"Thanks daddy." She said trying not to look at her plate so she could eat her toast without losing her appetite. "What's it supposed to be today then?"

"Can't you tell?" He asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Well…" She said looking down at the black mess, "No."

Her father mumbled something that sounded like "Pancakes."

Malon snorted into her milk glass. 

"Hey! I'd like to see you make them, Missy." He said defensively.

"Toast is just fine, daddy." Said Malon, although, she would have dearly loved a pancake. She hadn't had one in years, her mum used to make them, but, ever since…

Malon let out a sigh.

"What's wrong now?" Asked her dad.

"I was just… remembering pancakes." She half-lied.

Her father seemed to know what she was thinking about and decided it was best to change the subject. He looked outside the window and noted that the sun still wasn't up yet.

"We should get going now." He said. "Do you want to get the horses ready?"

Malon got up excitedly and forgot how tired she felt, "Do I get to pick the horses?"

"As long as I take Dyna as the cart carrier we'll be fine. You can pick your own horse."

With that, Malon scurried out into the yard and across to the stables. She already knew what horse she was going to ride. Bursting in through the door and successfully waking up all the animals, she ran inside.

"Epona! Epona! Let's go, let's go!" She screamed. She undid the lock of her door and let the young, red-brown and white mare out. She hugged her pony's neck and put her reins on. Although Epona was very young, Malon had wanted her broken early so she could ride her. She loved her horse dearly and she could always be cheered up by riding her. 

Dragging a tired Epona behind her, Malon walked over to Dyna's stall. Dyna was an old horse now, but still was one of the strongest. This was very odd because she was stronger than most of the males. Malon's father had told her that this was because the horse had been her mother's and had taken on some of her more dominating personality traits. Dyna had always been that way, as long as Malon could remember.

Malon closed her eyes as she thought… Just like her mother… It had been three years now since her mother had died and not one day had passed that Malon didn't think about her. Her memories were growing slowly more hazy and Malon found that she had forgotten most of what had happened when she was five. That didn't stop her missing her though. She still loved her dad, but he was different. Not like a mother should be.

Her thoughts were broken as Epona nuzzled her. Giggling she walked out into the corral where her dad was. Dyna walked over obediently to her father. He attached the cart that was filled with crates of milk to her and mounted. Malon mounted Epona in an imitated manor.

"Where do we need to go then, daddy?" She asked curiously.

"Up to the castle today. Only, you can't come all the way up."

"Aw." She whined, "I wanted to see the princess."

"One day you will." He said reassuringly, "When you take over the ranch, you'll come up here and see her. I haven't even seen her yet. Only really important people get through to see her. You'll be important."

Malon smiled. She knew that he was pulling her leg. Still, she'd love to see a real, live, princess. Not the ones in pictures, but up close.

Ingo, the hired hand of the ranch, strolled out of his quarters on the opposite side of the house, looking very tired and grumpy. Malon had never really liked Ingo, but he was a hard worker and demanded little money and her father like him for that.

"Ingo," Began her father, "look after the ranch today. We'll be back before noon."

"I will indeed, Talon." Said Ingo, somewhat bitterly.

With all that said, they finally rode out into Hyrule field. The sky was beginning to become pink to the east. Malon squinted into the distance and saw, ever so slightly, the walls of Castle Town with its towering drawbridge. 

It was steadily becoming closer as they rode towards it. The sun finally rose up and lit the grassy ground. The white stone of the inclosing walls shone a pinkish-red colour in the light. They approached the drawbridge just as it was being lowered. Malon left Epona just outside the Town walls because she still wasn't comfortable around anyone else. She walked behind her father across the wooden bridge. She peered into the deep waters of the moat, catching a broken, wavy image of herself. The sun was causing orange coloured ripples to scatter across the water's surface. She tore her eyes away from her reflection and walked into the market place.

It was a large, square-shaped clearing, dotted with stores and stands of all sorts. In the center was a elaborate fountain, consisting of the triforce with clear water running down it's sides. There weren't very many people about the clearing yet, as it was still fairly early in morning. 

"Now, Malon, stay here while I go up to the castle and deliver this milk." Instructed her father. 

Malon sat down miserably. "Yup, I will, daddy." She mumbled.

He smiled at her. "Here, I know how much you hate waiting and doing nothing, so I got you a present." He pulled out a small brown bag. Malon opened it excitedly and tipped the contents into her hand. Four blue crystals fell out.

"Twenty rupees?" She gasped, "For me?"

He nodded.

"All of it?"

Her laughed. "Have fun, okay. I'll be back in about an hour."

Malon replaced the money back inside her brown bag and watched her dad disappear up the hill to the castle. As soon as he was out of visual range, she began to wander around the market. She looked at all the jewelry stalls but found nothing that interested her. Then, she entered a clothing store but left very quickly when she spotted that most of the dresses she liked were well over one hundred rupees.

Looking for any other store to interest herself in, she glanced into the direction of a merchant who was sitting on the ground waving his hands in the air. She walked over to him curiously and noticed that the man didn't exactly look like a man entirely. It could have been a woman. Deciding to try to ignore this fact, Malon looked down at what it was selling.

Laid out on a small carpet were a few items. Malon didn't recognize most of them, but she did notice…

"An egg!" She exclaimed, pointing to the white, oval object sitting in a bed of twigs.

"Yes." Said the merchant, his voice also sounded quite unlike any man's or women's. "That's an egg alright. A cuckoos egg. " He made a clicking noise. "Be you interested?"

"Well…" She said thoughtfully, "How much is it?"

"Fifteen."

Malon thought for a little while. She took the money out of the bag, looked at it thoroughly and held out three blue stones.

The merchant took the stones and picked the egg up carefully. "It will hatch soon. I've been taking good care of it. It will be a very healthy bird." He made the clicking noise again. 

"Thanks" She said. She took the small egg and slipped it into her brown bag, which was now almost empty. She wondered what had made her buy the egg, since they had cuckoos at the ranch. She could raise it, and it could be her pet, like Epona. She was suddenly filled with anticipation and wanted the egg to hatch sooner so she could take care of it. Just like a mother. She was very happy now that she had spent her money on it. Her father would be happy too, if he came back. 

She now took the time to examine the market again. The sun was at its apex now and the shadows of the buildings and people were very small. It was a lot more crowded now and Malon pushed her way through the people to the fountain. There were fewer people there and she felt she could breathe. She sat down on the rim of the fountain, held her head up with her hands, and sighed. It had been well over three hours now that her dad had been gone. 

She rolled her eyes at his irresponsibility. She was only eight. What if something happened to her? What happened to him? 

She rolled over all the possibilities in her head. He could have been hijacked. Milk was in high demand, right? She giggled at this. Maybe he was invited into the castle for tea.

She yawned widely. Of course, she thought, they were up early that morning and he was probably tired and fell asleep. She rolled her eyes again at the immaturity of her father then got up to buy something to eat. Her stomach growled hungrily and she remembered that the last time she ate was at three something in the morning.

She walked up to a bakery stall and looked amongst the numerous cakes and breads. She picked out a few pastries and spent the rest of her money on them. Taking them over to the fountain, she sat down and ate them quickly. They didn't seem to last very long considering their price. Malon stood up to brush the crumbs off her dress.

Now slightly worried about her father, she looked around more desperately for him. She gave up waiting for him and decided to go up to the castle herself.

She was pushing her way through the crowd around a stall when something strange caught her ear. It was someone speaking, but it wasn't that that was different. The voice had a strange accent that she had never heard before. She stopped and looked around for who the voice belonged to.

On the edge of the haggling crowd, stood a boy. He looked a bit older than Malon, though not much taller. He was wearing the weirdest clothes Malon had ever seen. He was garbed in a long, pointy hat and a tunic, both of which were green. He wore a brown, leather belt and boots, and, on his back, there was what looked to be a plank of wood. He was tapping people, trying and failing to get their attention.

"Hey, hey you! Can you help me?" He said, but was pushed away from the crowd.

"Get outta here, stupid kid." Yelled someone.

He moved around to the other side of the group and began to poke people again. He was pushed away another time. Now he looked more frustrated and tried to push his way through to the stall but was thrown out by the people.

Malon let out a short, loud laugh as she saw him stagger to a halt beside her and try not to fall from being pushed. 

He whirled around and glared at her and she clapped her hand to her mouth. 

"Sorry," She said, "I never meant to be rude."

The boy seemed to relax a bit and smiled at her. "I can understand why you were laughing at me. I must 'ave looked funny."

Malon looked his clothes over again. "Your clothes are funny too. I've never seen clothes like that before, even in this market."

The boy scratched his head, in what would have been a casual way, if his hat hadn't responded.

"Hey!" It yelled.

Malon jumped at the hat's ability to speak. The boy quickly pulled his hand away from his head and looked upwards at it.

"Sorry Navi." He told the hat.

Malon felt her eyes widen. This boy wasn't… normal. She took a step backwards, getting ready to leave, when a white ball shot out from the boys hat. It stopped in mid-air and fluttered around his head. 

Malon squinted up at it and saw that it had wings. 

"Is that… a fairy?" She asked, delightedly.

The boy swelled his chest out in pride. "Yup." He said, "My very own fairy."

"Wow, that's so neat." She said, looking at the fairy.

"Got 'er this mornin'." He elaborated, looking content at the attention she was giving him and his fairy.

"You're not from around here, are you? You're from the forest, where all the fairies are, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I live there." He said. He cast his eyes down and sighed as though he was thinking about something.

Malon decided that she should change the subject. "So then, Fairy Boy, I'm Malon. What did you need help with?"

"Oh, I'm looking for the castle."

Malon raised her eyebrows and turned to look behind her. In the distance, on top of a large hill, sat, quite conspicuously, Hyrule castle.

"That castle?" She asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, that's the one." Said Fairy Boy, unfazed to her joke. "How do I get in? I need to see the princess."

"How do you get in?" Repeated Malon, dumbfounded. "You don't. There's guards and everything. You won't be able to get to see the princess." Malon laughed at his silly idea to get into the castle. Fairy Boy however, did not laugh.

"The Great Deku Tree told me to see her, so I will."

"You have a permission notice to get in?"

"Well, not exactly…"

Malon laughed again.

"Excuse me, but if you could just tell me 'ow to get up there, I'll be alrigh' by meself." He said, sounding aggravated.

"Sorry, again." Said Malon. "You go up that hill and follow the path all the way up to the gates. That's where they'll let you in."

"Thanks." said Fairy Boy. He turned around and ran quickly up the hill. Malon, feeling this was too much fun to pass up, followed him at a distance.

At the top of the hill she hid behind the rocky wall and peered round the edge to watch the boy and his fairy. She couldn't hear any words put she saw the guard laugh and point him away. Malon had just enough time to hide behind a tree before he saw that she had followed him.

"Hey," She heard the high pitched voice of his fairy call to him. "Why don't you climb those vines there, and seek around the top."

"You sure I can-?" 

"Yes, yes, of course. Come on." 

Fairy Boy grabbed the vines and hauled himself up onto the cliff. Then, he ran off and out of sight. Malon stepped out into the pathway and looked up in the direction he disappeared in. She wondered what had made her follow him for a moment but her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry of pain or anger. Seconds later a fuming Fairy Boy ran around the corner. Malon looked away and started to sing a tune to cover herself.

He looked startled to see her. 

"What are you doin' 'ere?" He asked.

"I was, erm… looking for my dad." Malon half-lied.

"Your what?" Asked Fairy Boy.

"My daddy." She repeated, more slowly.

He continued to look puzzled. "Yeah, right." Said Fairy Boy sarcastically.

"I was, really. He went up to the castle to deliver milk and should have come back hours ago. He must have fallen asleep. What a thing for an adult to do."

"Were you followin' me?" He asked, rapidly changing the subject.

"No." Malon lied.

"Alrigh' then." He said in a tone that sounded final. He walked over to the vines again.

"Wait a second!" Cried Malon, as her thoughts clicked. "Can you help me out?" 

"And do what?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed now at this interruption. 

"If you see my dad, will you wake him up for me? Tell him to hurry up." 

"Well, I guess it's on my way."

"Oh, here, take this too." He said, pulling the egg out from her pocket. 

"Why would I want this?"

"Because my dad's a real heavy sleeper. You'll have to use this to wake him up?" Explained Malon.

"What do I do? Throw it at 'im?" 

Malon laughed. "No. Wait until it hatches then make it crow to him."

"Crow?"

"Yes." Said Malon, nodding.

"Alrigh' then. Thanks for the present." He turned to go up the vines.

"If you don't feel like keeping him, bring him back to me, alright?" Called up to him.

"Bring him back to you? Where do you live?"

"At the ranch, in the middle of Hyrule field, you can't miss it."

"See you later then, Malon." He then climbed the vines and disappeared out of sight again.

Malon turned around and walked back down to the market again. It was getting hotter now and most of the morning rush people were gone. The sun beat down on the cobble stone plaza and reflected a small haze. Malon took her seat at the rim of the fountain and waited. 

She saw a dot approaching her, coming down the hill from the castle. It soon became bigger and Malon could just make out her father's structure on Dyna, the milk cart dragging behind them. She ran towards him and he stopped so that so could scramble up onto the horse.

"What took you so long then?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry Missy, but I fell asleep, and if it wasn't for that kid I wouldn't have woken up for a while."

"Fairy Boy woke you up then, did he?" She asked, impressed.

"Fairy Boy? Was that his name then?" Her father joked, "He knew you though, and told me you weren't happy with me."

Malon giggled slightly.

"So what did you spend all your money on then?" He asked her.

"Well, some food and…" She paused for a moment and thought about how she had given her egg away. "A friend." She said, knowing that Fairy Boy would be back to return her pet to her soon.

Chapter Four.

**Yeah! Reviews! I love 'em. Now, to answer some more questions. Well, not really questions, but things I feel the need I should explain.**

**I've been asked about the Termina issue again. I picked it because I don't believe that the Gerudos became angry at nothing, or for an unknown reason. Since the participants of the war were never labeled, I thought I could use this opportunity to use another land, (Termina), to attack. This war will come up later in the story (Stories possibly) as one of the reasons Ganondorf started to become angry. No one's born evil, and I wanted to give some background to him.**

Now, on to Link. I can't exactly explain why I though of him as Irish. I suppose it's because that the race of the Kokiri remind me of the Celtics (The ancient ones, not the sports team) somewhat. They seem connected with nature. The Celtic's Tree of Life reminded me of the Deku Tree too. Also, in Windwaker, when Makar and the Kokiri spirit play the song on the violin, I think it sounds kind of Irish folk-song like (At least what I've heard of Irish folk music.) Besides, Link never speaks in the games or anything and I thought, "Well, he has to talk in some way or another, why not Irish?"

It's either all those reasons or the stereotype of the colour green associated with Ireland. And I would choose a Irish accent over a British one any day. 

Meh, he's not a main character in this story… so it won't make that much of a difference.

Now, I do realize that there is some confusion about the timeline. The first two chapters are set in the past. Anyone who realized or suspected that the woman and the baby in the first chapter were Link and his mother, good for you. In the third chapter, the jump from the past to the timeline of OoT is made. Malon becomes the main character from that point on. The first two chapters were just to give Malon, and her family, some background. Most of the story will take place while Link is asleep for seven years. 

Now, on with the next chapter!

Malon walked down the stairs to eat breakfast with her father. She took her seat on a wooden stool and began to absent mindedly pick at it's cracked surface. She drew her finger away quickly as a splinter of wood was sent into it. Tearing the tiny piece of wood from her finger, she looked up to see what her dad had made her for breakfast.

"Daddy, you'd think after all these years of cooking you'd be able to make something." She stated, looking down at her plate of charcoal.

"Don't you cheek at me." He laughed, "If you don't want any, get yourself some toast."

Malon stood up and spitted a piece of bread on a stick and placed it by the fireplace. She returned to her seat and sighed.

"What are you thinkin' about then?" Asked Talon.

"Nothing." Malon lied. Her father was of course right by suspecting she was thinking about something. Well, someone really.

She had told Link, the Fairy Boy, to come to the ranch and bring her back her cucco. He was supposed to be coming today and Malon was looking forward to seeing him and her pet.

"Keep your secrets then. I'll only find out later." Said Talon.

"Alright then dad."

"Your toast, Missy."

"Pardon?"

"Your toast, it's burning." He said, pointing.

Malon ran over to her toast and blew the flaming thing out. She was now holding what looked exactly like her father's cooking.

"I wasn't hungry anyway." She said, throwing what was left of her toast back into the fireplace.

"Alright. Why don't you go and let the horses out then. You can go and play after that." 

"I will, daddy." Said Malon.

She walked out the door of her house and into the stables. Ingo was in there already, mumbling to himself.

"Hello, Mr. Ingo." Said Malon, "I've been sent to let the horses out into the corral."

Ingo didn't respond. He was shoveling the cow stalls and mumbling still.

"Alright then, I'll just go and do that…" Said Malon slowly. She undid the locks on the horse's stalls and opened the gate to the corral with some difficulty. She led them into the fenced in area and sat down in the middle.

Epona walked over and stood next to her, kicking the soft, grassy ground with her hoof. Malon reached up from the ground and stroked her shoulder. Epona nuzzled her back.

Malon picked at the grass slowly. She rested her head in one hand and began to form a pile of picked grass with the other. She stood up and looked down at the now bare spot where the grass had been. The wind picked up and blew the pile of grass across the corral. Malon's red hair flew about her face and her dress ruffled with the wind.

Malon brushed her hair out of her eyes and turned to Epona. She patted her long white mane and stroked her neck. Malon decided that she would sing to her. Malon loved to sing to her horses. She remembered the song her mother used to sing to her and the horses. She would never forget it. Her mother would sing it everywhere she went. It was the only thing she had left Malon with because she didn't have anything else to give. 

Malon opened her mouth and began to sing. Every time she sang the song, memories of her mother came to her. They were more vivid and Malon could almost hear her voice singing to her. She smiled as she sang and remembered.

The song itself was a beautiful song. It could relax the animals and had a special way of reassuring them.

Malon closed her eyes and sang as loud as she could. She had a beautiful singing voice and it made the song sound angelic. She sang until she felt that her lungs would burst if she sung any longer. Malon stopped and petted Epona, who was lazily walking around her. The wind was calmer now and the only thing that was affected by it now was the shimmering grass. The blades moved in such a way that they looked more like a green ocean than a field. 

Malon looked around the corral, taking in the ocean-like grass. However, her eyes were directed over to a figure on the other side of the corral's fence. Malon recognized him as Fairy Boy and waved her hand in the air to get his attention. He walked over to her and reached for something behind his back. 

"Here's your cucco." He said, holding out the bird.

Malon took it in her hands.

"Thank you. I only wish I could have been there to see it hatch." She said. She placed the bird down onto the grass and let it run off. Malon turned around and saw that Epona had run of.

"I don't think your horse likes me very much." He said.

"She doesn't like any strangers. It's not only you." She said. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for getting up dad up yesterday."

Link waved his hand. "It was nothin'." 

Epona came in a little closer and Malon put out her hand to pet her. She hummed her song softly to calm Epona down. Link looked on inquisitively.

"Was that you singing earlier? Was that you singing that song?" He asked, looking impressed.

Malon flushed. She was very modest and didn't want him to think she was showing off.

"Yeah. Do you like it? My mother taught it to me." She said. "I could teach it to you if you'd like. Epona loves this song and if you can play it, I'm sure she'll like you."

Link looked at her, quite puzzled. 

"Alrigh' then. You can teach me your song if you'd like." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ivory-pink ocarina.

"Cute ocarina! Are you going to play my song on it?" Said Malon.

"I'll try."

"Alright then," Said Malon, "It goes like this; D, B, A, D, B, A. Got it?"

Link fiddled around with his fingers and begun to play the tune.

"Perfect." Said Malon, "Look! I think Epona's taken quite a liking to you Fairy Boy!"

It was true now that Epona had become comfortable around Link. She had even let him reach out and pat her head. 

"That makes two songs that I can play now." Said Link proudly.

"Two? What's the other one then?" Asked Malon curiously.

"Princess Zelda taught it to me… Well, not directly, but she told someone to."

"You saw her? The Princess?" Asked Malon dumbfounded.

"Yeah, 'course I did. I said I was going to." He said casualy.

"Yeah but… You saw her?"

"Yup."

"What's she like? Did she say anything to you?"

"What's she like?" He repeated, "I dunno, she's definitely something though. Bossy, is what I think the word is." His eyes wandered off as he thought. 

"Why was she bossy? What'd she tell you to do?"

"I don't know if I can tell you." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, I told you my secret. I taught you my song. It's only fair that you tell me your secret." Malon said pointedly.

Link looked strained. "Do you promise you won't tell? You won't tell anyone?"

Malon shook her head.

"I'm on a special mission to save Hyrule." He whispered with his chest puffed out in pride.

Malon raised an eyebrow. Link, who spotted this, decided to elaborate.

"It's true. Zelda sent me to get some stone thingys so she could get the triforce." 

Malon let out a small laugh. She found this slightly hard to believe. This boy had just waltzed into her castle and she magically asked him to go run errands for her? It had to be some kind of joke.

"You don't believe me?" Said Link, sounding hurt.

"Well, Fairy Boy, I don't see how she could just ask you to do something important, like getting the triforce, when she just met you." Explained Malon.

"I thought that too." Said Link with his brow furrowed, "But she said she had a dream about me, and my fairy, and my emerald. She said that she felt like she already knew me and she could trust me."

Malon's thoughts clicked. Princess Zelda had been rumored to have prophetic dreams. She had most likely seen Link. Malon realized then that he wasn't lying to her. She let her mouth drop.

"Wow." She said, amazed, "You really aren't joking."

Link shook his head.

"That's wonderful how she actually trusted you. I mean, you just met her and all of the sudden she likes you." Said Malon in awe.

"I know." He said, looking excited, "Now I get to travel around all over Hyrule."

"So…" Said Malon, "did she tell you why you had to get the stones?" 

Link smiled almost evilly. He leaned in closer. "Yup. We're doin' it behind this evil guy's back. Zelda say's he's out to get the triforce too. But we won't let him 'cause we're goin' to get it first."

"Amazing." Said Malon, "It's like all the legends and stories that you hear about. Like a real adventure!"

"I'm glad I could tell someone else my secret. I think I would have gone mad if I didn't tell anyone."

"Shouldn't you go and get the stones now?" Said Malon, "I mean what would the Princess say if she knew you were here and not out doing what she told you to?" She laughed.

"I guess I should get going." He turned to leave but stopped and turned around, "Don't tell anyone… Promise?"

"I promise." She said smiling. He turned and began to walk away. Then she called after him, "As long as you come back when you give all the stones to the Princess, Fairy Boy!"

"It's a deal." He called back.

Malon watched him walk away into the distance and out of the ranch gate. She then turned her attention back to Epona and began to hum to her.

**That chapter was pretty short… Oh well. The plot thickens! This is when the story starts to get good. I hope you liked this chappy. Send me your reviews. Waves flag.**


	5. Three Days

Chapter 5

****

The **plot thickens! This is where the actually point of the story starts. Yey! I know that in the last chapter I added things that didn't happen in the game, like Link telling her about his mission, but it'll make the whole story more interesting. I hope you like this chapter.**

Malon poked at her burnt eggs impatiently. It had been five days now since Fairy Boy had been gone and she had not seen or heard anything from him. She was beginning to think that he had forgotten their promises. She so wanted to hear about all the adventures he was having.

Time seemed to pass a lot slower when she was waiting for something she wanted to happen. It seemed like weeks since Fairy Boy had left the ranch and Malon was becoming restless. Because she was still only a little girl, her father didn't make her do any hard work at all and she got very bored without anyone to talk to. 

Malon pushed away from the table and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed her brush and began to bring it through her hair. This was quite pointless since she had already brushed her hair before breakfast. Putting her brush down, she turned to look out her window.

She could she the entire ranch from her window. All the cows were eating grass lazily and the horses were already outside in the corral. The sun was still young and only a pale pink glow lighted the area.

Malon rested her head in her hands and sighed. Waiting was very boring. In addition, she and her father hadn't been to town in days now. Their trips into town were about the only form of excitement or change Malon had. She wished Fairy Boy would just hurry up and come back so that she could talk to him. Bringing her head out of her hands, she turned to go outside where she could ride Epona.

Malon opened the door of the house and ran out into the corral. The grass was wet with the morning dew and the hem of her dress became damp quickly. The sun sparkled on the wet blades of grass and made them look as though they were spotted with diamonds. 

Malon found Epona quickly enough and mounted her. Epona, it seemed, was a very strange horse. She was afraid of all people but Malon, and wouldn't let anyone but her ride her. But, Malon thought, she was very close to Fairy Boy also and would perhaps one day let him ride her. 

Malon egged Epona onward faster. She ran laps around the fence of the corral, forgetting why she was so frustrated. The wind whipped round her face and sent her nicely brushed hair out behind her in all directions. While she was riding, Malon had no troubles.

She didn't mind now how Fairy Boy hadn't come back yet or how she had nothing to do. All that she was thinking about was how nice it was outside that day and how warm the sun felt against her skin.

She slowed Epona to a stop and got off. Malon led her back into the fenced in area and took a seat on the grass beside her horse. She was surprised to find that the grass wasn't wet anymore. Malon looked up to the sky and found that the sun was now in full swing. It's rays were warm on her face and it's light was a golden yellow. Malon wondered how long she had been riding because it had only seemed like a few minutes even though in reality it must have been an hour.

Malon lifted her arms up and petted her horse affectionately. She whinnied softly in return. The whole world felt peaceful to Malon as the torridity of the sun came down upon her and her horse. She stroked Epona gently across her mane.

Malons' attention was soon torn away as she heard raised voices coming from the stables. She ran across the field and pushed her ear up against the wooden wall. She recognized the voices as her fathers' and Ingos'. They were arguing about something.

"You don't do any work! Why don't you clean the stables out today! I already have a whole list of things I need to do!" said Ingo.

"A whole list, eh? I'm your boss, and I say that you will clean out the stables today. Everything on your list will be held off until tomorrow." Said Talon.

"Fine! I'll clean your stupid stables." Muttered Ingo, viciously.

"I don't know why I don't fire you."

"I don't know why I stay here."

"It's because you can't get a job anywhere else." Said Talon.

"And it's because you're too cheap to pay anything else!"

"I've had enough. Clean the stables." Came Talon voice in a final tone.

Malon heard the door slam and leaned to see her father walking away from the stables. Scared that Ingo or her father might see her, she walked back over to the corral and sat down next to Epona. 

Soon, her fathers' voice filled the air again. "Malon!" He cried, "Malon come here girl, we've got company."

Malon shot up so quickly that she scared Epona. She ran wildly over to her father, dodging the horses. She knew who it was. It would be Fairy Boy, come to tell her all about what he had been doing the past few days. She ran out of the gate of the corral and round the corner of the stables. She was calling out in excitement.

"Fairy Boy! Fairy Boy! Where have you been all-" She stopped suddenly as she nearly ran into a large black horse. She staggered back to avoid contact and fell over. Malon looked up to the rider from her position on the ground and was shocked.

He wasn't Fairy Boy… He wasn't anything like Link at all. He was a huge man, tall and well built. He wore leather armor and beige cloths. He skin was tinted a dark green and his hair was a flaming red. He looked down upon Malon and smiled. It wasn't a real smile, not at all. His evil, yellow and red eyes locked onto hers and remained untouched by his smile.

"Malon, this is, er, _Lord_ Ganondorf. He's come to visit our ranch." Explained Talon.

"Am I not who you were expecting, young lady?" Said Lord Ganondorf, still not removing his eyes from hers.

Malon got up slowly without looking away. "I am expecting a friend of mine any day now. I thought you might have been him, that's all."

"Sir." He added.

"Sorry?" Asked Malon, confused.

"I said 'Sir'." He responded, "You will say 'Sir' when you speak to me." he grinned.

"Alright then, Sir." She said in a strained voice. Malon knew who this was. Something was telling her that she knew who this man was. 

"You have a very obedient daughter, Talon. You have done a good job raising her by yourself." He broke eye contact with Malon and directed his gaze over to Talon. "I will expect good service from this ranch."

"What do you mean?" Blurted Malon, "Are you a new customer?" Her question, although it was innocent enough, had sounded rude because of the way she had asked it.

The glare of his eyes shot back towards the little girl again. "No. I am now in control of this ranch, as well as this land of Hyrule. You are under my rule, so I suggest that you start to smarten up about what you say to me." He said coldly. It wasn't a threatening statement, it was more of a warning. His eyes beat down on Malon as though they were daring her to go on.

Malons' eyes widened. She was hit by the realization of who this man was. The one Link had spoken of. The evil man who he was supposed to have stopped. She dropped her head. Link had failed. This man, Ganondorf, was now in power. This explained why Fairy Boy hadn't come back to her. He must have been…

Malon fought back tears. She would not show any sign weakness in front of this man. She knew that she wanted to yell at him and ask what he had done to her friend… and if he was…

But, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't go against this tyrant that was now before her. She bit her tongue.

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl." He seemed to have guessed what she was thinking about and looked satisfied. "Talon." He barked over to her father. "I will be back to this ranch in three days for a full inspection. If you do not meet my expectations I am afraid I will have this ranch handed over into more capable hands." He tugged his horses' reins and turned around. "Oh, and young lady," He said, turning his head to Malon, "I hope you see your friend soon." He smirked at her then began to leave the ranch.

Malon watched hopelessly as he left the walls and galloped off in the direction of Castle Town. 

"Daddy?" She asked, "What does he mean by he's in charge of our ranch?"

"It means that you got to start doin' some work round here now, Missy." He looked down to his daughter with the same hopeless look in his eyes that she had. "He's taken over by force, I expect."

"I think…" Malon struggled to keep calm, "I think that he killed Link, dad. He killed Fairy Boy." She hugged her dad tightly and cried into his side.

"It'll be fine… We just have to be careful now. You have to be nice to him no matter what."

"What is he going to do to us?" Malon choked.

"I… I don't know." Responded her father despairingly.

A heavy, dark cloud hung over the town in the distance. It seemed that it foreshadowed what Malon had hoped would not be. Link had failed, and now Malon felt that all hope was lost and was being consumed by the forming cloud. This pathetic fallacy filled her heart and she realized that he wasn't coming back. 

Link had failed them.

**This chappy was a bit shorter then the rest, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'm off to get some lunch now. Have a good day. I'll update soon. While you're waiting, sent me your adoration and care in the form of a review.**


	6. Shadow of the Lord

Chapter 6

****

I cannot tell you how much it helps me to get reviews! Just today, I check my e-mail casually and BAM! There're two reviews waiting for me. I'm like "yay." So I read them and am inspired. So, I wrote this chapter for you all.

**I'd like to take the time now to recognize some of my more frequent reviewers.** **Thank you** **Maieve, Rainer Aquarias and Lizai for your reviews!!! Jumps up and down.***

Anyway… enjoy chapter 6! 

Shadow of the Lord

Malon awoke sore and tired. She rubbed her hands into her face and attempted fruitlessly to make the pain go away. It had been two days since Ganondorf had come to visit the ranch and like her father had said, Malon had to start working.

Her small hands already had blisters from the overly large equipment she had to use. It was hard work and it was the first time Malon had realized how tough it really was. Things could have definitely been easier for her though. The fact that they were only given three days was only the first bit. Malons' eyes were constantly red from either her crying or trying not to. The pain of her blisters, although it was nearly unbearable, was nothing compared to how Malon felt inside.

She felt lost, as if all hope had been lost with Link. And worse, the man who had done it, the man who had caused it, was coming to their ranch that very day. 

Malon got up and walked over to her mirror. She licked her fingers and wiped away the tearstains on her cheeks. Her eyes were raw and she felt like she hadn't stopped crying in days. She picked up her hairbrush and started to brush her hair but soon stopped because her arms hurt her. She was completely physically and emotionally spent. She pushed away from her mirror, knowing well that her hair wasn't brushed properly or her face totally clean, but she didn't care.

She slumped down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to eat breakfast. She wasn't hungry at all, and hadn't been for the past few days. She walked into the stables. Her father and Ingo were there already, wearing the same look that they had been doing on their faces for the past two days; completely unreadable.

"Hullo Missy." Said her father miserably. Ingo made a grunting noise.

"'Lo Daddy." She responded.

"Oh, Malon." He said looking at her gravely, "You'll have to do your hair again before our guest shows up. Make sure you wash your face too. Try to look as nice as possible."

"I will… I just didn't feel like it this morning." Said Malon. She picked up one of the last bales of hay and dragged it over to the neat pile they had created. She heaved it onto her back and threw atop the pile. 

"Right then, Missy." Said her father, "I'll go get some soap and water and we'll wash this floor down, then we're finished."

Talon walked solemnly out of the stables and Malon opened up the equipment cabinet and got out some scrubbing brushes. Her father entered again, carrying two buckets filled with soapy water. Malon took one and began to mop and scrub the floor. The hot water caused her hands to hurt even more and she could she her scraggly reflection in the bucket. She mindlessly brought the bristled brush back and forth, staring blankly in front of her. 

"Here, Missy." Said her father, "You go and get cleaned up, I'll finish here." He took the brush from her crude hands and smiled at her. It wasn't a real smile, it was a half smile. Malon tried to return the other half to him, but her lips cracked as she tried to move them. She turned and ran out of the stables and into the house where she splashed cool water over her face. She wiped her face over with a dishcloth and walked up the stairs to her room. 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror again and found that she looked a bit more presentable. Malon grabbed her brush and combed it through her hair, making it look soft and shiny again. She then inspected her clothing and found them to be clean enough. She did a quick spin in front of the mirror and saw that she was perfectly fine to show herself again. However, she didn't feel so secure about her emotions… The last time she had felt so dissipated was when her mother had died. 

What would her mother have done about this? Malon wondered. It seemed that everything in her life was falling apart and her outcome would be decided when Lord Ganondorf came and inspected the ranch.

She smoothed her hair down one last time and walked out the door, ready for what was coming. Again, she walked into the stables and found her father and Ingo in there. The floor was finished and the buckets were put away neatly in the cabinet. All the cows were in their respective stalls and all the horses were out in the freshly cut corral. Malon had never seen the ranch look so impressive and regal. True, it had been a hard few days, but the ranch was spectacular.

The three workers walked out of the stables together and took their places in between the two buildings, just in front of the corral. They stood there, waiting, as if for their sentence… Which, in some ways it really was.

Time, it seemed, passed faster when Malon was dreading something to happen. But the flow of Time could not be stopped, and too soon was the horse of the dark Lord visible in the entrance way of the ranch.

Ganondorf rode his horse into the opening between the houses and stopped just in front of the three people and looked down upon them.

"Stay here." He barked to them, "I will tour the corral without you lot babbling in my ear." 

Malon cowered back a bit and let him past by her on his huge black horse. She watched as he trotted around the fence several times and waited in silence and anticipation. She was praying quietly to herself. The lines she was uttering had been taught to her as a child and she would repeat them every night before she went to bed and they had become rehearsed and soon meant nothing. This time, however, she meant them with all her heart.

"O, great Goddesses. Healers of mine people and Creators of mine land. Bless upon myself Your power of control. Let mine path be guided by Your gentle wings and whispered words. Grant me Your courage and let me release the familiar. Bestow me with Your wisdom and let myself see as You see and know as You know. O, great Divine Sovereigns. Hear mine prayers and answer. O, Heavenly Mothers of Hyrule and all it's grace, here mine prayers and answer." She whispered over and over again to herself, adding to the end, "Let the dark Lord pass us by." 

Ganondorf returned shortly enough, looking almost satisfied.

"I have no parchment. Fetch me some please." He ordered. Talon bowed himself out and scampered into the house for something for the Lord to write on.

"You there," He snapped at Ingo and Malon, "Show me your stables." He descended his horse. It was the first time Malon had seen him off his steed not he looked less intimidating. He was still tall and big and the look in his eyes was not dampened.

Malon opened the door and allowed Ingo and Ganondorf to enter. She followed them into building, keeping her distance from the large man.

Ganondorf stalked around the stables and tutted loudly. "Where is that man with my paper? Do you even have any here?" He growled to Ingo, "That is unsatisfactory."

Ingo made a meeping noise and said "I'll go help him find some, my Lord." He too bowed and left to go get the parchment.

Malon, realizing that she was the only one left, tired to look occupied with the door of one of the stalls.

"There's nothing wrong with that door, young lady." Came Ganondorfs' voice smoothly. "Come. Turn and look at me." He ordered.

Malon turned around slowly and saw him sitting on a crate of milk, staring at her with his yellow eyes. She walked up to him hesitantly and stopped a few feet in front of him. She cast her eyes downwards so as not to look at his own. 

"Look at me." He repeated. Malon lifted her head. He smiled at her. The same smile he always had. "That's better. I like that you listen well."

Malon didn't move. He seemed to have challenged her to a staring contest. She would not give in. She couldn't. How she wished her father to come back so she could stop with a reason, though. 

His smile did not falter. "Good girl." He said. He then got up and walked over to the gate of the stables that led out to the corral. 

"Which horse is yours then?" He asked casually.

Malon remained silent.

"Tell me." He commanded calmly.

Malon stepped up to the gate and looked around. She had a plan.

"That one there." She lied shortly, pointing to a white and black horse.

"You're lying." He said calmly. He turned and faced her, then whispered "I don't like liars."

Malon stared back at him.

"You know," He said thoughtfully, looking out to the corral, "you remind me a lot of a Gerudo. You think like them. Too bad for you I'm Gerudo and can think like that too. You could fool most people into thinking that you are one, really. But, that's not your horse and if you think that I was stupid enough to be tricked by some six year old then you have another thing coming." 

"I'm not six." Retorted Malon, "I'm eight."

He fixed his eyes on her again. "You ought to learn how to hold your tongue, young lady."

Malon turned her head and looked out at the corral again, praying for her father to hurry up. She fiddled with her hair and twisted it around her fingers, trying desperately not to make eyes contact with this monster again.

"You've got nice, red hair too." He said quietly. Malon looked at him confused. "All the Gerudo have red hair just like yours."

Malon inched away, feeling uncomfortable and wondered why she had gone to so much trouble to make her hair look nice only for Ganondorf to comment on it. He was comparing her to one of his own race, speaking to her as though she really was a Gerudo. 

"What's your name young lady?" He asked in an orderly tone.

Malon said nothing.

"Tell me your name!" He snapped. Malon tired to hide the fact that she was feeling pleased about pushing him.

"Malon, Sir. My name is Malon."

"That's a pretty name."

"And it's not Gerudo." Malon blurted out viciously. She covered her mouth, as though she wanted to push the words back in, but the damage was done. 

"What did you say?" Asked Ganondorf.

"Nothing."

Ganondorf smiled, "That's what I thought." His smiled faded and he looked at her with darkly with his evil eyes. "Now, Malon, tell me which horse is yours."

Malon held up her hand weakly and pointed towards Epona. "That one, Sir."

"Good girl." All traced of his smile were now gone and his eyes had changed. They were, if possible, colder then they had ever been. 

"I found some!" Said Talon, excitedly entering the ranch, waving a small tattered piece of parchment.

Ganondorf looked down at the patch of paper and scowled. "On second thought, Talon, I think I'll just take a mental note. Your daughter has done an excellent job of showing me your stables and I find them to be in satisfactory order. You may remain head of this ranch and continue to work for me. I have one request, however. I will be in need for a new horse in a few years when my own is past prime and you will be my provider."

Malon eyes widened in shock. She knew what was to come next. She knew how this monster thought.

"I will take that horse there when it reaches maturity." He demanded, pointing at Epona who was grazing happily in the corral. "I will expect it to be well trained for battle and speed when I come to collect it."

Malon stopped breathing. "No." She said so quietly that she was sure no one would hear.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Asked Ganondorf sharply.

Malon said nothing. She was in disbelief. He had made her tell him just so he could deliberately claim for the horse and hurt her.

"Well, er… My Lord," Began Talon, "That's probably not the best horse for you then. She is very stubborn and-"

"That will make it more of a chance for you to show me your abilities as a trainer… Or, shall I say, point out your weaknesses. My request stands." He turned and left the stables.

The three of them rushed out after him. He had mounted his horse and was prepared to leave. "Malon, try to think about what I told you. You'll find that my assumptions may be astoundingly accurate." With that he turned and left the ranch again.

It took awhile for Malons' young mind to make the connection between Ganondorfs' last comment and what he had meant by it. He was, of course, referring to their conversation in the stables and Malons' sudden outburst. This did indeed give Malon a lot to think about. Like why he had been so persistent about equating her to the Gerudo race. Malon, was however uninterested by this fact because her attention was drawn to some other matter. Epona had been sold off. Her horse would soon belong to someone else. And if that wasn't bad enough, it wasn't an admirable person either, but an evil, power-obsessed man.

Malon felt that whatever hope might have been left for her had been sold off with her horse. Dark times would soon be descending on their ranch and the threat of Ganondorf coming and claiming ownership of the ranch was a heavy one.

A tear ran softly down Malon cheek and she quickly wiped it away so her father wouldn't see it. She turned sharply and ran into the house and up into her room where she launched herself onto her bed and sobbed shakily into her pillow.

****

It's over!!!!


	7. Ingo and the Dark Cloud

Chapter 7

**Yeah, sorry about the "It's over" thing. The story's not really over… I meant to write "Happy St. Patty's Day" but I copied the wrong chapter thing. It took me three times to upload chapter 6 properly and I guess I still didn't do it properly. So, er… instead it meant "This chapter's over."**

Anyway, thanks Rainer Aquarias for pointing out that only three people are reviewing to me. *Fake sobs.* Well, three people is better then no people, and thanks to you guys, I'm at over 10 reviews… I'm all happy 'cause I thought my first fanfic would bomb.

Anyway, here is the next chappy.

Ingo and the Dark Cloud.

Although Ganondorf was no longer threatening another inspection, Talon kept the ranch in top shape just in case. It was because of this that Malon was now working on a regular basis. The workload had descended and she no longer had to work so hard, but she was given regular chores to do around the house and the corral.

This work helped keep her mind off the depressing matters that seemed to be following her. While she worked, she so concentrated on what she was trying to do that she didn't think about Eponas' looming parting, or Fairy Boy.

On top of her chores, Malon was set to work with Ingo in the afternoons, cleaning out the stables. This usually didn't take long and Malon didn't mind it for the first few weeks, but Ingo began to act strange about a month after the inspection. He would mumble more viciously than usual and constantly talk about Ganondorf. But, what had Malon worried, was how he referred to him as 'Lord Ganondorf', even when they were alone, when most people would just use his name.

Malon had just finished doing her chores and set off out of the house to the stables. Ingo was there, looked as grumpy as usual, and handed her a rake.

Malon took hr place and began to clear away the hay and dropped food pellets.

"I got word early this morning that Lord Ganondorf is coming to visit us once again." Stated Ingo.

Malons' stomach dropped. "What? Again?"

Ingo nodded. "He's keeping a close eye on us. Don't think he likes you father owning the ranch. Thinks he's lazy."

"My dad's not lazy." Said Malon defensively. After thinking for a moment though, she realized she had lied.

"I have to agree though." Said Ingo looking down at Malon as though he was challenging her, "This ranch could go a long way under the proper instruction."

"Are you saying that my dad isn't good enough?"

"Well… Not exactly." Said Ingo evasively, "All I'm saying is that what Lord Ganondorf says, goes. And if he doesn't think that Talon is satisfactory, he goes."

Malon felt anger bubble up inside of her. He was going to suck up to Ganondorf and try to get rid of Talon. "I won't let that happen. My dad's gonna stay here." She spat.

"Trust me, girly. Your dad won't be here forever, and when he leaves, it'll just be you and me."

Malon didn't say anything to this. She instead quickly finished her work and walked out of the stables to find her father.

She found him standing out in the corral and grooming the horses.

"Daddy," Said Malon angrily, "Daddy did you know that Ganondorf's coming back again?"

Talon turned to her. "I heard this mornin'."

"This is stupid!" She shouted, "Why can't he just leave us? Hasn't he done enough?"

"Malon, calm down."

"No! Why can't he just let us take care of the ranch? Why? Why is no one coming to help us? Why did he have to take my horse?" Malon broke down and sat on the ground.

"Malon, I know this is bad… but, we still have each other and-"

"I don't know how long that will last either." Malon said miserably.

"What do you mean by that, huh? You know that I would never abandon you."

"I don't think you'll have much of a choice. I've been listening to Ingo lately. He says that Ganondorf's not happy about you having the ranch and is going to get rid of you." She said, feeling the tears starting to come again.

"Come on," He said, pulling her into a hug, "he doesn't have any reason. This ranch is in better shape then it has been in for years."

"He won't need a reason." Malon said into her fathers' side, "You're not taking me seriously." 

"Now Malon." Said Talon sternly, "Enough of this, I've had it. If you don't have anything optimistic to say-"

"I'm warning you daddy." Pleaded Malon. "That's all I'm doing. You're the only thing that I have left here."

Talon pulled his daughter in tighter and kissed her head. "Come on. Go and get yourself some dinner. Ganondorf's coming this evening."

Malon pushed herself out of the hug. "He's coming today?" She asked shocked. "Isn't that a bit short notice? Don't you see what he's doing? He's trying to catch you of guard and take over the ranch."

"And I'm ready for him." Said Talon smiling. "There's nothing wrong with this ranch. Now go and eat."

Malon smiled back and ran off to go and eat something. She quickly downed her dinner and went upstairs to her room. She picked out her ugliest olive green dress and ruffled her hair a little bit. She was not about to make the same mistake again. She looked at her reflection and noted that she looked very tattered and found that she was ready to be seen by Ganondorf again.

Malon marched down the stairs and found her father sitting at the table.

"Hey Missy." He said glumly, "Want to come and sit with me?"

"What's wrong?" Asked Malon. "I thought Ganondorf would be here by now."

"He is. But he wants to talk to Ingo first."

Malon stood there, appalled. "I told you. He's in with Ganondorf, he is."

"Quiet. Nothings wrong with this ranch, like I said before. He has no reason to be unhappy with me."

"Dad. Can't you tell that Ingo's going to suck up to him? He'll turn against you dad. He doesn't like you. He talks about you in the stables all the time lately. I know he's up to something." Said Malon desperately. 

"Malon-"

"I'm going to go and listen." Malon said. Her father got up to stop her, then hesitated.

"Don't you get caught. Be careful." He said warningly. He stepped aside and let her past.

Malon smiled and quietly walked out the door. She slinked over to the stables and pressed her long ear against the wooden wall. She could just hear their voices inside over the mooing of the cows. 

"I guarantee that you will eventually have control of this ranch, should you remain loyal to me." Came Ganondorfs' voice.

It was just like Malon had guessed. They were in league together.

"Yes, my Lord." Said Ingo, "I will guide this ranch under your name. Talon is useless."

"We will get rid of him in a few years. As soon as word gets out about the princess Zelda, we'll need to wait a while before making another move. I have more important things that need to happen first… you understand."

"Yes, my Lord."

"That princess gave me more grief then she was worth. That stupid girl sent people out to get the keys before I did. She got away too. I haven't given up looking for her yet though."

"Of course not, my Lord." 

Malon heard footsteps going towards the door. She ran backwards to hide in the corral but came into contact with the huge golden gates that, to her horror, were now closed. The loud clang echoed through the field. 

"What was that?" She heard Ganondorf say.

She looked around wildly for somewhere to hide and saw a crate on the other side of the stable door, the door that Ganondorf would soon be walking out of. It was her only chance. She was trapped between that door and the closed gate. Malon took a deep breath, sprinted across the path of the door, and dove behind the box.

She heard the door open, and held her breath. Her lungs were on fire from running so hard and her body craved oxygen.

She saw the dark silhouette of Ganondorf stand beside her, the only thing separating them was a small crate.

Malon felt herself go weak. She needed air. She needed to breathe. She let out a small gasp and drew in a deep gulp of air. She winced her eyes when she realized what she had done. 

A heavy hand descended down and grabbed the collar of her dress. Malon was lifted off her feet and brought up high off the ground.

She opened her eyes and discovered that she was at eye level with Ganondorf. She let out a small whimper and tried to squirm away.

His piercing eyes dug into hers. Malon was terrified of this man for the first time.

"What are you doing out here?" He spat.

"N-nothing." Stuttered Malon.

"Don't give me that!" He barked, throwing her down onto the grassy floor. "Were you spying on us?"

She rubbed her now sore backside and said nothing. He glared at her.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" He asked threateningly.

Malon scrambled to her feet. "No. I-I didn't hear anything."

"Good." He said smiling down on her, "Because I wouldn't have wanted you telling your daddy anything that would force me to hurt you for." He laughed coldly, "Or even get rid of him for."

Malon sniffed. Ganondorf leaned forward.

"Now." He whispered, "Get inside. And I suggest you keep your tongue." He pushed her towards the house. He then mounted his horse. His eyes beat down on her as she rattled the doorknob. She turned to see him trotting off out of the ranch. She entered the house and saw her father still sitting at the table.

"How did it go? Did you hear anything?" He asked.

Malon hesitated, Ganondorfs' threats were still fresh.

"No," She answered, "No I didn't hear anything."

**Well, there you have it. I hope you review and are happy. I'll update soon! Bye!**


	8. Running the Last of Errands

Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. I've been busy lately, so I haven't had time to review a lot of your stories, but I'll get round to it.**

Now, for one important question asked in a review. I'd just like to say that this story is only rated PG13 for mild language that'll show up later on when Malon gets older. More mature themes (Ahem… coughs*, rape and sexual relationships) will not show up. I did think about it… but I then realized that it wouldn't do any good to the story. Besides, I like Malon, and there was no evidence in the game to suggest that it was happening. HOWEVER… violence will come up towards Malon, but that's why this story is a drama fic. There will be a happy ending, as we all know, and don't worry cause I'll get there.

Wow… I just read over the past few chapters and found that there _were_ a lot of hints towards… er, relationships with Malon. But don't worry. It's a no go. 

Now! On to the next chapter!

Running the Last of Errands.

Malon woke up and wondered why she felt so horrible. Her stomach felt heavy and her eyes were raw. Memories of the night before rushed to her. Ganondorfs' plan, Ingo the traitor, and how she had lied to her own father.

She had to do it. Otherwise… Malon rolled over and tried to wipe what Ganondorf had said out of her head. She discovered that she couldn't. He would hurt her and Talon if she told her father about what she had heard. It wasn't fair. No one could help her. She would have to keep her mouth shut and deal with it or her father would be sent away. Maybe, if she was good and kept her tongue, Ganondorf would leave them alone and not get rid of her father. 

Another thing she had heard disturbed her too. The comment he had said about the Princess. He was chasing her, apparently. He had said that once the news was out he would have to wait. Malon dreaded to think about what news that could be.

Depressing thoughts came to her. She couldn't do anything to help her situation. She couldn't tell her dad. She couldn't leave the ranch by herself and leave her father. She couldn't run anywhere to get away and just let the horses be taken care of by Ingo. She had no friends to help her. The land was being run by a totalitarian. 

Malon felt herself become angry. Why did Fairy Boy have to fail? Why couldn't he have just done his job? If Zelda had had so much confidence in him, why didn't he do what he was supposed to? Malon punched her pillow in fury.

This snapped her back to her senses. Had she become such a horrible person already? 

"I'm sorry Fairy Boy." She whispered.

There was nothing else for her to do. She would keep quiet and not say a word to her father. Maybe everything would be better soon.

Breakfast was the same as it had ever been. Malon had made herself some toast again and Talon had forced down some 'oatmeal'. Malon was just cleaning up when her father was going over what they had to do today. Malon would force herself to be optimistic and happy.

"We'll have to let the horses out and feed the cuccos." He said.

"Those are what we have to do everyday dad." Said Malon teasingly.

"Well, guess what else we have to do today?" He asked.

"What?"

"We're going down into town to get some supplies." He informed her.

Malon spirits brightened a bit. She loved going into town and looking around. Pretending to be happy with this on their list would be easy. She let out a small, excited giggle.

"Well, go and get ready, we're leaving in half an hour." He instructed.

Malon ran upstairs, got ready, ran back downstairs, feed the cuccos, let out the horses, shut the corral gate and went back inside to see her father. 

He raised his eyebrows. "That was quick."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go now." She responded out of breath.

They set out from the ranch and made their way across Hyrule field towards the town on their horses. Malon was, of course, riding Epona. She felt slightly sadden by the fact that soon she would have to say goodbye. She shook the thought out of her head and gazed instead upon the approaching town. But…

Something was wrong. Malon could see that already. Thick smoke was coming from beyond the market. Malon couldn't see the castle.

She looked across to her father. They nodded in agreement and began to ride faster towards the great walls of the market.

They reached the drawbridge and were stunned. A small line of people we're steadily walking across the wooden bridge and out of the market. Malon dismounted and stood amongst them.

"What's happening?" She asked them, "What's going on?"

The people walked past her, ignoring her. They had deeply depressed looks on their faces and just shuffled along, their feet kicking up small patches of dirt.

Malon tapped an old man dressed in blue on the shoulder. "Excuse me, mister?"

He turned and looked at her intently. "Yes?"

"What's happening? I just got here and I don't know what's going on." She explained.

"Oh," said the man, "We're moving. We've had enough of this Ganondorf guy who's taken over. I've heard that he doesn't go to Kakariko and search everyday. That's where we're going."

Malon stood shocked. "Ganondorf? Searching? What for?"

"We don't know. But it must be important for him to break into every house in the town everyday for." He sounded angry and agitated.

"Is everyone moving then? Is no one left in the town?" She asked him.

"Yes. There are some left. But not many. I think that they believe that this will come to an end soon. I do not share their hope." He turned and kept walking. 

Malon found her dad and told him what the old man had informed her. They both walked past the line of people and went into the market place. 

It felt eerie there. It was well into the afternoon and the small square was usually packed. Now, however, no stalls were up, stores had no lights on in their windows and only half a dozen people walked the market. It was so quiet that Malon heard the wind howling through the streets. Dust and small bits of debris plagued the towns streets.

She looked towards the castle and saw, to her horror, what the source of the smoke and debris was. 

What had once been Hyrule Castle was now a dusty pile of rubble in the distance. Malon could just make out flames coming up from the ground below another large structure… The new castle. It was just a huge wooded skeleton now, with a few black bricks for the walls. Smoke engulfed it and danced around it, coming from the flaming depths of the earth below it. Malon let out a gasp of terror. No wonder the people were leaving.

The half-completed castle stood looming over the town. The fiery depths of the pit that surrounded it, cast a red glow in the sky and through the market. 

"Daddy," Said Malon shakily, "I want to go home."

He nodded back at her. He grabbed her hand and they began to walk quickly back to the drawbridge. They were nearly there when a huge pig-like monster stepped out in front of them.

"Sssstop." He said nasally, "It'sss time for inssspection," He brought out a sword, lifted his head up and made a loud calling noise. He nudged his sword towards them and led them to a small line that had been formed. He directed them into the line with the other dozen or so people.

Malon stood, with her father by her side, frozen. Soon, several pig monsters appeared and circled around them.

"Issss thisss the princesssss?" Asked one.

"I don't know. I never ssseen the princessss." Responded the first.

"I'll go and get Lord Ganondorf." Said another, "He will be pleasssed if it is her." With that, the pig ran off. Malon stirred uncomfortably. So that was what Ganondorf was searching for, the Princess Zelda. Malon remembered that he had said he was looking for her back at the ranch.

Well, Malon wasn't Princess Zelda, so she had nothing to worry about. But, she didn't want to see Ganondorf.

Malon looked down the line. She saw many girls around her age waiting anxiously like she was. Malon swallowed hard. She didn't know what was going to happen to them if one of these girl really _was_ Zelda.

"Hey you! Back in line!" Cried a pig. He hit Malon sharply over the head for leaning out of her place. She brought her hand up and rubbed the bump that was now forming. She saw her father clench his fists at this.

"Daddy, don't do anything. I'm alright." Malon whispered to him so as not to be heard.

"Stand straight!" Yelled a pig to the line. The people jumped and stood at attention. Malon and Talon followed suit. "The great Lord Ganondorf comes."

As is he were cued by this announcement, Ganondorf turned around a corner and came into view of the line. He stopped at one end and bent down to let one of the pigs whisper something to him. He stood up straight and cast his glare along the row of people.

"All girls forward!" He bellowed at the line.

Immediately, all the girls in the row jumped forward, still standing upright. As soon as she realized that she should have been up there, Malon quickly ran out and stood like the other girls.

Ganondorf walked up to the closest girl. She had short blond hair and looked to be about six years old. He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and brought her four feet of the ground so he could look at her face. Malon gasped in horror. The girl was small and defenseless, yet he still insisted on using overwhelming force. 

He growled in frustration and dropped the girl suddenly to the floor. She squeaked in pain as she hit the hard cobblestones. A pig forced her to her feet and ordered her to stand straight again.

Ganondorf moved on to the next girl. She was tall and had long, lightly coloured hair. She looked to be in her mid-teens. He picked her up just as he did the first girl. The remained limp in his hand. He threw her to the ground violently.

"Too old." He spat to one of the pigs. The girl, looking relieved, stood back up and took her place in line.

Ganondorf moved on to the girl beside Malon. She looked about twelve and also had lightly coloured hair. He scooped her hair into his hand and pulled her of the ground up to eye level. She struggled to get free and kicked her legs out at him.

"Stay still, stupid wench, or you'll be sorry." He growled at her.

She, however, did not stop. Her mother, apparently, was behind her in the line and was screaming for her to stop also.

Ganondorf had evidently found this girl not be Zelda either. He threw the struggling child ten feet across the street and into a wall of a building. The girl did not move. The mother's cries stopped.

Malon stood traumatized by Ganondorf's display of power. Her throat closed as she realized that she was next.

Ganondorf blindly picked Malon up of the ground by her forearm and brought her eyes up to meet his. He quickly realized who she was.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"We- we were getting s-supplies." Stuttered Malon.

Ganondorf dropped her to the ground. "Get back to your ranch! Both of you! Don't come here and waste by time again!" 

Malon scrambled to her feet and took her place back in line.

Ganondorf stared at her and her father. "Now! Go back now!" He roared.

Talon grabbed Malon by her wrist and pulled her away from the line. He ran, dragging her behind him, through the town, across the wooden drawbridge and out into the field.

He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her up onto her horse, and mounted his own.

"We're going home as fast as we can." He called to her. He kicked his heals into the horse's side and set of in the direction of the ranch at top speed. Malon mimicked this and soon caught up to him. They galloped in silence by the side of each other all the way to the ranch. Malon sat on her horse, oblivious to the amount of time that was passing. Her mind was completely blank with shock after all that she had seen that day.  
They arrived home and Malon was surprised by how little time it had taken them. She climbed off Epona and led her out into the corral. She numbly returned to the house and entered. Her father was waiting for her. He held out his arms and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought he was gonna hurt you like he did the other girls." He whispered to her, "I thought I was gonna have to watch you get hurt."

"I'm sorry, dad." Malon told him.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is." Malon explained.

Talon brought her in closer. "He's looking around for Zelda then. I thought it would come to this."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, my best guess is that he wants to take over Hyrule," Explained Talon, "But Zelda's the heir to the throne, making her the future ruler. He's gonna have to get rid of her before he can do anything… I don't see why he's jumped straight to her though. The King and Queen have all the power now… unless…" His eyes widened in horror, "he's already killed them.

"I've had a feeling that they didn't employ him to look over the ranch. He's self-appointed! He's killed our monarchs and is searching for the heir to the throne so he can be king. How did I not see this right of the bat?"

Malon, who had already figured out this part of Ganondorf's plan out, pretended to look surprised at her fathers' discovery.

Talon sat down onto a wooden stool hopelessly. "What can we do?" 

Malon looked at her father. He looked despairingly back at her. She felt her heart drop. The only thing she had left was now in pain over what Ganondorf had done… What he would do.

The image of the girl who had been thrown flicked through Malon's mind. She could not ignore it. She could not ignore Ganondorf any longer. She had to tell her father about what he had said he would do to them. She had to. 

But could she.

The picture of the girl's body played in her mind. He would kill Talon if she told him. He would kill her. Despite what she wanted to do, Malon held her tongue again.

"I don't know what there is to do but wait it out. If we play our cards right, we might be able to get by." She told him.

He lifted his head slightly and smiled at her. "Just like your mother, you are. She could always 'ave made me see straight."

Malon tried to find something to say to this. She wanted to so that she could somehow take her mind of what had happened. She wanted to ignore it, even after what she had thought about. However, she couldn't find anything to say and instead remained silent.

Talon looked up to the ceiling, still smiling. "I can only wonder what she'd 'ave done about all this." 

"Daddy?" Asked Malon, knowing now she could shift the dismal subject to a more happy one, "What was mum like? I can't remember much anymore… Only how she used to sing."

"Your mum?" Talon repeated, looking at her kindly. Yet his eyes were full of emotion. "She was a wonderful woman. Very stubborn, mind you. You get a lot of that from her. She loved horses almost as much as you do. I had to teach her lots too though, didn't know much, she didn't. She was so happy when you were born; we both were. You two were like best friends. I remember how she used to sing to you every night. It was quite unusual actually. Most Gerudo have very raspy voices… I really don't know where she got the ability to sing like that-"

"Pardon?" Interrupted Malon, "What did you just say?" She looked at her father closely. She was sure she had heard it… She was sure he had just said 'Gerudo'.

Talon looked at her confused, then realized what she had asked about. "You never guessed she was one?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"You never told me." Said Malon sharply.

"She looked just like one."

"I can't remember what she looked like." Said Malon, feeling anger build up inside her. She didn't know why she was taking this news so hard or why she felt so angry towards her father for not letting her know sooner.

"Now, come on Missy." Said Talon harshly, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Malon stared at him, bewildered. Of course there was something wrong.

"She couldn't have been one." She said, avoiding saying the word directly, "She wasn't one. I don't believe you!" She turned quickly and ran up to her bedroom. She sat down on her soft bed and rocked back and forth over it, still fuming. 

She couldn't believe it. Her mother was one of _his_ kind. She had been a part of his race. One of his kinsmen. How could her mother, the person she had loved and idolized, have ever been one of Ganondorf's people?

She looked down at her own small hands, disgusted. If her mother had been a Gerudo, that made her part Gerudo. That made her one of his kind too. She felt dirty all over suddenly. She was a part of the man who was terrorizing her land and killing her people. Malon stopped to rethink this. No… he was terrorizing the Hylian's land and the Hylian people… She was no longer a part of their group.

She cast her eyes down to the darkly stained, wooden floor. She wanted to cry, but her tears would not come. Instead, her tiny body shook with her heaving sobs.

She could not escape the image of Ganondorf in her head. He was everywhere. 

She cursed quietly to herself for being so stupid for never even guessing that her mother had been a Gerudo. She cursed at her stupidity about not knowing. She cursed at her father for not telling her sooner.

She stopped. What was she doing? Was she so horrible that she cursed her own father? She regretted saying it and tried to calm herself again.

She cursed Ganondorf. For doing everything that he had done. For being who he was. For been connected to her. 

A wave of realization hit Malon. Ganondorf had known all along that she was part Gerudo. She traced back her memory to the day that he had come to visit. He had compared her to a Gerudo. He had said she had hair like one.

She remembered the last thing he had said; "Malon, try to think about what I told you. You'll find that my assumptions may be astoundingly accurate." 

That's what he meant by it then. He knew.

There was a knock at the door. Malon knew who it would be.

"Come in, dad."

Talon entered silently and sat down beside her on her bed. He put his arm over her.

"Listen," He told her, "I know what you're thinking about." Malon highly doubted that. "I know that you think that your mother was some terrorist like _him._ But she wasn't. She was a good woman. She turned away from the Gerudos and lived just like any Hylian woman would have. She may have had Gerudo blood, but she had a Hylian heart. Don't you see that just because you may share Gerudo blood, doesn't mean that you have to act like one. You are as Hylian as anyone can get. You've grown up like that. This news doesn't change who you are."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Asked Malon.

"I-I was afraid I guess." He answered, "Afraid that something like this would happen. I can now see how stupid I was for waiting and… I'm sorry."

Malon smiled. His words had a way with her. They were reassuring and kind. She felt a little better now. She reached out and hugged her father.

"I love you daddy. No matter what news you give me, that won't change how much I love you."

"No matter who you may be, I will always love you too."

Then, for the first time since Ganondorf had taken over, Malon finally felt happy.

**Alright… Hey! That chapter was pretty long! *claps.**

Okay, so this might have never happened in the game… but it could have… I guess…

I know that there's no real evidence to suggest that Malon is part Gerudo, but it adds interest and drama.

Wait. I have a reason. I've noticed that none of the other Hylains have red hair. (Now this is just me thinking from memory, but I can't remember ever seeing one in the game.) So, I guessed that maybe it's not natural for the Hylians to have red hair. The only other people in the game with red hair are the Gerudos. It was either, "Hey, maybe I could add interest and drama to my story by saying that Malon is Gerudo!" or… "Hey, maybe I'm just weird and spend too much time playing this game and Malon's not different at all and I could make my story uninteresting and undramatic by going along with it." 

My choices were slightly biased.

Well, there's no evidence clearly stating that Malon was definitely NOT Gerudo. Anyways, it' my story and this is how I see it.

Alright, if you have any questions, review me! If you have any comments, review me! If you feel that I have ruined this entire story by making Malon a Gerudo, read the paragraphs above then review me! If you know of any Hylians in the game with red hair (Other then Malon,), review and tell me! If you feel that spray on butter is wrong, review me!

Until next time guys! Bye!


	9. Sheik

Chapter 9

****

Hey! This story is getting pretty long now. We're about half way through.

I'm SO sorry for this chapter taking so long to post… but as you can see, it's quite long.

Thanks to my reviewers, it was pointed out that there might be some other people in the game with red hair. But… erm… (Looks around for excuse) well, the clones of Malon in Majora's Mask don't count… and …well…

Oh well. Doesn't matter. I already posted that chapter anyway.

Now, I give you… Chapter 9

Shiek

One full year had pasted by now since Fairy Boy had disappeared and Ganondorf took over. It had been hard, and the now nine year old Malon was still struggling. She had managed to hold her tongue for the twelve months and it seemed to be paying off. Talon was still working at the ranch and Ganondorf hadn't been to visit them since the incident in Hyrule Castle Town. She was starting to believe that maybe happy times would soon follow.

Even Ingo, who had been acting darkly recently, had lightened up. He was no longer mumbling or speaking of Ganondorf at all and didn't seem to complain during most of his tasks.

The ranch itself though, was not doing as well as its owners. Sales had dropped dramatically. The fear of leaving one's house to go to the ranch and place an order, or even just to talk, was overwhelming. No one was ever seen wandering Hyrule field anymore. It wasn't safe. Ganondorf had placed gigantic poes all over the field and they would rob anyone who crossed them.

Despite all the misfortune, Lon Lon was still on operation. Talon had managed to scrape some money up so that they could support themselves. Life was hard, but Malon felt she could manage it. 

Still, something was bothering her about the sudden decline of Ganondorf's power.

Malon brushed her hair out of her eyes roughly. She was tired and it was starting to get dark. She put the last of the horses in their stalls and locked all the doors. She rubbed her palms into her face and tried to make her weary eyes work better. Dragging her hands down her face, she left the stables and entered her home, thankful that she had finished the days chores.

She made a quiet surprised noise as she entered. Her father was not the only person sitting at the table. Beside him was a man that she had never seen before in her life. He looked a lot older than Talon and was very thin. He was dressed in white and was wearing bunny ears.

"Oh, hullo there Missy." Greeted her father, "Are you finished all you chores?"

"Yes dad." Responded Malon, "Is this a visitor?" She was stunned at the sight of another person, let alone one with rabbit ears.

"Yes, he's a traveler. He just came to stay so he could have somewhere safe to sleep for the night. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Said Malon, still slightly taken aback about their strange visitor. He didn't say anything to her. He simply put his hand in the air and made a meeping sound.

Malon carefully took her seat next to her father for her first rest of the day. She hadn't had anything to eat all day and she was extremely hungry. Talon pushed her a plate of blackened chicken. Malon started to cut around all the burnt bits so she could eat the white meat.

"So, er… Mr. Traveler, sir. Where were we? Something about the field, was it?" Talon asked, trying to get back on the track of their conversation.

"Yes," responded the man in a high pitched voice, "Yes, I was just saying that it's getting worse. The number of poes had doubled at least. It's hard to find anywhere to stay. No one trusts anyone now. I can't say how much I appreciate this."

"Oh, it's no problem." Said Talon looking concerned, "So you say it's getting worse? I thought things were headed uphill. Ganondorf hasn't been 'ere for ages now, hasn't he, Malon?"

Malon nodded her head in agreement. She was now into the meat that looked somewhat like chicken and was to busy eating it to join the conversation fully.

"O' course he hasn't. Hasn't had time. All his efforts have been turned to that castle he's building… That and finding the poor Princess." The traveler's voice trailed off. He cast his eyes downwards.

Malon jumped at these words. "What do you mean, 'poor Princess'?" She asked, concerned.

The traveler looked up at them. "Haven't you heard yet? He got her. The poor little girl was on the run for nearly a year then… He got her. At least… that's what I've heard. They haven't found her body yet… Just bits of her clothes that were burnt. But, Ganondorf swears that he killed her." The traveler shook his head then added, "Poor girl."

Malon stood in shock. Now nothing was in Ganondorf's way. She had been their last line of defense. Malon leaned in towards the man. "How long has this been known?" 

The man screwed his face up. "Oh, about a month now. That's when I heard. You hear a lot of things when you travel. I always said that-"

"- But they haven't found her body?" Malon interrupted.

"No, they haven't, not yet."

"Then it can't be true. I refuse to believe such a drastic rumour." Stated Malon.

"Believe what you want. But, let me ask you this… If she wasn't dead, then why hadn't she shown her face? Why did she just leave her people to suffer? I see no reason behind it. And if she did just abandon us, then she'd be as good as dead if she ever tried to return." He said to her.

Malon let this sink in. So Zelda really must be dead. She held her hand to her chest. It was true. 

The man smiled and leaned back. "I'm very tired. Would you show me to where I am sleeping, kind Sir?"

"Yes, of course." Said Talon. He pushed his stool out behind him, making it scratch along the stone floor. Malon winced at the noise it made. Talon led their guest out of the kitchen.

Malon pushed the half eaten chicken away from her. She had lost her appetite. All the hopes that she had built up over the past months had been destroyed by the traveler's news. Ganondorf was not ready to stand down at all. He was just laying low. Bidding his time. And now that Zelda was out of his way, he could take the throne, unchallenged. Malon began to wonder how long it would be until his inspections started up again.

Her father entered the room again. He sighed and sat back down on his stool. "Look's like we're back to square one again." He said quietly.

"How long do you think it'll take him before he finishes his castle?" Asked Malon.

"By the sounds of it, not very long. He's a slave driver. The castle should be finished in under two years."

"Then, he'll come to us again, won't he dad?" Asked Malon, scared.

Talon gave no response. Malon knew what he meant by it. She turned to go upstairs to her bedroom.

"Malon." Said her father. Malon turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "It'll be fine. We'll get through this."

Malon smiled back at him, although she didn't feel as confident as Talon words had sounded.

That night, Malon had a nightmare. She dreamt that Ganondorf came and took her father away from her, despite the fact that she had kept his secret. She was all alone at the ranch. She had no one left.

***

Malon awoke and drew in a sharp breath. She tore the blankets off her and ran to her window. She pushed the curtains aside and let the warm sun rush in. It seemed to be well into the morning. Malon scanned the corral below her, looking for her father. 

He was in the middle of the field looking after the horses. Malon let out a sigh of relief. Her father was still there. The dream had seemed so real. She felt as if he wasn't ever going to be there again. 

She watched her dad potter around the corral doing various chores that he had to do that day. It seemed he was more uptight now. He wasn't his usual carefree self that Malon could remember. The rule of Ganondorf had effected him. It had effected them all. 

Malon snapped out of her daze. She realized that she must have slept in. She dashed down the stairs and out into the stables where she was supposed to have been. 

"Good morning." Ingo said bitterly as she entered.

"Morning Ingo." Replied Malon, "Sorry I'm late. I slept in."

"Apparently."

Malon picked up a bucket and proceeded to milk one of the cows. She heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw her father enter.

"Oh." He exclaimed as he spotted her, "You're up then. I was just going to come and wake you. I wanted to let you sleep in."

"Thanks anyway dad." Said Malon. She looked around her father and noticed that someone was missing. "Dad? Where's that man from last night?"

"He left early this mornin'. Said something about urgent business. I don't know though. Maybe he just felt like he didn't fit in."

"Oh." Said Malon, a little disappointed that she couldn't ask him any more questions about Ganondorf. 

"Well, just came to tell you that I have to go into town today-"

"-Can I come?" Interrupted Malon.  
"After what happened last time? No." Said her father. "You're going to stay here and do your chores. I'll be back at around…" He paused to think, "Before tomorrow." He added lamely.

"Fine" Said Malon, knowing that Talon was right about not letting her go. But that didn't stop her from being a little angry with him for not letting her go. "I'll see you when you get back then."

Talon smiled and left the stables. Malon continued to milk the cow. She was still slightly mad and the cow mooed in protest as she milked it perhaps a bit too roughly. She stopped and stroked its neck to calm it down again. 

"There, there girl." She cooed to it.

"Hurry up and get that cow milked, Malon, so you can start on the next." Ordered Ingo. He was currently sitting on a crate, relaxing.

"Well," said Malon snappishly, "Could you help me? You don't seem to be doing much and there are a lot of cows. If we both work we'll get it finished faster."

"Don't seem to be doing much, eh?" Repeated Ingo. "I, my dear, am taking a break because unlike some people, I have worked all morning. You will milk the cows and I will sit and watch you to make sure you do a good job. It's called supervision. Get used to it."

A bubble of rage swelled up inside Malon. "What? I don't think so. We both have to work."

"What are you going to do? Tell your daddy?" Spat Ingo.

Malon stood up as tall as she could and tried to look intimidating. "Yes." She told him.

"Then what?" He asked, "Then what, eh? All I have to do is call Lord Ganondorf and then you father won't be any trouble at all. He won't even _be _anymore."****

Malon winced at this. "But… but you haven't even spoken about _him_ in ages… How could you? How could you just switch sides so easily? How can you betray my dad?"

"Easy. He's lazy and good for nothing. And, as soon as Lord Ganondorf decides to take him out… The ranch'll be mine."

Malon smiled at this. "You're wrong." She said defiantly. "You're dead wrong! This ranch is under our name… My name. If you get rid of my dad, the ranch will go to me."

Ingo matched her smile. Malon tried to look unaffected by his confidence. "I don't believe it will, what with you only being… What? Seven? You're too young. And I am the only one listed as your secondary guardian, making the ranch and you belong to me. So… I suggest you get to MILKING THOSE COWS!" Spit flung from his mouth as he screamed. It made soft splattering noises as it hit the muddy floor.

"My father will fire you for this!" Cried Malon.

"Your dad won't do anything because you won't say a word." He picked up an empty bucket from the floor and threw it full force at Malon. It came into contact painfully with her shoulder. She gave out a small yelp of pain as the bucket clanged back to the ground.

"You… You hit me." Stuttered Malon in disbelief. "You hit me!"

"I'll do it again, you stupid wench, if you don't get to work!" His raised his hand threateningly. Malon winced and prepared for the blow. It never came. She opened one eye. Ingo was looking down upon her dangerously. His eyes flashed. "You don't want your dad to leave now do you? I promise that if you're a good girl I might let him stay as a farm hand. How about that, then, eh?" He face twisted into a grotesque smile. "We won't even hurt him for you, alright?"

Malon twitched fiercely. "There's no promise that you can make that I'll believe now! You… You… traitorous worm!" She finished lamely, but still managed to sound vicious.

The next thing she knew, Malon left cheek was on fire. She felt her body hit the floor. Mud was now covering her entire back. She held a boggy hand to her sore cheek. She looked up from the floor. Ingo was standing over her with his hand raised. He had struck her across the face. 

Malon proceeded to cry in pain. Ingo picked her up roughly from the ground and threw her into a stable door. "Stop that! Or I'll hit you again! Now, get out of my sight! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. And if you tell your daddy about this…" He let his voice trail off. He waved a fist in the air. "I know plenty of other ways to hurt you without anyone finding out."

He picked her up be her collar and dragged her over to the door. He swung her back and threw her out onto the grass. Malon hit the floor hard on her side and continued to cry loudly. He slammed the door behind her.

Tears poured down her face freely. Her face hurt, her side hurt, her arm hurt, she was covered in mud and she knew that she couldn't tell anyone. Not even her father… Otherwise, he would be killed, and Malon would be left alone with Ingo. 

Malon's sobs caused her shoulders to shake violently. How she wished her father were here. How she wished she could tell him. She wiped away her tears from her red cheek but continued to wail in pain.

An angry growl was heard from within the stables. "I told you to leave me! Get!"

"Where do you want me to go!" Squealed Malon miserably.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to look at your obscene little face!" He snapped from inside the building.

Malon got up of the ground and ran in the direction of Hyrule field. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She'd come back at around dinner time and if her father was there she would tell him she was simply in the storage house. 

She ran blindly out into the green field and collapsed to catch her breath. The grass tickled her nose as she tried to breathe through it. She felt free out in the field. Like she wasn't confined by all her secrets. She sighed heavily as she rubbed her cheek. It was still hard to believe that he had struck her.

She felt tears prickle her eyes again but held them back. Malon pushed herself from the ground and walked slowly around the perimeter wall of the ranch. Everything looked peaceful enough. All the grass was a pure green and the sky was still its usual blue. Malon looked around her inattentively. 

Malon ran her hand along the course surface of the wall, bouncing her fingers off the ridges. She mindlessly kept walking, not really knowing where she wanted to go. She was still in shock about what had happened.

It was in this trance-like state that she saw an opening in the mountainous wall of Hyrule Field. It was closed off by a huge black gate and tall, stone pillars. It was not very far away. Maybe even only a few miles. Malon was immediately drawn in to it. She had never been through that gate. She began to wander over to it. How could she have never paid attention to it before, Malon wondered. 

When she came closer to the gate, Malon realized that it was too high to climb herself. It had large, sharp spikes coming out from the top. She tried to look for a way around it and see if she could somehow squeeze through a crack or something. She walked over to one of the huge stone pillars to see if there was a gap. 

Malon, however did not find a gap. Instead, leaning up against the pillar was a wooden ladder. Malon hesitated for a moment and looked back at the ranch. What had she got to loose? She gathered her strength and climbed all the way up the ladder. At the top, the stone joined the rocky wall and formed something of a path. She walked along it slowly, being careful not to loose her balance in the wind. At the end of the ersatz path, Malon found another ladder leading down to the ground again. 

"Thank you Goddesses for giving me _some _luck." She whispered to the sky.

She clambered down the ladder, still careful not to loose her balance. Her feet touched the floor and Malon felt a wave of happiness. She then thought it strange that she could feel happiness. Malon walked away from the pillar, feeling that with every step, she became further away from her problems. 

She kept walking until she came across a breathtaking site. A vast lake spread out in front of her. It was crystal clear and had smooth ripples that licked the grassy shore line. In the middle sat a large island with a towering tree positioned atop it. The wind blew and caused the glassy surface of the lake to break. 

Malon ran to the edge of the water and looked into it. Her cheek was red and puffy. Her eye was slightly hidden from the swelling. She bent down, scooped up a large handful of water, and splashed it against her sore face. The cold water felt like ice on her skin. She coughed loudly as she shivered at the temperature. 

Malon rubbed her cheek yet again. She felt better now. The water had defiantly helped her. She peered into the water again and examined her face. It hadn't changed much. The redness seemed to be less evident now because the water had caused the colour in her face to darken.

Malon brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled weakly at her reflection but her attention was soon drawn to something else. A face had appeared behind her own in the water. She stared at the reflection and gasped. Malon turned around quickly and found she was face to face with a boy.

His messy, blond hair hung down into his red eyes. His lower face was covered in a white cloth. He was garbed in tight blue material. Malon let out a small scream and fell back into the shallow water. A loud splash filled the silence.

"What are you doing?" Demanded the boy in a deep voice, "How did you get here?"

Malon breathed heavily as she thought her answer through. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone …er, lived here. I'm Malon, from the ranch. I never meant to-"

"How did you get in?" Interrupted the blue-clad boy.

"I- I climbed a l-ladder." Stuttered Malon, beginning to become affected by the cold water . The boy sighed angrily. "I never meant to come and invade your space. I just needed some time… You're not _that_ mad are you?"

The boy stared at her with his piercing eyes. Malon felt like he was doing more than just looking at her… He was reading her somehow.

"What happened to your face, girl?" He asked, pointing.

"Oh…" Said Malon. She hadn't thought about what she was going to tell people what had happened. She decided to wing it. "I fell… Coming out of the stables."

The boy looked at her again. "No." He said. "That's not it at all, is it? Who did that?"

Malon tried to looked offended that he suggested something so absurd. He seemed to see through it. "I did it. Didn't you hear me?" Said Malon.

The expression on his face remained hidden. "Alright then…What did you say your name was, girl?" He demanded.

"Malon."

"Right. Sorry for getting worked up. These are not the happiest of times." He cast his gaze to the ground. "I didn't know if I could trust you." He held out his hand to Malon. She took it and he helped pull her up from the water. She wiped her dress down and the water dripped from her body freely. The wind picked up and she shivered as goosebumps began to appear. 

"Who are you?" Asked Malon, intrigued by this stranger.

"I am Shiek." He told her shortly.

"Oh…" Said Malon through a shudder. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come. You'll freeze if you stay out here much longer. Lake Hylia is much colder than it should be this time of year… Strange."

He began to walk in the direction of an overhanging cliff face. He turned and beckoned her with his hand. 

Malon stood quite bewildered on what exactly she should do. That boy, Shiek, had even said that trust was hard to find. She wasn't sure about whether she could trust him.

The wind picked up again and Malon quivered. She was going to freeze trying to walk home. She weighed out her options. She could try to go home and get changed… if she made it there. But, what if Ingo was there? What would he do to her?

On the other hand, she could go, follow that boy and take her chances.

She began to follow Shiek to the overhanging stone face. A large shadow was cast below it and Malon could make out the glow of a fire in the far corner. Shiek crouched down, the angles of his face were accented by the dancing light. He poked at the fire slowly.

"Stand close to the flame. You'll warm up faster." He told her.

Malon followed his instructions and inched closer to the hot fire. Silence followed. Malon looked for someway to break it.

"Thank you." She said. "Kindness isn't very abundant these days. I really appreciate this." 

Shiek made a grunting noise in his throat. Malon took that as a 'you're welcome' and she decided to press on.

"Do you live alone?" She asked. "How long have you been here?"

"Sometimes." He said. "I've been here for a little while I guess. I'm really not sure how long."

Another long silence.

Malon nodded. "What do you mean you're on your own sometimes?"

"It's just what I said. Sometimes I'm by myself."

"That's odd. How old are you?" Malon asked.

"Eleven." He said shortly.

Malon waited for him to ask her for her age. He, however, never did.

"I'm nine." She told him.

He looked into the fire, apparently uninterested. He got up and walked over to the edge of the overhanging stone. He peered up to the sky.

"It's getting late. You should get home. Go now and you'll get there just after your father." He said.

Malon stood next to the fire, stunned. "How… How did you know about that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Malon walked back out into the cool air. Her dress was nearly dry now and she felt that she was ready to walk home. But, would she get there at the right time? Shiek had said… but how would he know. She didn't tell him anything about her father.

"I'll get going now then. Thanks again."

"Oh, and Malon…" He called as she was walking away, "If you ever feel like talking to someone… about anything… you can find me here." 

Malon stood staring, slightly puzzled. What did he mean by that?

"Just… If you ever feel like telling me something that you can't tell others… You can trust me." He held out a bandaged hand.

Malon took it and shook. She smiled at him. He reminded her of Link somehow. She let go of his hand and walked away. 

As soon as she was at the ladder again, the fact that she had made a friend hit her full force. She smiled to herself and was reminded again of Link. She remembered how she had felt when she had become friends with him. Her smiled faded as she dwelled on Link's memory. The poor child.

She walked across the high path and climbed back down into Hyrule field again. She noted that the sky was beginning to darken and sped off home. 

She reached the surrounding wall of the ranch and walked round to the gate. The ran up the path to her house, deciding that she could slip by Ingo and go to her bedroom to stay away. She opened the door and slid inside, only to find her father sitting at the table.

"Hullo, Missy. Just got home. How was your day?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, pretty boring really." Malon lied.

Talon brow furrowed. "What happened to you?" He asked, pointing to her face. 

"I was in the storage house and a shelf fell down and struck me." Malon made up on the spot.

"Well… It doesn't look too bad." Said Talon. 

Malon sat down across from her father. "Dad," She said, "I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go to bed now, alright?"

Talon looked outside the window. "It can't be eight o'clock. Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I had a long day." She gave him a kiss. "Night Daddy." Malon then walked up the stairs, now under the believe that she would soon have to become quite an experienced liar. 

****

Well, that's that chapter done. Again, I'm really sorry for the wait, but the message was like "You can't login because we have heavy traffic." So yeah… I have an excuse. 

So, review me! Hope to hear from you all. I'll be updating faster next time. Bye for now.


	10. Letting Go

****

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm so sorry this chapter took a bit longer than expected. Well no more to say except… enjoy!

Letting Go

Malon had been debating for days about what to do. She wanted to go back to that lake again and see her friend. However, her father was around now and she couldn't leave the ranch because he was too overprotective. She eventually came up with a plan that she thought fitting. She would sneak out that night and take Epona with her to Lake Hylia. That way, she could see Sheik and not get herself caught.

She spent that day doing her chores quietly and avoiding Ingo. She kept to herself and stayed out of the way. Night seemed to be hours away. She wanted to leave now. Somehow, the ranch felt less like home ever since what Ingo had done to her.

Finally the sun set. The stars began to come out and Malon walked inside her house. She went straight to bed and lay there, waiting. She would wait until she heard her father go to bed, then give him ten minutes before she left.

She sat in bed, watching her door attentively. She could feel her eyelids become heavy but forced them to stay open.

Minutes seemed like hours. Malon looked outside and found that most of the stars were now out. Anytime now, he would be coming to go to bed.

Malon heart skipped a beat when she heard his footsteps pass the door. She lay down quickly and stared at her ceiling. Only a little bit longer now.

Malon waited patiently and tried to keep track of time. She looked out at the moon and decided that it was late enough.

She scuttled out of bed and threw on her dress. She grabbed her bag that she had prepared and quietly slipped out of her room. She tiptoed down the stairs and silently opened the door and slid out. She did a small leap in excitement then turned her attention to the stables.

She opened the door slowly. The thin beam of light from the moon crossed the stables and illuminated Epona's stall. Malon left the door ajar so she could see and walked over to her horse. He gently stroked her forehead to awaken her. Epona made a small noise of annoyance, but stopped when she saw Malon's face.

Malon opened the stall and let her out. She lifted a small saddle up onto Epona and led her outside. She shut the door carefully and mounted Epona.

"Right then girl. Come on, let's go." Malon whispered. She gently dug her heals into the horse's sides and Epona began to trot.

Malon slowly crossed the ranch and led Epona down the path out to the field. As soon as they hit the open grass, Malon egged the horse onwards faster. She turned in the direction of the lake.

It was much faster to get to the lake by horse. Malon had only been going for five minutes and she was halfway there.

Hyrule field looked different in the dark. All the trees were black and skeletal. The grass looked no longer green but brown. Instead of a cool breeze, a cold, harsh wind blew. Malon shivered. 

A noise caught her attention. It was a small rumble. Malon slowed Epona down and turned the horse around to look behind her. Nothing was there.

Malon sighed in relief but soon stopped as she heard the rumble again. It was coming from the ground. Epona danced around skittishly at the noise. The ground in front of Malon began to move slightly and the rumble became louder. Epona let out a sharp neigh.

The movement of the ground became more violent and Malon found herself frozen in fear of what was underneath the soil. She gripped Epona's reins and tugged on them but the horse did not move.

"Epona. We have to leave. Something's there."

As if queued by this sentence, a hand emerged from the ground. Malon let out a piercing scream and Epona backed onto her rear legs.

The hand was followed by an entire body. Well, not a whole body, but a skeleton. A stalchild.

Malon held on to Epona neck and screamed at her to move. The horse landed its front legs and took of in the direction of the lake again. It was all Malon could do to hold on. 

Stalchildren were coming up all round them now. Epona dodged back and forth, avoiding them with the best of her ability. Malon closed her eyes tightly and tried not to look.

She forced one eye open to see where they were headed. The tall black gate sat just in front of her. Would Epona be able to jump it?

Malon turned her head and saw the small army staggering towards them. She looked in front to the fast approaching gate. She shut her eyes tightly again and prayed that the horse could make the jump over the huge fence.

The bumping from the horse stopped and Malon opened her eyes. She was flying across the black fence. Epona landed on the opposite side and came to a halt. Malon looked back as the stalchildren stopped at the gate. They couldn't get through it. Malon tapped Epona and turned her in the direction of the lake.

Malon was breathing hard. That was a close call. Another immediate problem also came up. How would she get back home? Would they still be there? 

Malon pushed these thoughts out of her mind. Maybe Sheik would know and she would be able to him. She jumped gingerly off Epona and onto the hard floor. She walked along the path to the clearing of the lake.

The pale moon reflected off the smooth surface and Malon was flooded with a feeling of tranquility. She felt at peace by this lake. A cool breeze from the water blew across her face. It was unusually cold for that time of year. Malon remembered what Sheik had said last time she was there… that the water was unusually cold also. 

Malon walked in the direction of the cave Sheik had brought her to last time. She didn't know where it was exactly, but she knew roughly where he had shown her. She came up to the huge stone wall and walked along it until she saw the overhanging ledge. She peered inside to see if he was there.

A dark figure was sitting close to a fire. It was obviously Sheik. Malon could tell by the amount of unkempt hair coming from his turban.

"Hello again." He muttered.

"Er… Hi," Malon said shyly, "Do you mind if I-"

"Come in?" He interrupted. He held out his hand in the direction of the fire, inviting her in.

"Thanks." She said. Malon walked across over to the fire and sat down. She expected him to ask her why she was here, but no such question was asked. Malon decided to just tell him.

"I came here because… Well, I was thinking about what you said and I…" She trailed off.

"Yes, of course you can tell me about what's happening." He said.

Malon was somewhat taken aback about how he had jumped to that conclusion. That was why she went there, so she could tell him… So she could tell someone about what was happening to her. But how had he known why she had come.

Malon opened her mouth to say something, but was lost for words.

"You know… staring is bad enough… But, having your mouth open? It's not good manners." He said, deadpan.

Malon closed her mouth quickly. "And I suppose a boy, who lives in a cave by himself, would know all about good manners?" She retorted, laughing.

"More then you would guess." Was his answer, still as deadpan as ever. 

Malon decided she would change the subject, as he apparently wasn't finding the currant one amusing.

"Well, you were right, that's all. I did come here to- to talk to you." Explained Malon.

"Go on then." He said, not looking up from the fire.

"Well… You said you'd listen. And I need someone who'll do just that. A-and you can't tell… Not anyone. Promise?"

"You have my word." He responded, now looking up.

"Can I trust the word of a Sheikah?" Asked Malon, skeptically.

"It's the only word you're gonna get."

"Alright, good enough." Said Malon, knowing that he wouldn't tell. "Well… You see, Ganondorf's been showing interest in our ranch lately. I think- no, I know- that he's going to try and take it over. He already has our farmhand on his side. I overheard them talking… ages ago, now… about how they're gonna get rid of my dad so he can own the ranch. I know… But my dad doesn't, and if I tell… they'll kill us both. I don't know what to do anymore."

Sheik said nothing. He merely nodded his head. He seemed to want Malon to go on.

"He threatened me. I know that it's just a matter of time until he come again… to take over. We heard that the castle will be finished soon and I know that as soon as it's finished he'll come."

"And has he hit you?" Sheik came in.

"No."

"Then how did you get that bruise on your face?" He asked, pointing at her cheek.

Malon thought about telling him her accident story, but then settled with the decision that she would tell him the truth. "He didn't hit me. The farmhand, Ingo, did. He calmed down for a bit, then started up again. I think that he'll try to hit me again. I think he likes having power over someone. On top of all that, Ganondorf demanded for my favourite horse to be brought to him when it's old enough… My horse!" Malon didn't know why she hadn't stopped. She was telling him about stupid, irrelevant things… But it felt so good to let it out after so long. "I know that he'll treat her badly. I can't stand letting her go to that monster. He might even end up killing her. I have no idea. I wouldn't doubt it though. He's killed before. He killed my only friend. That was about a year ago. My friend was supposed to be on a mission or something… For the Princess. But he never came back to talk to me or anything! He promised he would!" Malon felt hot tears run down her cheeks. "He never came back and that's what's going to happen to me…" Malon stopped now, knowing that she had let it all go. She had just told Sheik everything, save a few personal details.

Sheik didn't say anything at first. He sat there, staring at the fire. "I'm sorry your friend… is- is dead." He said this with some difficulty. Malon was sure that she had heard some small trace of emotion behind his voice. He drew his head up and looked to the ceiling of the cave. "But don't lose hope yet."

"Thank you for listening to my little rant." Said Malon gratefully, wiping away her tears.

"I only wish I could help you more." He said, "But I cannot take action, or I will certainly be found and punished."

Malon was a little confused by this statement, but she knew Sheik well enough now to know that he didn't always make perfect sense. 

"It's too bad about what happened to Zelda. She would have done something about it. She would never had let this happen." Said Malon.

Sheik twitched. "What do you mean? What happened to Zelda?" 

"I heard that she died. Her stuff was found or something. That's the latest news we got. It's horrible how she died really-"

"No." Sheik interrupted briskly.

"Sorry?"

"It's not true. Zelda is still here." He said.

"Then why hasn't she done anything about this?" Malon asked, motioning outside. She remembered how the man in the bunny hood had asked her that same question and knew that Sheik would then know that it was true. Just like she had.

"I- Because…" He began.

"Because she really is dead. And if she isn't, then she's not a very good ruler, is she? What kind of monarch leaves their people to suffer like this?"

"Zelda must have a very good reason. She wouldn't do this by choice." Stated Sheik in a final sounding tone.

Malon wasn't going to press on. Not only did Sheik look like he could snap her in half, she found the subject a little degrading.

"I'm going to ask you to leave now." Sheik said in a voice that sounded like a croak. "You're still welcome to come here anytime, just don't bring your false news with you again." He motioned towards the door and returned to staring at the fire. 

Malon turned to walk out of the cave. At least she had gotten some things off her chest. It seemed less of a trouble now that someone else knew too. 

She was just outside when she remembered her problem. "Oh, Sheik?" She called into the cave.

"What?" Came his sharp voice.

"Er… Sorry, but there are stalchildren all over out in the field and I was wondering how I could get pass them without-"

"You won't have to worry about them now. It's almost dawn. They'll be gone. Try not to come here at night if you can't take care of yourself."

Almost dawn? Malon looked to the sky and realized that it was growing pink. It really was dawn. "Thanks. I'll see you." Malon waved into the cave and jogged off. She would have to hurry to get home in time.

She mounted Epona, who had been asleep in the grass by the cave, and rode of quickly. She cleared the black fence and noted that Sheik was right about the stalchildren. They were all gone.

Malon and Epona sped of home as quickly as they could. They rode up the path to the stables and Malon hastily opened the door and pulled Epona inside. She locked her in her pen and backed out slowly. 

Malon entered the house as quietly as she could. She crept up the stairs and opened the door. She jumped as she saw that the doorway was blocked.

"Oh. Hi daddy." She said, looking up at her fathers large, dark figure standing in the door.

"You're up early." He noted, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I wasn't tired. I got up to check on the horses." Malon lied convincingly.

"Oh. Well then, would you like to help me make some breakfast since you're up?"

"Of course I would daddy." Said Malon. Maybe this time it wouldn't be burnt.

Malon kept up her contact with Sheik. Within months, she and him were close friends. Well, close as they could be. Malon had found out how to completely avoid the stalchildren by walking slowly across the field, so as not to make vibrations and went to see Sheik almost every week. Her father never expected a thing, he was too busy most of the time to keep both eyes on Malon at all times. No word of Ganondorf had reached the ranch since the bunny hood man had come. Ingo didn't even seem to mind Malon anymore. He would simply ignore her or ask her to leave him alone.

Sheik was a very strange best friend. He was quiet most of the time, being very careful about when and where he chose to speak. He was like a storage house to Malon, because she could tell him everything, knowing that he wouldn't tell a soul. Although he didn't say much, Malon felt that that was what she needed; quiet time. Lake Hylia became like a second home to her, and even Sheik's cave felt comfortable.

After two long years, things in Hyrule seemed to be running down. No new threats had developed and Ganondorf hadn't made any military move in months. This gave some new hope to the people of Hyrule, but Malon did not share their light spirits.

This only meant that what the bunny hood man had said was true. Malon didn't want to believe it, nut all signs pointed to yes. The conversation they had stuck in her mind. Ganondorf was constructing his castle and when it was finished… 

The two years had passed by, and Malon knew that the completion of the castle was growing close. She still had told nothing to her father. Even though Ganondorf had not done anything in ages, his threat was still with her.

Malon was eleven years old now. She was fast approaching twelve and Sheik was now thirteen. Her time with her father was running short. She was on borrowed time. She only hoped that Ganondorf would be put to a stop.

That, however was proven wrong, on the day he came to visit once again.

Malon ran downstairs as quickly as she could and opened the door. She had seen him arrive from her bedroom window. Sure enough, there the dark King was, standing in the middle of the ranch's path. He looked just as she remembered him; huge, dark-skinned and horrible. She took a step back at the sight of him.

He stared down at the small child and gave a crooked smile. Malon remembered that smile… It was in her nightmares. 

"You must be… Malon, right?" He half growled at her.

Malon nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, girl." He said, unconvincingly. "Tell me, where is your father?"

"Why?" Asked Malon in a would-be-casual voice, "Are you here to get rid of him?"

His fake smile faded. "That's for later dear. I can't not have a reason. I've just come to check the profits of the ranch. Now that my castle if finished, I can start back on my old agenda." He looked around. "Tell me where your father is, now." He demanded.

Malon said nothing, but didn't dare not give him an answer. She pointed in the direction of the corral where her father was. Ganondorf said nothing and strutted past her in the direction that she pointed. Malon quietly followed behind him. 

They stepped into the corral and Malon hid herself behind a conveniently placed crate. She was just within earshot and could only hear small parts of the conversation he and her father were having.

"… profits of this ranch…" Came Ganondorf's voice, unclearly.

She heard her father speaking, but couldn't catch it all. "Ranch… doing… nowadays… not good."

Malon strained to hear the conversation properly.

"Profits are going down. I can't do anything. Nobody comes to buy anymore." Explained her father.

"If your profits don't show improvement soon, I'll be forced to overrun this ranch." Came Ganondorf's voice.

Malon froze. It was happening now. If they didn't get more business, her father would be gotten rid of. 

"I'll do my best, Sir." Said Talon.

Malon heard Ganondorf's footsteps coming closer. She remained still and watched him walk right past her out onto the path. She breathed a small sigh of relief that he hadn't spotted her. Her father soon followed him out of the corral. 

Malon leapt up and bean to walk casually over back to the house. Her father was there, seemingly seeing their guest off.

Ganondorf turned and looked around. "Before I go I must speak with your farmhand. Where is he?"

"In the stables." Replied Talon.

Malon watched as the King entered their stables, looking for Ingo. They were obviously going to be planning something. Malon pressed her ear to the stable door.

"Malon girl. What are you doing?" Asked her father.

Malon lifted her hand to her lips and focused on the stables. Unfortunately, the cows were in the stables and all she could hear was a steady mooing noise.

"Malon, get away from there. You shouldn't do things like that. Not anymore. We have to get on his good side, otherwise he'll take the ranch away from us. Now come here, and when he comes out, say goodbye to him like you mean it."

Malon sulked away from the wooden walls of the stables and waited for Ganondorf to come out. After some time, the door opened again and Ganondorf exited. He maintained a blank look on his face, but Malon knew that he and Ingo had just secured future plans.

"Goodbye then, Lord Ganondorf." Said Talon as the King turned to leave. Her father nudged Malon in the side and she jumped slightly.

"Er… Have a, erm, safe trip." Malon said slowly, regretting every word.

The King turned and left eyesight. Malon breathed easy. He was gone again… but for how long? She hadn't had the chance to hear his new plan. She felt she had a large stone in the pit of her stomach. She knew what he wanted, and she knew that it would now be anytime that he chose to make his move.

Malon turned and entered her house not knowing what she could do now that her time had run out. 

****

Again, I just want to say how sorry I am about this taking so long. I'm not usually one to give excuses, but this time it's real. I might have even mentioned before that I'm on a track team now. That's a lot of practices, a lot of feeling drained and a lot more need for a good sleep… And I'm sorry about that. Also, I have a job now… And that's a good thing as well as a bad thing.

Well, that's it. I understand and accept if you choose to be angry… But I promise that I won't drop this story, no matter how long the wait between updates. I even have the rest of the story all plotted out… so no more nasty writers block!!!!

Thanks. Review please. 


	11. Goodbyes Stay Unsaid

****

Ablah! Well, I tried my best to get this up sometime BEFORE Christmas and I THINK that I might have done it. Sorry for the disappointment guys… and I even just told you that I'd update faster. All I can say is sorry… so… I'm sorry.

But now, I give you… Chapter 11!

Goodbyes stay unsaid

Not a day pasted that Malon didn't think about what was going to happen. She was forced to remain silent, and it hurt everyday. She found that she wasn't acting like herself. She had forced herself to be more secretive and barely spoke to anyone at the ranch, even her own father. The only person she could talk to was Sheik. She constantly went to him just to let out her angst. He would listen excellently to her rants and offered her advice.

At thirteen years old, Malon was no longer unaware of their tight financial situation at the ranch. She started to pay more attention to her father's fights with Ingo ever since Ganondorf had come and left. The ranch was not doing well. Sales were down lower then they had ever been. No one came to buy from the ranch, or anywhere. A great depression swept the land and the ranch paid for it.

Malon hadn't gotten a new dress in ages. She began using her old one as a top and made a skirt out of some old material she found. They couldn't afford anything new and Malon had become more independent by having to fend for herself. 

She had formed an outer shell; one that she could hide behind and use to brace herself for all the bumps that life was throwing at her. She had taught herself not to cry about meaningless matters and pushed down all her anger and fear. She thought that she could now handle anything that Ganondorf would do to them.

It was strange to Malon that even though Ganondorf was ready he still hadn't taken over the ranch. It bothered her to think about what he was planning and how he was going to take control. She had been playing the waiting game for so long now, that she was starting to believe that he was going slowly.

Malon hurriedly finished her work in the stables. She replaced the brush back into the leaking bucket and stood back to admire her work. Once again, she had to wash the floor with dirty water, and once again it looked… dirty.

Sighing at what she hoped would look somewhat clean, she turned to leave the stables. 

"Bye, Ingo." She muttered as she walked past him. He grunted in return. They had not had a real conversation with one another in years.

She entered the house and walked up the dusty stairs to her bedroom. Shutting the door silently, she tried to locate her nicest apron amid the mess. Finding it tucked under her bed, she fumbled to put it on properly. 

Malon planned to go visit Sheik again late that afternoon. She hadn't gone to see him all week and things were getting rather hard to bare at the ranch. It was getting harder to sneak out now too. Malon knew that her father wasn't stupid enough not to notice that she would disappear for hours on end… But he was thick enough not to confront her about it. She just had to be extra careful coming in and out and making up excuses. 

She left her room, now somewhat presentable, and shut the door silently as before. She crept down the stairs slowly and reached out for the door handle.

She stopped as she heard someone clear their throat very loudly and obviously. Malon gritted her teeth and turned around. Talon stood in the shadows of the corner of the room, looking at her.

"Where you of to, Missy?" He asked, suspiciously.

"I'm not quite finished in the stables yet." She replied in her monotone voice, "I'm just going out to tie up lose ends."

He raised his eyebrows. "In that?" 

Malon looked down at what she was wearing. They were dirty, old and slightly frayed articles of clothing, but the were no doubt her nicest. "What about it?" She asked trying to sound confused.

"Isn't that a bit formal… to be cleanin' in?" Talon asked.

"A bit formal?" Malon asked, still in monotone, "None of my clothes- no sorry, rags- are formal."

"Don't lie to me anymore girl." He said seriously, "Now, I've been waitin' for ages for you to come to me and tell me that you've been lyin', but you haven't. Don't you think I'd notice? I thought that I taught you better then to lie to your own father, Malon."

Malon said nothing. She cast her gaze to the floor. He didn't know what she was going through… he'd never understand.

"I don't want you to sneak off anymore to go see that boy."

"How… how did you know?" Stuttered Malon.

"Do you honestly think that I'm stupid enough not to know about my daughter? You've changed so much Malon. I don't want you to see him again." He told her.

"Why? So that I won't ever have any friends?" Malon noticed that she was dropping her monotone. She couldn't keep her cool like Sheik could. "Sheik's been more help to me than you have!" She cried to her father. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she regretted them. Not only had she told her father about who she had been going to see, but she had insulted him.

"Double chores this week, girl." He said slowly, looking down at her heavily, "And I want you paint the fence around the stables today."

"Today?" Malon asked, dumbfounded, "That'll take me all day! I'm not doing it."

"You will. And if I catch you goin' out again, you'll find yourself painting the corral fence by yourself too."

Malon let her mouth hang open. The whole stable fence? She'd never finish. She shook her head. "I'm not painting your fence. I'm going out… and you can't make me paint the corral fence either."

"Malon-" her father began.

Malon slammed the door with all her might as he was speaking to her. She sprinted across to the stables and opened Epona's stall. She mounted her horse quickly and ran out the door. Her father was now also outside the house and he held up his hand to stop her. Malon ignored him and steered the horse around him.

"Malon! You get back here!" Yelled Talon.

"I don't need to listen to you. I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Malon cried at him. She pulled on Epona's reins and they galloped down the declivity of the ranch and out into Hyrule field.

Malon took in a deep breath. She had just completely disobeyed her father… on purpose. Her hands began to shake and the reins vibrated violently. She debated about going back… but she knew she'd be punished. She would go back in a few hours… after they had both calmed down. 

****

Until then, she'd go to the lake and talk to Sheik. He'd know how she could get back on her dad's good side quickly enough. 

She rode down her usual path to the lake. Thick, heavy clouds swam tempestuously above her. It would soon start to rain and Malon hadn't brought a blanket in her haste. Rolling her eyes at her stupidity, Malon reached the tall gate and tied Epona. She then climbed up the ladder as always and made her way towards the lake. 

She entered the clearing and looked to see if Sheik was about. She walked to the shoreline but couldn't find him. Malon strained to see in the distance if he was on the island. She didn't bother to search in the lake to check if he was swimming. No one ever swam anymore. The water in the lake was now unclean and dangerous. The amount of water had also slowly been going down over the years and it was barely half full anymore.

Malon gave up looking and decided he was probably in his cave. That was where he usually was when she couldn't find him outside. She walked over to the cliff face and peered inside the gloomy household.

"Sheik?" She called into it.

A mumble could be heard inside. That was him alright. She entered the cave and waited for him to come out. A loud bang exploded in the cave. Malon jumped and screamed as loud as she could. Another bang erupted behind her. Malon screamed once again and whirled around. A large puff of blue smoke hung in the air in front of her. It dispersed with a wave of a hand and Sheik walked out from it. His eyes were glinting and he gave a short laugh.

Malon was now highly embarrassed that he had frightened her. She pushed him into the wall of the cave. "You think that was funny do you?" She asked him.

He rubbed his arm where she had hit him. "I learned a new trick. I was waiting for you to come so that I could show you. But you took so long I thought you deserved that." He said with almost no emotion.

"A new trick?" Asked Malon. She circled around him, looking him over. He seemed to be the same. "So… you can teleport then?" 

Sheik nodded. 

"That's amazing. How did you do it then?"

"Sheikah magic." He answered shortly.

"I see."

Malon took a seat next to a small, dying fire. Sheik followed.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Sorry?" 

"What happened? Why did you come here? I thought you weren't going to come back you took so long." He elaborated.

"Oh. My dad… he found out about you and he didn't want me leaving to come see you…ever." Malon said, "Then I… Then I ran out on him. He's so angry with me."

Sheik silently poked at the fire.

"I'm sorry Sheik. I didn't mean to tell him about you, really."

"That's fine." He said.

"I know that I shouldn't have run off, but I needed to talk."

"That's fine too." He said.

"The ranch is getting worse by the second. It's been five years now and everyday I've wondered when he'll take over. It's been so long. I don't know what he's up to anymore. I thought I knew once… But not anymore." Said Malon. Sheik would of course know who she was referring to, everyone would know. His answer, however, seemed completely irrelevant.

"Only five. Only… Is that all it's been?" He mumbled.

Malon stared at him. She had expected somewhat of a more helpful answer.

Sheik looked down at his own hands and sighed. "It seems like so much longer… when you're waiting."

"Sorry?" Asked Malon, thinking that he might be going somewhere with this.

He snapped his eyes away from his own hands and looked at Malon. "I said… Don't wait around for it. It hasn't happened yet… so why bother? There's no need to get upset."

Malon raised her eyebrows. "Don't bother?" She repeated.

"Yes. Don't bother. There's no point. You'll only get let down in the end anyway." He said. He turned his gaze to the fire again.

Malon looked him over. Something obviously was bothering him. Something she couldn't help but ask about…

"What are you waiting for then?" She asked.

Sheik looked at her then back at the fire, then at her again. He breathed heavily out his nose. "Everything that I once had." He whispered.

Malon, confused, furrowed her brow. Silence filled the cave. A steady drip from a leak in the roof echoed softly. She searched for a change of subject, but he beat her to it. 

Sheik cleared his throat. "I found out what's causing the water in the lake to be so cold." He said.

"Oh really." Said Malon, "What?"

"Zora's Fountain has completely frozen over. Probably has been like that for years now. The icy currant flows through an underground tunnel and out into the lake."

"Do you know why the level has gone down?" Asked Malon.

"I think I might." He said. "I have a guess that all the water in the lake is running down into a deep reservoir underneath the center island. I don't know what triggered it though."

"That's weird" Said Malon. "I wonder why it would just go down all of the sudden."

Sheik poked at the fire.

"If it's underground… then we can get it back right?" Asked Malon. "I mean, it's still there, it just needs to come back up again. Do you think we could bring it back? "

"I think one day someone might be able to." He said.

A loud rumble came from outside. Malon looked out and notice that the sky was covered in dark clouds.

"I should get back home before it rains." She said, "Maybe my dad'll forgive me and I won't have to paint in the rain."

Sheik lifted up his hand to say goodbye and Malon quickly ran off in the direction of Epona. She turned around to wave goodbye.

"No matter what my father says, I'll always come and talk to you." She told him.

He simply kept his hand up in the air.

Malon got to Epona in good time and set of home at a very fast pace. She would have to get home before it started to rain or her favourite outfit would be ruined.

She arrived at the ranch soon and the rain had only just started to come down. Tiny droplets fell around her in small amounts. She could put Epona away and then get inside before it really started. She led Epona up the slope and into the ranch's open space… But something was already there.

A large black horse, decorated in heavy armor and red material stood in the middle of the small clearing. Malon recognized that horse… Ganondorf.

Now becoming nervous, she led Epona around the huge beast and opened up the stables to find…

A huge mess was made. All the stall doors were broken, the floor was covered in slops and hay, dead cuccos were scattered about and there were holes in the ceiling letting the rain in. 

Malon dropped Epona's reins and ran back out the stable door. Something was very wrong. She ran right past the horse again and reached for the door handle of her house.

Before her hand even touched the handle, the door violently swung open. Malon jumped out of it's way just in time.

The rain grew thicker now and Malon was getting wet. She slipped on the ground and fell into a puddle that had formed. She scrambled to her feet and saw what she had suspected.

Ganondorf had emerged from the house and he was dragging with him-

"Daddy?" Cried Malon. She pushed her sopping hair out of her eyes. Her father had a large bump on his head and blood ran down his face. "Hey, wait! No, Stop!" She screamed.

Ganondorf stopped and turned to look at her. "Here she is." He called out, into the house. "Sorry, girl, but your daddy's not been very helpful lately. Have you seen your stables? Quite unsafe. It's dangerous for him to be around you or the ranch anymore. I've placed you in the caring hands of Ingo. I'm sure he'll do a much better job. But you already knew this was coming, didn't you?" He smiled evilly.

"Let my dad go!" She said, "Those stables weren't like that this morning! I don't know what happened there, but it wasn't his fault!" Malon felt tears run down her cheeks. She hoped that Ganondorf couldn't see them through the heavy rain.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Don't speak to me in that manner."

"I hate you!" Screamed Malon. With all her might she pulled her leg back and kicked his knee. She felt her toes crumple on impact and tried not to yell out. He stood, however, unfazed by her attack. His red eyes beat down on her.

She felt thick fingers grasp her throat tightly and her feet left the ground. She coughed and kicked her legs. Ganondorf slammed her against the wall and held her at eye level. "Don't try anything like that again, wench, or I'll have the pleasure of killing you." He pressed his fingers deeper into her neck and Malon tried to cough again but found she couldn't. Her vision blurred and his face swam in and out of focus. 

He let go and she collapsed to the floor. Malon drew in a deep breath and held her sore throat. Rain fell around her in thick sheets. She could hardly see. She got to her feet and staggered over to her father.

"Dad? Dad wake up." She pleaded.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Mal. Mal, don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be back soon. I'll-" He was cut off as Ganondorf supplied a hard kick to the head. Malon began to scream wildly and held on to her father as he was hauled onto the horse. Ganondorf grabbed her by her shirt and threw her to the floor again. She scrambled up and tried to catch the horse as it ran off. 

She stopped and fell to the wet, soggy ground and began to sob. "Dad!" She screamed out. "Dad! Come back!"

She pounded her fists into the mud and hot tears poured down her face. She heard footsteps squelching behind her. She whipped her head around and her wet hair stuck to her face. Ingo walked up by the side of her and pulled her up of the ground.

"There, there." He said. "Come on now, Malon. The only one to blame is you really. If you hadn't of left, your father wouldn't have gone mad and destroyed the stables."

Malon glared at him. "He would ever do that!" She cried.

"He did. And that's why he's gone now." He responded.

"I- I didn't… I didn't even get to say goodbye." 

With that, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed as a large fork of lightning flashed above her and thunder rolled in the distance and rain came down, down, down. 

****

Awww. So sad. Well, this is where it starts to get rolling. I hope that you guys aren't too mad about the update speed… At least I updated!

Well. Review please. Every one is appreciated! 

Thanks!


	12. Dinner Time

****

Well, I tried extra hard to get this up extra quick. I hope it is appreciated. Thanks a lot you guys for reading.

Malon didn't sleep that night. In fact, she didn't sleep or eat for days. She stayed up in her room and refused all contact with Ingo or even Epona.

Nothing could keep her mind off what had happened. Her father was now gone… for good. She had no idea where her father was now. He could be up at Ganondorf's castle. He could be…

Malon couldn't stop thinking about it. Was he dead? She didn't want to believe it. But… it was so obvious. It was so unavoidable. Everything she had was gone now. Everything but Sheik. Malon had found that she couldn't bare to leave her room even to see him.

It was too much for her. She couldn't handle it. Not anymore. Nothing was left for her anymore. She didn't ever cry. She couldn't bring herself to. She wished she could just sit and bawl her eyes but the tears wouldn't come. Her grief was beyond that of tears. She would try to force them out, but nothing came.

Five nights passed and Malon found it hard to believe that that was all that had gone by. It had seemed like a lifetime had passed. It wasn't fair anymore. Time wasn't fair. Her life wasn't fair. 

She knew that she had to do something. Malon decided she would go and see Sheik just to tell him what had happened.

Malon got out of her bed slowly and staggered across the room. She waddled down the staircase and exited the house. She opened up the stable doors and walked in. Ingo had fixed most of it up now. It wasn't such a mess any more. Malon walked over to Eponas' stall and got out her horse. She didn't pet of stroke the horse; she didn't feel up to it.

Malon rode Epona out of the ranch. She was slightly happy about not running into Ingo on the way out. Hopefully he wouldn't see her when she came back either. 

She rode across the field in a daze, really not paying attention to what was going on around her… Not that she would care much anyway. Malon eventually reached the gate and climbed it, as always. She entered the lake area.

Malon shivered as a cold wind blew around her. She eagerly searched for Sheik. She crossed over the grassy patch, over to the overhanging cliff. 

"Sheik." She called into it. "Sheik get out here… I need to talk." Her voice was croaky from not using it in several days.

"You sound lovely." Was the reply. Sheik came out from the cave-like home and looked Malon over. He raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Malon tensed up just thinking about it. She clenched her fists and dropped her gaze to the ground. "It happened." She told him shortly. He seemed to understand what she was talking about.

"Is that why you haven't been coming lately?" He asked.

Malon nodded. "It's only been five days since he was taken… But it seems like forever. I'm sure that by now he's…" 

"Don't say that." He interrupted.

"Don't try to make me feel better by lying either." Said Malon.

"Well then, my choices have been lessened somewhat." He said, "Listen… I know that this is a great loss… and this is hard for you. It always will be. But, you have to stay strong. You have to keep faith. Hope… it all we have left now."

"I have nothing left." Said Malon.

"You can never have nothing… there is always something there." He pointed upwards, to the sky. "They will guide us through this pain."

Malon followed his hand up to the sky. It was so hard to believe that hope remained. She had deep cuts now and she felt that nothing could help.

"Why do I hurt so much?" Asked Malon, not expecting a response, "How could They put us through so much pain?"

"That pain will only heal in time." Stated Sheik.

"Time?" Asked Malon, "Time has been cruel to us."

Sheik sighed. "Soon… Soon this will all be over. I know it will be."

"How can you be so positive?" Asked Malon, looking at him incredulously.

"Because I have faith. You should try believing that this will all pull through soon." Said Sheik.

Malon raised her eyebrows. "Thanks for your help. I should probably get back now. I don't if Ingo will be looking for me or not."

"Malon." Said Sheik, "Don't give up. You've lasted this long. You can hold on a little longer."

Malon tried to smile but couldn't. Instead, she waved goodbye and nodded. Something about Sheiks' positive words hit Malon. It moved her to know that someone still had hope. She wished that she could think like he could. She wished that she could find hope.

So with a heavy heart, Malon walked back to her horse and rode off back to the ranch. Again, the time seemed to fly and she was back at her house in what seemed like minutes. She mindlessly placed Epona back in her stall and entered the place she had once called home.

Malon was taken aback to find Ingo standing in the center of the room, apparently waiting. Had he been waiting all this time for her to come back.

"I thought you were sick in bed." He said coldly.

"Well I-"

"So where were you?" He interrupted.

"I went off to go see-"

"You went off, did you?" He said, looking her over with disgust, "So you were well enough to get out of bed to go out… But not well enough to do some WORK?" Spit went flying at his last few words.

"I just needed some time to think-" Explained Malon.

"We don't have time anymore, girl. I suggest you get out there and do some work for a change before I get angry." 

Malon felt anger bubble up inside of her. "Can you just be a little sympathetic? I just lost my dad, for Dins' sake."

Ingo took an impending step towards her. He raised his fist high up in the air. Malon winced as she braced for what was coming. But the pain never came.

She opened her eyes and looked at Ingo. He still had his fist raised, but he looked as though he had no intention of hitting her.

"You're lucky that I have invited Lord Ganondorf to dinner this week, or I would have hit you, wench." He jerked his head in the direction of the door. "That stable needs a good cleaning now. Finish it by today, and I might feed you some dinner." He sneered at her and gave out a short laugh.

Malon nodded her head incredulously. "Fine. If that's how it's going to be. I'll clean your stables." With that, she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Malon was from then on pushed into a hard routine. She had dozens of chores to do every day, and the moment she felt like she could manage to sneak off to see Sheik, Ingo would come to her with another long list. She did, however, get enough done for Ingo to feed her every night. She was surprisingly thankful about this, since she knew that Ingo was serious about not feeding her. There was very little food left in the house and she knew that he wouldn't waste it on her for no reason.

Malon had managed to push her fathers'…disappearance, they were calling it, out of her mind. She hadn't the time anymore to think about what could have happened to him or morn for him. She wanted him back, yes, but she didn't have time to even say that.

* * *

Today, she had spent all day getting ready for their 'guest' that evening. Ingo was forcing her to cook dinner for the two of them. On top of that, he wanted it fancy. With a dessert and appetizer and everything. Not only did the house have nothing remotely fancy in it, they had so little food that a three course meal seemed impossible for Malon.

She looked through the storage cupboard. They had eggs, milk, bread, a large chunk of beef… er and eggs. Malon dug through deeper. She pulled out an old block of cheese, and what looked to be bacon. The cheese looked all right to eat and she was sure that if the bacon were to be cooked long enough it would be fine too. The fruit and vegetable cupboard was also half full. 

She looked at the ingredients and tried to think about what she could make. She could use the beef and make some kind of marinade out of… Nothing. She had nothing.

She eventually threw random ingredients into various pots over the fiery stove. She made a fruit pie for dessert and some kind of bean salad for the appetizer. She grimaced at what she had made. At least it wasn't brunt as her father's would have been. Her father… A fresh wave of pain overcame Malon. She turned away from her work station and closed her eyes tight. 

Maybe, just maybe, she could make this nightmare go away. She opened her eyes again. The beefy stew still sat on the fire, the pie still steamed on the table and the bean salad still stood beside the pie.

Ganondorf would be arriving any minute now. Malon sat on a chair by the door so she would be able to greet him when he came, as Ingo had instructed her to.

Ingo walked in through from the adjacent room where she had just finished setting up a table for the two men.

"Where is the food, girl?" He demanded as he spotted her.

Malon pointed miserably over to the fireplace. "There." She said.

Ingo glared at her. "Well. Goon then. Serve it all up so that there's no waiting." He yelled at her. 

Malon got out of her chair. She had been so comfortable in it. She was so tired nowadays and it had felt so nice to sit down, even for a few minutes. She walked over to the food and dished it onto the last of the nice plates. She stood back and admired her work with the food. It looked almost edible. She gave a half smile.

"_That'_s what you made?" Spat Ingo, clearly disgusted.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Malon, "We have almost nothing left to eat. I did my best." 

"We can't feed that to our Lord!" Yelled Ingo. 

"Then you should never had invited him because we don't have the kind of stuff to make a nice dinner anymore." Malon found that she was raising her voice. She saw Ingo's eye twitch. She immediately regretted saying anything as a hard fist connected with her stomach. 

Winded, she bent down and doubled over herself. She fell to the ground and tried to gasp for air.

"You had best make this dinner fantastic, or that'll feel like nothing." He told her. Malon felt her breath come back to her and started to breathe again. "Do you understand?" He screamed to her.

Still on the ground, Malon nodded. "Yes sir." She wheezed.

"Good." He walked out of the room again.

Malon pushed herself of the ground and stood on her feet. She lifted up her shirt over her belly to look at the damage. Nothing much was there yet, just a large, red spot but Malon knew that it will have grown by the next day. She tucked her shirt back in and looked down at her food one more time. It wasn't that bad, was it? It couldn't be. It was the nicest meal she had seen for ages now.

She delicately poked at the food and tried to make it look as regal as possible. Her attention was soon redirected as a heavy knock was heard. Someone was at the door.

"Girl! Get the door." Yelled Ingo from the other room.

Choosing not to respond, Malon walked over to the door and opened it. The dark, familiar silhouette of Ganondorf stood in front of her. She stepped aside and let the man enter. He stormed past her and into the house. Malon quickly ran over to the door that led to the other room. She opened it.

"Ingo's in there." She said shortly in a deadpan tone.

"You mean Mr. Ingo, girl." He corrected her in a growling voice.

"Yes sir." Said Malon. 

Ganondorf walked into the room and Malon shut the door behind him. She turned her attention to the bean salad plates. She loaded her arms with the palters and tried not to bend over because of the pain in her stomach. She brought it over to the door and fumbled with the knob until it opened.

The two men were sitting at the table looking over a large array of papers and notes, apparently discussing something of importance. Malon quickly laid down the plates and exited the room. 

She reentered the kitchen, her heart beating faster than usual. She got out some of the nicest glasses they had and poured out some of their famous milk. She carried these into the room and placed them in front of the two men. They again said nothing to her. The silence unnerved her and she walked out of the room again.

This was getting stupid now. She sat down next to the door in her seat again. She rested her head in her hands and stared at the plates on the table.

"Girl!" Came a screeching voice from the other room, "Girl, get our dinner in here."

Malon snapped out of her phase and hurried over to the plates. Balancing them carefully on her hands, she walked over to the door and into the room. She gave the plates out and stood in the silence once again. Malon swallowed hard and backed out of the room again.

She sat back down on the chair… again. She folded her arms. Not only was this the most boring thing she could be doing, she was now starving because she hadn't had breakfast and she wanted desperately to leave so she could go and see Sheik. But she knew she couldn't risk even taking one bite and she couldn't possibly leave… That would be suicide.

She rocked back and forth on the chair's back legs. She could try to spy on what they were talking about, but even that didn't appeal to her. She didn't care anymore about what might happen around the ranch, there was no way things could get worse.

She heard raised voices coming out from the room now. They were probably finished with the main course. She piled up the dessert plates on her arms and entered the room. This was getting extremely repetitive. She placed the dishes down roughly in front of the two men. She turned to leave.

"Girl." Called Ingo.

Malon tried to ignore the fact that he had not called her by her name all day long. "Yes sir?"

"You forgot to take away our plates." He pointed his fingers at the small pile of plates on the table.

Malon forced herself not to roll her eyes at this statement. Sighing, she walked back over to the table and grabbed the plates. She turned to leave again, but was stopped once more. Except this time it wasn't Ingo.

Ganondorf had grabbed her by her wrist. She was jolted to a halt by this and struggled to keep all the plates in her hands. She tried to pull away, thinking it might have been an accident, but he held tight. She turned and looked at him. His face was like stone.

"Aren't you going to say 'sorry'?" He asked.

Malon stared at him blankly, still trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He was starting to hurt her.

"Well? Aren't you? You forgot to take away the plates." He elaborated.

Malon didn't think that that was a reason to apologize for, but he was squeezing down on her hand and it hurt.

"Sorry, Mr. Ingo." She said strenuously.

"That's better." He said. He did not, however, let go.

Malon pulled away with the little strength she had. It so happened that at that moment, Ganondorf released his grip. Malon was sent crashing backwards into the wall. All the plates she was holding shattered on contact with the ground. Malon got herself up slowly, paying no attention to the pain in her back, and brushed the shards of plate off her.

"You did that on purpose!" She screamed at Ganondorf. "You let go just then so you could have me fall!"

Ingo stood up and looked panicky. "Malon! Calm down. Down talk to our guest like that!"

"Look at the mess you made me make!" She went on. She couldn't really understand why she went on screaming. She knew that she would get herself into trouble.

"Ingo, get this wretched little girl out of this room." Said Ganondorf. Malon saw him smirking.

"Stop smiling like that!" She yelled at him. "It's disgusting! _You're _disgusting! Murderer!"

"Get out of this room now!" Cried Ingo.

"NO!" She screamed back.

Ingo grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her out of the room. Malon began to shake violently.

"What was that?" Ingo screamed in her face. "You couldn't hold your damned tongue for one day?"

"I'm- I'm sorry." Said Malon. She had stopped screaming now and continued to shake. "I don't know what happened to me. I just snapped." She felt a tear come to her eye. "I didn't mean to."

Ingo nodded. "Well maybe I didn't mean to do this." He swung his leg back and hit Malon in the stomach again, the same place he hit last time. Malon keeled over as the pain shot through her. 

"Or this." He slapped Malon across the face. "And this." He slapped her again. And again.

Malon didn't dare move or fight back. What if he called Ganondorf in to help him if she did. It was all she could do to sit and take the beating.

"Maybe I didn't even mean to do this." He said, half laughing. He brought his fist back and hit Malon square in the jaw. She fell down to the floor and curled herself up in a ball, trying to shield herself from further injuries. 

She could feel a rain or feet kicking at her rapidly. Why had she been so stupid to drop all those plate? 

The kicking stopped.

"Now get up and clean the mess you made." Said Ingo.

Malon tried to move and get up. She managed to push her upper body of the ground. She caught a glimpse at her blood on the floor. Her vision was blurred. Her arms buckled and she fell face first back to the ground.

"You can do it in the morning then." Ingo told her. She saw him walk back out of the kitchen and then everything went black. 

****

Well, this story is now coming to it's end. There are only three chapters left. When I get them posted, however, is a different story. I hope to get them all up soon. I'll have an update ready and posted… uh… Later. I have a lot of stuff to do lately (as you can probably tell by the rate I am updating) but I promise that they'll be up some time. Until then (Probably one week), Bye.

Send me your reviews, or even flames if you feel like being mean, and I'll be happy. 


	13. Sudden Hope

Alright, things are getting pretty hectic for me. My exams are slowly coming closer, I have family coming to visit for the next two weeks, my track season is coming to an end, I have a huge regional meet next week for two days, my soccer has just started up again AND on top of all my masses of homework I have to work. But guess what? I'm here updating… thinking about what test I could be studying for instead. Sigh.

Meh. I was always all right with stress. Hyperventilates.

Well, now I have for you the LONG awaited update. (I'm sorry it took so long, but please refer to the above list.) Enjoy!!!!

Sudden Hope

Malon's fifteenth birthday passed in a blur. She never really gathered many memories from her months with Ingo as her guardian. She remembered somewhat how happy she used to be all those years ago. But most of that was a blur now too. All that consumed her memory now was what Ingo didn't like her to do at certain times during the day, or what he enjoyed eating on the third day of the week, or how he was constantly looking for a reason to hit her. She had lost track now of how many time he would hit her… even in one week.

She had stopped going to see Sheik too. She hadn't seen him in months, maybe even in a year. Malon couldn't remember. She did, however, know that it had been a long time. Malon couldn't risk going out any more to see him. True, she could now almost tune out the pain that Ingo would give her physically, but he had noticed her and begun to threaten not only to hurt her, but the horses. They were the only thing that Malon had left, the only things she cared about, and she didn't have the heart to leave the ranch and let them suffer.

Ganondorf hadn't been to the ranch since Malon had made dinner for them. She didn't know whether this was a good thing or not. She did enjoy it, though, not seeing him for months.

Malon's chores were double what they used to be and she begun to notice that Ingo wasn't doing much anymore. In fact, she hadn't seen him do any work in weeks. He would just order her around and become angry with her during random points of the day.

That day, Malon had been hard at work again in the dismal looking stables. They were quite old now and the ranch had no money to fund a renovation. The whole barn house looked as though it would fall on top of her at any moment. Malon had grown used to her unease in the stables now and was working putting the cows in their pens for the hot, summer afternoon.

This task was a difficult one, as the cows were stubborn and Ingo hadn't offered to help her. She was all alone, trying to maneuver the large creatures into the tiny wooden stalls. She was in the middle of pushing and pulling a particularly fat one as Ingo slipped round the corner.

"I asked you to put the cows away a half-hour ago, girl." He spat. "They're going to get to hot out in the sun, now hurry up."

Malon bit her tongue. She wished that she had the will to speak up to him, but she knew the penalties of that… she had the bruises to show it.

"It's disgusting how slow you are." He went on. Malon tried not to show her annoyance. "I mean, honestly, if you were any good at all, this job would have taken you ten minutes."

Malon took a deep breath. She continued to push the cow. It mooed in protest.

"See? Even the cows don't like you." He laughed out loud, "That's how disgusting you are! I'm surprised the stupid horses listen to you."

Malon let go of the cow and turned around to face Ingo. She had had it. It didn't matter what he did to her. He could kill her and she wouldn't care anymore. Anything was better then just standing there and letting this happen.

"Do you know what I think is disgusting?" She said to him calmly.

Ingo's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You're disgusting." She said more loudly, "If you had one bit of decency, you get off your ass and work too."

Ingo stood close to her. He loomed over her like a giant and his eyes beat down at her. Malon stayed strong and didn't move an inch.

"If I were you girl, I'd have learned by now when to shut up." He said quietly.

"I've been shut up far too long." Cried Malon so loudly that the cows were becoming restless. "I've been working for hours now… For weeks on end! And you don't even help. You hit me all the time and I have no idea why I didn't say anything sooner because, believe it or not, this feels good." Yelled Malon, pointing at her face. She had a large, insane looking grin across it.

Malon felt a heavy blow to her stomach region. Ingo had punched her. She bent over slightly, hurt by the blow, but forced herself up again. "C'mon hit me again." Whispered Malon.

She felt another hard blow to her cheek. And another from another punch to the cheek. She staggered backwards a bit, then regained her footing. Ingo stepped quickly up to her, ready to strike again but…

Malon lashed out her leg with all her strength. It connected with Ingo knee and he cried out in pain. He dropped to the floor.

Malon looked wildly around for something, anything, she could hit him with. She hadn't the strength to do much more. Just in front of her, a large shovel lay in the hay. She quickly swooped down on it and turned back on Ingo. He was just about to get back up and he was covered in mud. He looked up at Malon. She raised the shovel high above her head.

"N-No… Wait! Stop!" He pleaded.

"Stop this." Malon whispered as she brought the shovel down to him. The flat part connected the top of his head with a dull thud. He slumped back to the ground and remained motionless.

Malon let the shovel clang to the ground. She began to shake all over as the realization of what she just did settled in.

"Oh Goddesses… Did I kill him?" She murmured. She dropped to her knees and turned his body over. His chest moved up and down slowly as his breath passed through. Malon let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't dead. But what would she do now? What would he do when he woke up? She began to pace nervously around trying to think of the answers.

She had no idea what to do. She looked down at her shaking hands. Malon tore away from the stables as fast as she could. She kept running and passed the house and the gate. She soon felt herself on the brittle grass of Hyrule Field. She was in a complete state of shock. A violent wave of panic overcame her. What if Ganondorf came and found out. He would surely kill her.

Malon dropped down to her knees. If only her father was there she could have asked for help. Why hadn't she told him about the plans before? Maybe all this wouldn't have happened. Maybe it would all be fine now. If only she hadn't been so stupid.

If only her mother was here, she'd give her some advice. Malon continued to shake viciously at what she had done. Her mother would have been able to calm her down. All she would have to do was to sing, and everything was all right. Malon tried to hum the tune to herself but could only remember the first bar. She sat and repeated it over and over in frustration as she couldn't remember the rest.

What could she do? She needed advice.

Malon thoughts clicked. "Sheik." She whispered to herself. She forced herself off the ground and up on her feet. Malon took off as quickly as she could and headed towards the lake.

The black gate was still standing and the old wooden ladder lead up it. Cautiously, Malon stepped up the ladder, rung by rung. It didn't look as safe as it used to. She clambered her way to the top and slid across the brick wall and back down the other side.

Malon came out into the lake's clearing and drew a deep breath. She hadn't been there in one year, and the place had certainly taken a turn for the worst.

There was hardly any water left in the lake now, in fact, it was more of a large puddle. Most of the grass had disappeared and all that was left was ugly, dirty patches. Malon stepped into the lifeless wasteland and looked around for Sheik's cave.

It still looked the same. It was still an overhanging cliff. It couldn't get much more ugly or older looking then what it was five years ago.

Malon walked over to it, the same way she had remembered she always did. "Sheik?" She called into the cave. There was no answer. "It's me. Malon. Remember?" Still nothing. No fire was to be seen in the cave.

A new panic spread over Malon. Was he gone? Did he leave or was he found by Ganondorf? Malon stepped away from the cave. Her breathing became heavy. What was she to do now? No one was here for her. Malon fought back tears.

She turned around and prepared to leave what she had hoped for when something caught her eye. Right in the middle of the lake, on the center island, stood a tall figure. Malon's heart pounded at the sight. That had to be Sheik.

She sprinted across the old, rickety bridges, not caring that they looked dangerous. They swayed from side to side in the intense winds of the lake.

"Sheik!" Malon called out as soon as she reached the island. There Sheik was, with his back towards her. It was definitely him. "I thought you were gone. I'm so sorry I haven't been to visit you lately but I-"

Malon stopped as Sheik turned around. He looked so different. He wasn't the little boy that Malon would come to talk to anymore. No, an entire year had passed since then. He was much taller then he had been then. Obviously, he had gone through some sort of growth spurt, but that wasn't all that was different. His one visible eye was cold and unreadable and his body had filled out. He was a man.

Malon felt a little intimidated. She swallowed hard and tried to continue but didn't have to.

"Malon?" He said. His voice was deeper then ever. There was some hint of emotion. A happy one hopefully. He didn't really let any emotions out. He always hid them a bit, but never to this degree.

Malon nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you lately." She repeated.

"I understand." He said softly. "I expect you have come to see me for some important reason then, since you haven't been able to come."

"Yes." Said Malon shyly. He was much taller then her now. He felt like a complete stranger.

"I'm still Sheik." He said, as though he had read her mind. Malon didn't doubt that he could do that now.

"You've changed, that's all." She explained.

"Many nights have passed." He looked her over. "Have you come to talk about that?" He asked pointing at her heavily bruised face.

"Sort of." Said Malon, "You see, I snapped today… and I… I hit Ingo."

Sheik nodded. "Good." He added shortly.

"That's not it though. I hit him… a lot. Really hard too." Malon said.

Sheik raised his eyebrow.

"With a shovel." Added Malon quietly.

Sheik face remained emotionless.

"I came to get advice. What do I do?" She asked.

Malon saw his brow furrow. "I suggest you tell him that he had an accident. Say that something hit his head." He told her.

Malon looked at him in disbelieve. "He'll never believe me." Maybe Sheik had lost his touch at giving out information. But then again, maybe she should try his advice. It was the best she had.

Sheik gave a large sigh and sat down. He leaned up against the black tree and closed his eyes. "It won't matter soon anyway." He said, "Tomorrow everything will change."

Malon looked him over. Was he trying to ignore her? Was he angry with her for not coming to see him? "How can you be so sure that everything will change?" She demanded.

"Because I've seen it." He said, deadpan, "I've been having this dream lately. A Hero is coming to save us all. I've been going down to the Temple of Time a lot now, to see if he's come. But I know now that I was wrong on those days. He'll come tomorrow."

Malon raised her eyebrows. What was wrong with him?   
"Have you gone mad?" She asked.

"Mad?" Repeated Sheik, still in monotone, "I have not. It was all in my dream. I have to do my part and guide the Hero. He won't fit in. And to prove to you that I'm not mad, I'll get him to come and see you tomorrow. Then you'll see. Everything will change."

Malon continued to look down at him. Sheik gave out a sharp laugh. "After seven years to the day, the Hero will return."

"Well, it's been really nice to see you again." Said Malon, taking a step back. She had had enough.

Sheik got up slowly. "You may not believe me, Malon, but have some hope." He said seriously.

Malon nodded quickly and sped off from the island. She ran across the bridges again and climbed the black gate.

Sheik had definitely gone strange. Malon was apparently the only one left in Hyrule with some sanity. She continued to make her way back to the ranch.

When she arrived, Ingo still lay on the ground in the mud, shovel still beside him. Malon walked over to him, and reluctantly pick up his shoulders and dragged him into the house. She put him in his bed and tore off some material to cover the wound.

She sighed as she could think of nothing else to do but follow a mad man's advice and walked out of the room, trying to think of a good accident story to tell him.

Ta da!!! Well, another chapter done. I think that it's okay. But my opinion doesn't count, so review and tell me what you think! (Please don't yell at me for updating at an excruciatingly slow pace! Cowers in corner )

Thanks again for reading! 


	14. Forgotten Ties

****

I'm doing my best to get this one up quickly. I was asked very nicely to hurry up with this chapter and get it posted a.s.a.p. So, here I am, posting as quickly as possible. It's actually pretty funny, because this was the scene that first came to me and gave me the idea to start writing a story. So this is the chapter I've been most anxious to write… so it works out.

But now, on with the show.

Forgotten Ties

"What the hell happened to me, woman?"

Malon winced as Ingo's flecks of spit hit her face. He had just woken up, and luckily for Malon, he seemed not to be able to remember what had happened. His head was large and swollen. Blood had seeped through the bandage and a red spot could be seen through it. He had been out cold all night and all the next morning.

"I've already told you three times, Sir." Explained Malon, trying to seem honest, "You hit your head when the shelf fell down."

Malon had had a few minutes to herself before Ingo had woken up, during which time she broke the shelf to prove her story. She pointed across the stables to where the shattered pieces lay on the ground.

"My ass that's what happened!" He screamed at her. "You filthy little liar! I'm surprised I haven't rung your neck!"

"Why would I lie to you?" Stated Malon, "What do you think had happened?"

"You fixed this to happen!" He squealed.

"I did not." Lied Malon, in what she hoped was a convincing tone, "Why would I stick around if I meant to hit you?"

Ingo remained silent after this comment. He cast his gaze down to the floor.

"Come one now, Sir." Cooed Malon, "You should go out in the corral and spend the day out in the sun. That bump's a nasty one."

Ingo raised his finger up and waved it at Malon threateningly, "I know you're behind this, girl, and if I find out anything, I'll smash your face in for good." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Malon watched as he closed the door behind him with a slam. She smiled at the fact that she had won the battle that time and he hadn't even hit her this time. Her victory was short lived however, as there were plenty of cows waiting to be put in their stalls and milked.

Unfortunately, the afternoon sun was as hot as always, and although Malon was no longer out in the sun, the stables were stuffy and smelt badly. There was no breeze to cool her down and pushing all the cows around by herself proved not an easy task. After several frustrating moments, Malon managed to get all the cows in.

She pulled up a stool and grabbed one of the metal pails. She chose a cow and sat down by it, gently pulling at its udders. The pail soon filled and she got up, placed it down at the edge of the stables and picked up another. Walking over to another cow, she sat down and repeated the process. The pail was half full when Malon stopped suddenly.

She turned her ear in the direction of the door. Footsteps. Malon froze. Ingo had found something that had reminded him of what had really happened, and he was coming to hurt her again.

She turned back to the cow and looked down, transfixed, at the pail. She heard the door open and her body went ridged. She clenched the bucket with both her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white.

He was going to try and hit her. She wouldn't let him. Malon didn't care about what would happen if she ran away. It would be a whole lot better then this and for the horses… For the first time, Malon didn't care about those either. All that mattered was getting out of the stables alive.

Malon could hear the footsteps coming closer. As soon as he was within reach, she'd turn around and smack him upside the head. Then she'd run. Away from her prison.

She held her breath as he came closer and closer. He was nearly in the right spot. Malon still stared at the pail of milk and prepared for what she would do.

A heavy hand fell upon her shoulder. This was the time.

She shot up and, with a loud battle cry, she swung the bucket around full force. Something hard hit her wrist and she let the pail clatter to the ground. Milk spread across the floor and Malon looked down at it as she realized she had failed. She looked up to see into the eyes of her caretaker but instead gasped and staggered backwards.

It wasn't Ingo at all.

A young man, just over her age, stood in front of her. His long, blond hair hung over his cold, blue eyes. He wore a long green hat and a tunic. His arm was still raised up in the defensive position he used to block the milk pail. Malon swallowed hard as she took in everything. But what really stuck out about this boy was the small ball of light floating around his head. A fairy.

But it couldn't be him. Malon hadn't seen or heard anything from him in… seven years. It couldn't be Fairy Boy. But… he looked just like him. There was no mistake about that.

Malon's eyes widened and her breathing became shallow. She wanted to open her mouth and say something but couldn't. Did he remember her?

The boy's brow furrowed. "Malon?" He asked incredulously.

She nodded to him. It was him and he did remember. It had to be him.

"What was all that about then?" He said, pointing at the white mess on the floor, "Did you want to knock me out?" He gave a short laugh.

Malon stood confused. After seven years, that's the greeting she got? No 'how are you' or 'sorry'? Malon tried to force words out.

"Who…?" Was all she could manage.

He looked a little taken aback, "Can't you remember?" He asked, "It's me, Link."

"Yes I remember you." Said Malon quickly, "It's just… It's been a long time Link."

His face darkened. "Seven years, right?" He asked.

Malon nodded again. "You did keep count then?" She asked.

"In some sense, yes." He told her.

"Why didn't you come back to see me Link? I thought you were dead." Said Malon, feeling tears well up behind her eyes.

For a long time, he said nothing. Malon took in a sharp breath to stop her tears. "What happened to you calling me 'Fairy Boy' then, huh?" He asked finally.

"You remembered what I called you?" Asked Malon.

"It doesn't feel like that long ago that I was here… Getting called that." He explained.

"I think you're a bit too old now to be called that." She said.

Link looked down at his own hands with heavy eyes. "I guess so." A long silence passed through them. Malon stirred uncomfortably. "It really has been seven years then?"

Malon furrowed her brow. She nodded.

"You've grown up quite a bit." He said.

"You have too." She responded.

"Mmm." He agreed, "Not really though."

Malon couldn't help but smile at him. It was as though he was back from the dead, but their friendship was still there.

"So…" She said, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Don't worry about me." He waved her question off, "How have you been?"

Malon smiled again. "Alright." She lied. He looked at her skeptically.

"You mean nothing at all's gone wrong over here? 'Cause everywhere else seems to be a mess."

Malon remained silent for some time. "Things haven't been that great lately." She admitted. He raised his eyebrows for her to continue. "My dad got fired. I have no idea where he is now. Ingo's taking care of me now." She told him.

Link's brow furrowed once again, but this time he was looking straight at Malon face. "What's that on your cheek?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Oh, Said Malon, rubbing her bruises slowly, "What, sorry?"

"What's that on your face?" He repeated more sternly.

"Just a little scratch, that's all." She explained, trying to look honest, "I er… hit my face when I, er-"

Link's eyes grew colder and Malon stopped talking. "Who did that?" He demanded.

Malon didn't answer. She didn't really want to bother him with telling him.

"Who hit you, Malon?" He asked in a slightly pleading voice.

"Ingo did." Whispered Malon, thinking if she kept her voice down, the effect wouldn't be as great. Link nodded and turned towards the door. "No wait!" Cried Malon, "You can't just go out there and set him straight."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because if you do, he'll hurt the horses. They're all I have left now. And he's already promised Epona to Ganondorf." Malon explained.

A smirk spread across Link's face. "To the Great Ganondorf himself, huh?" He said mockingly, "We'll see about that. Malon, I'll get you out of this mess and save your horse. You just wait and see."

Malon stood helplessly as Link turned and left the stables. Everything was silent once again except for an occasional moo from a cow. Had Malon just seen a ghost? She rubbed her wrist where he had blocked her. It couldn't have been a ghost, he had touched her.

Suddenly, shill, long notes filled the air in the stables. It was coming from outside and Malon recognized the song immediately. It was her mothers song. The one she had taught to Link. Many cries and shouts could be heard after that.

Malon walked over to the door and exited the stables. She looked around for any evidence of her friend. She saw him, over by the corral. Her heart started pounding as she noticed he was riding Epona and standing next to Ingo. Ingo was red faced and looking extremely unhappy, whereas Link was still smirking.

Malon remained where she was and looked on. Ingo called a horse to himself. She pricked up her ears to catch their conversation.

"I won fair and square, Sir. Now give me my money back."

"Outrageous! We'll race again and if you win…you can…keep that horse!"

Malon's heart skipped a beat at this news.

"Alright then. Let's race."

Malon stared, transfixed, as the riders lined up at the start. She already knew who the winner would be. Epona was easily the fastest horse in the land and her friend was riding her. Ingo stood no chance.

They shot off together like bullets. They were neck and neck all through the turn, but Malon couldn't help notice that Link looked as if he weren't trying. All down the back stretch they remained tied. At the last turn, Epona gave a blast of speed and left Ingo far behind. Link passed the finish line with seconds to spare.

Malon jumped up and down and gave a loud cheer at his win. She couldn't help but be ecstatic. She had just set her horse free.

Ingo jumped off his horse and ran over to Link. Malon focused in on hearing what he had to say.

"Impossible!" He screamed, "How did you train that horse right under my nose! That was to be presented to the Great Lord himself… and now…"

"I won again, Sir. Fair and square."

Malon stomach dropped as she saw Ingo's face curl into a smile. "Yes you won. And I made a bet. You can keep the horse, but you'll never leave the ranch." He turned towards Malon. "Girl! Shut those gates now!"

Malon remained still. She couldn't do it. Link was her friend.

"Do it!" He raised his fists and pounded them together. Malon swallowed hard and looked apologetically to Link. He looked back to her and nodded his head, a large smirk still plastered to his face.

Malon pulled on the wire-framed gates and closed the tight. She looked through the bars at her friend. He turned Epona around and was facing the gate.

"Out of the way, Malon." He called to her.

Realization hit Malon. He was going to jump the gate. She bolted out of the way and pressed herself against the wall of the barn. Epona began to run, full tilt at the gate. Malon watched in awe as she cleared it with ease. Link pulled her into a stop and rode up beside Malon. She beamed at him.

Ingo ran over to the gate and gaped through the bars at them. "Girl, what do you think you're doing? Stop him!" He demanded.

"Her name's not 'Girl' it's Malon." Spat Link, "And if you have the nerve to touch her again…" He let his voice trail off as he drew a long sword slowly from his back. He pointed it towards Ingo and let it rest inches from his face. "You haven't got a chance against me. I'm a lot better at fighting then I am at riding, so you can compare the two if you'd like." He swung his sword round and sheathed it.

Malon couldn't help but smile at this. Ingo wouldn't dare touch her know.

"Malon," Said Link quietly, "I might not be back for a while. I have lots to do. But if you need me, I'll come."

"That's fine, Fairy Boy. You've already done more for me than I could have asked." She walked over to Epona and stroked her face. "You be a good girl for him, okay?" She whinnied in return. Malon looked up at her friend sitting on her horse. "You take good care of her. And… Thanks."

Link beamed back at her. "I'll see you then." He turned Epona and ran off down the path to Hyrule field. Malon turned and looked triumphantly at the shocked Ingo.

She opened the gates and put her hands on her hips. "I suggest you go and milk the rest of those cows, _Sir._" With that, Ingo slumped off into the stables.

%%%%%%%%%%

The next three days passed in what was luxury for Malon. She went from a girl who had almost nothing and had to do chores all day to someone who had most of the day free. Every now and then, she would get up and help Ingo do one of the tasks he had so long neglected but, for the most part, she relaxed most of the day now.

For the first time in ages, Malon was genuinely happy. Her friend was back and Ingo would no longer hit her in fear of him. Epona, although she was no longer at the ranch, had a far better life now that Ganondorf couldn't get her. Everything was as it should have been for the past seven years.

Malon lay on the grass, bathed in the warm sunset's light. It shone through her eyelid comfortably and she felt very sleepy and stupid. Occasional grunts from Ingo could be heard as he put the last of the cows away for the evening.

"Ingo, as soon as you're finished that, you may stop. You've done plenty of good work today." Malon called to him. She sat up and opened her eyes. It was getting pretty late now. The sky was blood red but slowly turned to a deep blue scattered with stars as it got higher.

Malon pushed herself off the ground and headed towards the house. Ingo followed closely behind her. She opened the front door to the house and let Ingo enter first. He muttered his thanks as he walked by. He seemed to be getting the hang of being nice.

Malon turned to follow, but a familiar sound stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're goin' without sayin' hello then, Missy?"

She turned around slowly and laid her eyes on someone she hadn't seen in far too long. She felt her mouth drop but didn't bother to close it. Malon didn't want to run to him in case he wasn't real. There was her father, still wearing the same overalls and careless grin.

"Dad?" She asked, her voice shaking from shock. She placed a shaking hand to her mouth.

He smiled wider and opened his arms for a hug. Malon ran over into them where she was greeted by a tight, bear-like grip around her shoulders. Tears ran down her face and onto his shirt.

"I heard from your friend that you were in trouble over here." He told her, "He said that the ranch was ready for the taking too."

Malon laughed through her tears. "I'm not in any trouble anymore now dad."

"It getting cold out now, Missy. Let's get inside and we can talk there." He said.

Malon opened the door for him and let him inside. Beaming, she turned to enter after him. She paused and turned around to the outside again. She looked up into the star-speckled sky and dried off her tears.

"Goddesses bless you, Link." She whispered into the air.

****

Well, it's only been three days since I last updated. Not bad. It didn't take me as long as I thought, but then again. I did try to have it finished quickly. I hoped you liked it. I'll be updating……………………………….. Er, soon.

I've no idea when I will really, but I'll get it up a.s.a.p.

That's all for now! R and R! (please)


	15. Epilogue: A True Hero

****

Right then… This is sobs the last chapter. I hate to write it… but it has to be done. I hope you guys all enjoyed my first fanfic and I encourage you to read my other upcoming stories. (I have no idea when they're coming out now.)

So read and enjoy the epilogue.

Epilogue: A True Hero.

"Get all the decorations up now please, we're due to start any minute!" Malon called out to the small crowd of volunteer Hylians.

They scattered about and began to pin up various cloths and ribbons around the ranch's corral fence.

For three days, Malon life had been turned upside down. News of Link's victory over Ganondorf spread through the land like wildfire. Overjoyed at this turn of events, Malon and her father had organized a party for all to take part in.

During these days, the ranch was like a war zone. Random people could be found roaming about doing anything from nothing to carrying giant masses of food. And on top of al this was Malon, the self elected leader of the whole thing. She hadn't slept for the three days and was becoming anxious about the party.

"Has King Zora turned up yet?" She asked a passing man.

"No ma'am, you would be able to tell if he was."

Malon looked around and grinned as a few of the invited people showed up; Shopkeepers, carpenters, gorons, zoras and even a few kokiri.

The sun was beginning to set and Malon had decided to light the giant bonfire they had prepared. Talon gathered some hay and proceeded to make a flame. He threw the hot, orange flame into the pile of dry wood and it caught immediately. The ranch was soon aglow by the red-orange tongues of the fire.

The heat was pleasant in the cool autumn night. Malon tore herself away from the fire to greet arriving guests. She watched and took notice as they went by her. Several Hylians and the huge King Zora. Something bothered her though.

The party was well underway now and very little guests were coming now. Everyone who seemed to be coming was there. However, there were three special invitations she had sent out, and none of them had shown up. Neither Link, Zelda or Sheik had shown up. True, Malon had never met Zelda, but she thought it appropriate for her to come to her own peoples party, especially one as grand as this. It still hurt her slightly for her two friends not to have shown up.

She pushed away her hurt feelings. This was a happy party, and times were going to be happy. And if they didn't come, it was their own loss. She walked back to the circle around the fire. Many people who had taken in drink, had begun to dance, and many people who hadn't, had joined in too. Malon jumped in between her father and a shopkeeper and begun to dance also.

It was as though the seven years hadn't happened, like it had just been a long nightmare. This was the part where everyone got to wake up and live again. Malon smiled as she leapt around the warm, glowing fire.

Tired from dancing, most people staggered off to lay down on the grass. Malon took her place and gazed up to the starry sky.

A shooting star blazed across the sky and everyone pointed up to it in amazement. Several others followed it.

"It's a meteor shower!" Cried someone in a drunken stupor. At this, everyone became more intrigued by the flying balls of light.

The multicoloured streaks soon disappeared into the shadows of Death Mountain. Malon sighed as a wave of peacefulness came over her. Everything was all right now. Nothing was wrong anymore and she had nothing to dread. She got up and brushed herself off.

She looked around for someone to talk to. It was dark and the silhouette of a girl caught her eye. She had obviously just arrived and was looking around nervously. Malon strolled over to her and waved.

"Hello." She said, smiling at the girl, "You're a bit late, but that's fine. Everyone's out in the field." She pointed over to where the fire lit up the grounds.

"Oh," Said the girl, "Thank you."

Malon led her over to where everyone was. She was slightly embarrassed as her guests were still littered all over the floor. She turned to apologize to her new arrival but stopped.

She was Zelda. Her long, blond hair hung down in small ringlets and her crystal blue eyes shone back at Malon.

"Zelda?" She asked, then, remembering her manners, she continued, "I mean… Princess. I didn't think you were coming."

"And miss something like this?" She shook her head, "Not me."

Malon was slightly taken aback by how casual she had been. In fact, Zelda seemed to have fit right in all through the rest of the party.

…..

It was late into the night that the party finally came to an end. Guests started to leave the ranch, saying their goodbyes and thank yous. Malon saw them all off and fought hard not to fall asleep. Her eyelids were heavy and she was very tired from all the festivities.

Of the last to leave, was Zelda herself. She seemed to have enjoyed herself and was hanging about afterwards. Malon decided she had best see her royal guest off nicely.

She walked up to Zelda and smiled.

"It's getting late, Ma'am." She said smoothly, "You had best be getting off too."

"I best had, shouldn't I?" She replied. She and Malon set off towards the gates to Hyrule Field. It was pitch dark now and the bonfire had gone out.

"Your party…" Zelda started, "There were quite a few people there. Did everyone come?"

Malon sighed. "Well, yes." She stopped as she thought of her two friends, "Well… No. Some didn't, I'm sure. Not everyone could… make it, I guess."

Zelda simply nodded at this. She looked across at Malon and the two stared for a long time. "I'm sure if your friends had the choice they would have come."

Malon's eyes widened. "How did you know about…?" It was quite obvious that she knew who Malon was thinking about.

Zelda put up her hand top interrupt her host. "I'm slightly disappointed too. They were… friends of mine also."

Malon stood dumbfounded. It was no secret that the Princess and Link knew each other, they were together during the final battle… but Sheik as well?

"You know Sheik?" She asked her as she opened the gate to let the Princess out.

Zelda turned and smiled at Malon. "We're inseparable." She waved to her host. "Your lucky to have met Sheik, you know."

Malon gave a small smile to herself. He had done so much for her and she owed him everything. She was grateful. None of his advice ever led her wrong. "I know I am." She said.

She watched as the Princess mounted her waiting horse and rode into the direction of her castle under construction. (A few renovations had to be made after the old one had… collapsed.)

With her last guest gone, Malon went up to her bedroom for a long sleep. It had been an extremely busy three days.

…

It was six months since the last sighting of the Hero who saved Hyrule. Some had said that he was taken up to the Goddesses realm, where he would spend an eternity in peace and paradise. Some said he had taken up residence in the new castle with Zelda and they would soon be wed. Some had said that he still lived among them, he would just use his powers over time to only live what parts of his life he wanted to. Some believed that their Hero, who was taken from the past, had gone back to his rightful time, where he grew up properly and was still in Hyrule somewhere with his memories of what he had done. He would come out of hiding when he thought the time right.

Malon had, by then, heard so many rumours that they all meant the same to her. She didn't care about what the people had to say about her friend anymore, she just knew that he was gone at the moment. Maybe he wouldn't come back for another seven years… or even longer. What she did know was that he was still out there and alive because her horse, Epona had not returned.

Malon had arranged that day to go and see the new monument that had been built in the Temple of Time to honour that Hero. It had just recently been built and was now open for public viewing before it would be transferred into Hyrule Castle, where it would be the centerpiece for the Grand Hall.

Malon made the long trek over to the market on one of her fastest horses. She had asked her father to stay behind and watch over Ingo, who had been slowly descending into madness since Ganondorf was overthrown. She wanted to be alone for once.

She arrived at the huge, stone steps of the Temple and tied her horse. She walked through the huge, towering doors into the gaping vault. No one was there and it was empty and silent. Light from the sun shone through the many windows and cast long streaks of gold along the marble floor. Malon walked down the long, red carpet that led to the huge Statue in the middle of the Temple.

She slid her hand along the stone base. An inscription was written in gold on it. Malon leaned in to read it:

__

Hero of Time

Here stands the Statue in likeliness of our Saviour and Hero. With all the courage gifted to him by the Three Divine Souls he rose up and defeated evil. Wielding the Sword of Evil's Bane, he controlled time and took his place among legends.

Malon smiled softly at this passage, mostly because it was true, but it reminded her of all the things he had done.

She walked behind the statue and saw the Door of Time. A new plaque had been put up on it. Malon studied it and read:

__

Through this door, only few can travel. Now it is shut and all are denied. Through this gate, our Hero passed and saved our lands.

Malon smiled again at this. She now had a new appreciation of what he must have been through. She walked back over to the front of the statue. She knelt down, put her hands together and weaved her fingers together. She tilted her head down.

"O, great Goddesses. Healers of mine people and Creators of mine land. Bless upon myself Your power of control. Let mine path be guided by Your gentle wings and whispered words. Grant me Your courage and let me release the familiar. Bestow me with Your wisdom and let myself see as You see, and know as You know. O, great Divine Sovereigns. Hear mine prayers and answer. O, Heavenly Mothers of Hyrule and all it's grace, here mine prayers and answer."

She paused and looked up to the marble stone in front of her. The Hero stood with all his courage and his sword stretched out high in the air. His face was set and he looked determined, as though he were about to go into battle. His stone eyes were somehow filled with life. Malon smiled at the majesty of Link's statue. She then continued,

"Let my thanks to the Hero be heard. Let him know what he has done for me and all the people of this land. Let him hear what I am saying and how I know how much he has done. Let him know that we owe him our lives. Let Link come back to this land and know our gratitude. Let my thanks be heard."

A small tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. She unlocked her hands and turned her back on the man who had changed her life. She walked out of the Temple and a gust of wind swept by her. The rays of sunshine had cleansed the streets of the market and a new day had begun.

****

Well, that's all folks. It's been a long ride, but I hope you enjoyed all of it. (Slow updates and all!)

The next stories in this series might come out a little later then expected. I wanted to do one focusing on Sheik's life, but I could never live up to Michelle Lancaster who has also done one. (I totally recommend this story. It's long… But awesome! It's still my all time favourite story) The next person who I wanted to do was Ganondorf, but just recently I've seen a story focusing around his life. I'll wait until that one has finished to start my own.

Before that, I'm going to be writing a new story. It'll be in first person and will be set in modern day time. Look out for it. I know it sounds cheesy, but I have a lot of great ideas for it. (I'm a lot better at writing in first person.)

Thank you to all my reviewers, constant or anonymous. It's been a whole load of fun and I really hope you have enjoyed it.

Review please… I mean, this is the last chappy, the least you can do after reading all of this was tell me that you did. Thank you so much.

Bye. 


End file.
